Weird Days
by mikedonald
Summary: Lincoln has some days where it's weird. But not as weird as these. (Might as well change the title)
1. Chapter 1: Nutshot Day

**(Just something I REALLY wanted to get out of my head.)**

 **Disclaimer: That's right little demons…run…**

Lincoln's alarm clock went off and he groaned and shut it down. It was going to be another FANTISCAL day in this house. At lease, that's what we readers think. To him, it was going to be another nightmare and tiring day. He just wanted to relax and just read his comics in peace, but then his stomach growled telling him to go eat breakfast. He sat up on the edge of his bed and looked to the fourth wall,

"Man, it's not even 10 yet and I can already hear my sisters going crazy outside my door…" Then he stood up and went to his drawer and pulled out his pants,

"And here I was, thinking today will be quiet. But, there's the main reason why you guys call it the Loud House. And not because it's our last name, it's because it's a literal Loud house." Then he pulled down one of his orange shirts from a hanger and put it on.

"I am a idiot for thinking that. Maybe breakfast will clear my mind for bit…" He sighed and opened his door to find Lori standing there with her eyes on her phone and texting,

"Um…can I hel-"

 **BAM**

He felt a sharp pain in his private parts and collapsed while holding them. He looked up at her while shaking,

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Then she turned around and started walking away,

"Sorry twerp, rules are rules." Then she was out of his sight. After a few minutes of deep pain, he got up and had a confused look. He decided to not blow a fuse in this time so he went downstairs and saw everyone in the kitchen preparing their breakfast. He went and put cereal and sat at the grown-ups table. While everyone was busy talking, he was still thinking about what Lori said. He felt a finger poked his shoulder,

"Hey Linky, you look down. Somebody make you sad?" Leni being as her caring and cheerful self said.

"Uh yeah, just thinking about something but it's nothing important…"

"Oh okay, so hey, I have this new dress I want to wear but I need someone to wear it to see if it looks good. Do you think you can wear it for me?"

Then he looked confused again and looked at her, "Why me? Why not the others?" Then she looked at him like her face was saying '…really?' Giving up, he sighed,

"Fine, but just for the day."

"Yay! Thanks Linky." Then they went back to their rather peaceful morning. The whole time, he was feeling bad because his balls were still hurting a bit.

* * *

"Wow Linc! You look good in that!" Leni was starting to stare at him with sparkles in her eyes while he was wearing a dress that was supposed to make his legs exposed, but due to his short stature, the dress was touching the ground. He blushed before shaking his head,

"Just hurry up and take a look. I don't want to the others to see me like this…"

"Okay. Just strike a few poses for me and that's it." Sighing, he did what he was asked and did a few embarrassing poses that only a model would do. Leni on the other hand was giggling and admiring her brother's will to do this, but she was getting ready to do something else.

"Hey Linc, why don't you come over here and stand still for a bit? I want to see if I can adjust it."

"Sure, but do it fast okay?"

"Yeah yeah, now come here now." He walked over to her and while she pretended to fix the dress, she had a face that a evil person would make. Noticing it, he looked up at her,

"Is…there something wron-"

 **BAM**

He collapsed once again holding his privates.

"Yes! Now that's a score!" He looked up at her again with a angry face,

"W-what was that for Leni?!" Then she sat on her bed and took up a magazine,

"I'm just following tradition Linky, don't get mad at me." A few minutes had passed and he finally got up and took off the dress quickly and put on his own clothes. He stomped out of their room and was met with Luna leaning on her and Luan's door frame with her guitar.

"Hey bro, glad you're here, I needed someone to help me with my equipment for me and crew's next gig. Think you can spare the time and help your favorite sister out?" He shook his head,

"Listen Luna, I'm already having a painful morning as it is and I REALLY want to go to my room."

"Oh come on bro, this will only take a few minutes and I promise, I'll be out of your white hair before you even know it?" He saw that she had a 'please' look and he quickly bought it,

"You know what? Fine, I needed someone as calm as you to try and relax." Then they both went inside and went to a set of band stuff. Luna then had an idea,

"Hey Linc, I think the mic is broken. Can you see if you can find the problem?" She pointed to a microphone stand that was on a mini stage. Why was that there? Nobody knows.

"Sure." He jumped on and hold the microphone and inspected it closer.

"I…don't see anything wrong…"

"Here, let me see." Then he walked to the edge of the stage and gave it to her. He was standing more taller while on the stage giving someone the perfect opportunity.

"…so…is it fi-"

 **BAM**

He fell off the stage and hold his precious jewels.

Luna then went up and put the mic back in the stand, "Got you bro, didn't see that coming huh?" At this point, he was already too much in pain so he just laid there. As he got up, he saw her on her bed,

"You…mind telling…WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" She looked at him casually,

"Really sorry about that bro, I am, but I'm just following the rules."

"Rules…for what?"

She looked back down at her guitar, "Can't say. Sorry."

Then he sighed and walked out of their room. As he walked through the hallway, Luan appeared out of nowhere and stopped him,

"Hey Lincoln, I'm in the mood for some jokes right now, and I need someone to be my audience. You mind filling in the spot?"

"Yes, I mind, can I just go to my room now and not be bothered?"

"Come on, just one joke and that's it, no more for the rest of the day." He mentally boiled in anger but dropped it,

"Alright fine, go ahead."

She chuckled, "Okay, so what is the name of the capital city of Thailand?"

"…Luan, that's not a joke."

"Just give me an answer!"

Sighing, he thought hard for a name, but didn't have anything. He looked at her,

"I give up. What is it?"

 **BAM**

Down he goes again while holding his treasures and shaking uncontrollably.

"Bangkok! HAHAHAHAHA!" She slapped her knee and walked away from him. He got up after another few minutes,

"HEADS UP!" He turned around,

 **BAM**

He was met with the floor again and saw a football in front of him. Then Lynn stood in front of her younger brother,

"Now that is definitely a strike out!" As she kept staring down at him groaning in pain, she called out,

"Alright guys! Enough is enough! Good work!" As she said that, all of the older sisters came out of their respected rooms and stood next to her while sating down at him. He looked up and saw them altogether and once again pulled a confused face,

"W-what? What the hell is this?"

Lori stepped forward, "I'll just give you the short version twerp, we have a holiday once a year where boys, such as yourself, get hit in the balls once by their relatives or friends." He looked even more confused as he slowly got up,

"What kind…of holiday? That kind of day doesn't exist…" Then Luna did the same,

"We made it up last year bro, we call it, "National Nutshot Day"."

"…but…why would you make up such a thing?" Then Luan,

"It was just for the laughs Linc, and we did have a good laugh." Then she chuckled and they all did the same while Lincoln had a blank expression. Lynn put a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't let it get to your head bro, we won't do it for the rest of the year, but be ready for next year." Then she chuckled and they all walked to their own rooms. Lincoln walked back into his room and shut the door,

'Next year huh?' Then he searched under the bed,

'Where's Lynn hand-me-down when you need it?'

 **AN: I…don't know why I thought of this out of nowhere. But, I wrote it and I wasted my time on it so I'll just let leave it like this. This is a one-time thing btw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Today's the day where the white haired boy will get his revenge, so let's see how it will go down.**

 **Spanksgiving – 7 votes**

 **St. Vagkick's Day – 6 votes**

 **Blackeye's Day – 0 votes**

 **International Womanless Day – 0 votes**

 **Hard-Labour Day – 0 votes**

 **Alright, then Spanksgiving it is. For those who wanted St. Vagkick's Day, sorry, but it's the rules. And for Mr loud and loud fan, I'll do the 2x4 barb wire or something day tomorrow after this If I can. Now without anymore talking, let's do it.)**

The day after…

Lincoln's alarm clock had gone off again and he quickly pressed the stop button and sat up. He again heard his sisters outside going downstairs in their own way. He sighed before getting dressed and heading outside and downstairs and once he entered the dining room, he saw all of his older sisters and mentally got angry and wanted to do something about it. He figured he will do that later so he just went and fixed his own breakfast again and sat down at the grown-ups table. He then felt a poke to his right shoulder and sighed before turning to see it was Luna,

"What? I'm trying to eat here."

"Hey come on bro, is that a good way to say morning?" He turned back to his cereal,

"It obviously beats getting kicked in the balls than yesterday."

"About that Linc, me and the others just wanted to say that we're sorry for that. It was just a game. Right guys?"

"Yeah." All of the others said in unison. Lincoln then saw that they all had a small innocent smile.

"So what do you say, we're alright?" She gently punched his arm and he pulled a smile and looked at them.

"Yeah, we're alright."

"Great. Glad to know that you aren't going to hold a grudge. Oh, and don't think that we apologized doesn't mean next year we won't do it. So you better be ready."

"Yeah, because it'll painful before you know it." Lynn said from across from him.

"Heh, well in that case, I'm ready for a challenge."

And after that little talk, the parents come in and sat down. As usual, they were discussing on what today's agenda is. Lincoln looked at his sisters again while having a soft smile,

'We're alright guys…' Then he pulled an evil grin,

'…after I get you all back.'

After breakfast, everyone went back into their own rooms and fooled around since it was Sunday and they were free to do whatever they want. Lynn Sr. and Rita had to go do some errands. Lincoln of course planned to do nothing and read comic books in his underwear all day in his room and sometimes talk to Clyde on his walkie-talkie. But, after seeing the ones who almost killed his babies from yesterday, he shut all of those out and wanted to get them back. The only problem was how he would do it. He walked back and forward inside that medium size space of a room,

'Hmm, maybe I could threaten to destroy their things…no, they love their value things very much. Um, how about doing one of Luan's specialty and prank them…no, a little too soft and besides, I wouldn't find a good way to do it. Uh, oh, I think maybe point a toy gun that looks like a real gun at them and…no no, probably get a heart attack…' He slapped himself a little. Then he snapped his finger,

'They kicked me in the balls, so maybe I should kick them in the vags…yeah! I'll try that…' Then he sighed,

'Nah, they'll probably see it coming and might think I have something in mind. They did come up with this thing afterall…' He then ran out of ideas until he looked at his dresser. Then he thought of the worst thing possible,

'No, I couldn't…but they did almost killed my balls…so no choice…' He walked up to his dresser and started to pull out his clothes that was atop of a wooden weapon. He picked it up and it turned out to be very thick paddle. Don't ask why he has that. He just does.

He smacked it on his left palm and it hurt like a lot. He shook his hand to try and relax the pain. He even saw that even if it was one swat, it was getting a little red. He looked at his weapon,

'This will do. They might not forgive me for this, but it's the only way to get even…I think.' He was just about to open his door,

'Oh, wait.' He searched under his bed and pulled out Lynn's hand me down. He put down his pants and put it on.

'Just in case.'

He then slowly opened his door to see if any of his sisters are outside and guess what, they were. He only saw it was Lola, Lana, Lily, Lisa, and Lucy doing their stuff in the hallway. Lola and Lana he understands, but why are the other three doing things in the hallway? He just dropped it and he went back inside his room. He assumed the older ones were in their respected rooms so he had to find a way to get to them without getting spotted with a big paddle. Then he saw the air ducts above his bed and found out he was still small to fit inside. So he grabbed a rope and undo the screws, remove the metal door, and climbed inside and put the door back in place to not make it look suspicious if anyone came in. He then crawled his way until he was above Lynn and Lucy's room. He saw her doing some squats with her back facing away from their door.

"47…48…49…come on you…50…51…" He slowly opened the duct above their room and climbed down from the rope, all the while not making a lot of loud noises. He snuck up behind her and pulled out his paddle. He held it up like a baseball bat and was just waiting for the right moment.

"60…61…62…63…whew…almost there…"

"Pss."

"Hm?"

 **SMACK**

"OWW!" She shot up quickly and accidently ran into her wall and fell down on her face looking a bit dizzy. Her bottom was now sticking up in the air and Lincoln walked behind it. He looked at you readers,

'Heh, maybe I swung a bit too hard huh?' Then he looked back down at her again,

'Although I don't think a single swing to her ass was enough. Getting hit in the nuts with a football was more painful than the kicks.' He held his paddle again,

'So I'm going to give her a second one, only this time, I'm gonna apply more force…'

Lynn was staring to regain her senses, "W-wh…what happen?" Before she knew it,

 **SMACK**

"OWWWWW!" She stood up very fast and held her cheeks and ran around the room. Lincoln quickly climbed up the rope and pulled it up and closed the metal door. As he looked back down, she was rubbing her cheeks and even saw she took down her shorts and revealed two deep red markings. Lincoln looked at you readers again,

'Heh, guess you can all say she is now _feeling the burn._ Hehehe…"

Now he is crawling towards his next victims room: Luna and Luan's. Once he reached it, he saw that only Luan was in there practicing her act on the mini stage with some…dolls as her audience? He opened the door and climbed down as quietly as he can. He tip toed behind the stage and snuck up behind her,

"Here's one that will definitely knock your socks off. What did the buffalo say to his son when he left for college? Bison! HAHAHAHA!" Lincoln mentally groaned and pulled out his paddle and held it up.

"Oh ho, this one will 100% be a pee maker. How do you make a red velvet cake for yourself?"

"You use a wooden spoon and hit it hard."

"Huh?"

 **SMACK**

"YEEOW!" She fell off the stage and crashed into the dolls. She quickly got up and looked around and saw no one. When she was done looking, she lifted her skirt and saw a very big marking the shape of a paddle. She started to rub it to ease off the pain. Lincoln was in the vents again and looked at you readers,

'Looks like she became the _butt_ of this joke. Haha…'

Lincoln jumped down from the vents that was in the kitchen and went outside into the backyard. He heard music coming from the garage and assumed that Luna was in there. He opened the backdoor and saw her playing with her guitar and her amps were pretty damn loud so he didn't had trouble going up behind her and held up his weapon. Now he decided to wait it out to surprise her. After a couple of minutes, she stopped and wiped some sweat from her forehead,

"Alright, now I just need to hit a couple of more notes and then this new some will be done."

He whistled,

"Hmm?"

 **SMACK**

"AHHH!" She dropped her guitar and held her cheeks and stomped the ground in pain. She turned around and no one was there. She gritted her teeth before rubbing and cursing silently. Lincoln hid behind the door and looked through the fourth wall again,

'Now those were some good _drum sets_. Pfft hehe…'

He went back into the kitchen and climbed back into the vents. Now he only had two people left. He went to his oldest siblings rooms and saw Leni fixing herself with the mirror and Lori wasn't in there. He decided to find her later and proceeded to enter the room like a ninja. He snuck up behind the blonde,

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT A PIMPLE?!" She stood up from her chair and leaned in closer to the mirror giving someone an easy target. He held it up again,

"Maybesomecreamwilleasethegrowthrateormaybeabathwillhelpbutwhatifsomeoneisinthereor-" As she continue to talk like the flash,

 **SMACK**

"EEEK!" She fell backwards and her back met with the floor. As she got up, the room was empty. She held up her dress and another very red marking was made as she rubbed it lightly.

"I…don't think I have a cream for this…" Lincoln, once again looked at you readers in the vents,

'You guys also think _red_ isn't her color right? Heh…'

Now he only had one person left who hit him in the ballsac first. He crawled around in the vents all around the upstairs but she was nowhere to be seen. As he went downstairs, he saw her leaning on top the couch talking on her phone because the younger siblings were already on the cushions and she wasn't feeling the need to get them to move since she felt calm. So he had to be extra careful when trying to escape before his younger sisters see him. He carefully climbed down and crouched down and sneaked his way behind her. He pulled his paddle back while remaining crouched behind the couch,

"No Bobby, I understand that your family is in town and that your gonna be busy with all of your works for a few days, but I'm just asking if you are going to be available in ANY of them because frankly, we haven't been able to go to our favorite spots lately and I'm just getting worried you don't like them anymore…okay, that's fine…yeah…alright then…" She continues to discuss the things with her boyfriend while a certain someone pulled back his weapon as far as he can. Then,

 **SMACK**

"OUCH!" She dropped her phone on Lana heads and held her stingy buns. Lana got mad,

"What the heck?! What's wrong with you?!" Lori just ignored her and continue to rub. Lincoln was so glad he didn't get caught as he was in the vents again. He looked at you readers yet again,

'I guess you can say she…um…that…uh…she got texted…yeah, I got nothing on her.'

He crawled back into his room and quickly put the paddle back in his drawer and put his clothes on top of it. He sighed as he laid on his bed.

"Finally, now I can relax…" He picked up his comic book and opened it before looking at you guys again,

"Now that my problem is settled with, I think I'm going to do this again next year if they are serious with their little holiday." He then winked and smiled,

"Happy Spanksgiving everyone."

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed this. Him saying puns is just something I wanted to put in. Well, since that this finished, I will now focus on taking care of my newly born puppies at my house. But don't worry for those who want the barb wired thing, I'll eventually do it.**


	3. Chapter 2 - 5

**(I did say I was gonna do this eventually, and now here it is. The alternate part of the first page which means Spanksgiving never happen in this chapter. Keep in mind that I don't have full knowledge of how you wanted it, so I'm just going to try my best. With that in check, let's go.)**

 **Disclaimer: Nanananana Batman!**

Everyone already ate breakfast and went back to do their things upstairs while a certain middle child with snow white hair was sitting in the stairs on their porch thinking on how to get his older sisters back. He was currently rubbing his back head while trying to think hard.

'I…could try and write them a death threat with a note…nah, they know my hand-writing and besides, the only thing that scares them is the dark and creepy voices. How about…send them hurtful email that will…dammit, forgot that they even are tough when it comes to those so cyber-bullying is out of the question. Maybe I'll…use Lola's small car and run them over? Okay, seriously Lincoln? Your too big to fit that and even if I CAN drive it, they'll fucking move out of the way cause it's not that fast!' He slapped himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice from the back,

"Hey Linc, what are you doing?" He turned around and saw it was Lynn holding her baseball bat and a glove and wearing a hat. He shook his head and faced front again,

"Nothing that concerns you." Then she put her hand on his shoulder,

"Aw come on bro, don't tell me your still mad at us for what we did yesterday. Like we said at the table, we're sorry. But then again, we even said we'll do it again next year and that you'll have to be prepared. So don't let your anger over something be a big grudge. Now come on, just tell me what's wrong." He sighed and looked up and at her,

"If you want to know then, I'm just thinking up a way to beat that boss in my game."

"…why were you mad then?"

"Keeps killing me. You wouldn't understand." Then he faced forward again,

"…okay…well, I'm gonna practice a bit out here if that's fine with you."

"Go right ahead, I'm not stopping you." She walked past him and proceeded to practice with her baseball equipment while Lincoln was staring at him.

'Just you wait jock, I'll find a way to get you guys back…how though?' Before he went back into thoughts, he looked at her baseball bat and saw how it was hitting the baseball hard and then had an dark grin on his face,

'Perfect, but…not enough…' He remembered the shack in the back of their house and…had barb wires in there. Then, he remembered seeing such a weapon in a tv show about zombies. He then had the evilest mental laugh inside him,

'I think I just found a way…you five better watch out, because I'm gonna make sure you don't kill my balls again.' He now had to wait it out until all of his siblings go to sleep and he'll steal the bat and make it like a "Combo Weapon" another thing he got from a zombie thing but was a game.

It was about 12:57 PM in the house and now everyone was asleep except our main character. He tip-toed in the hallway and opened the door to Lynn and Lucy's room and saw her bat leaning on the bottom of her bed. He chuckled and grabs it and headed to the backyard. He enters the shack and took out the barb wires from an old cardboard box and got to work immediately. All the while having a creepy smile.

9 hours later…

"So you five and Lincoln are going to be fine without us? Lynn Sr. asked while fixing his shirt and Rita hocking the horn from their van.

Lori stepped up front of the group,

"Don't worry dad, us five will take care of the house while you bring the younger ones to…whatever they want to go, and you won't even know what will be the difference between fix and damage. Ain't that right guys?"

"Yeah!" All of them agreed at the same time. Lynn Sr. just chuckled,

"Well alright then. If you six behave yourselves and the house is still standing, then we'll bring back some of the stuff you wanted." He then gave them a hug,

"Love you guys." They hugged him back,

"Love you dad." Then the honking from the van got more faster. Then he waved them goodbye and closed the door. They looked at each other,

"So, what now?" Luna asked. They all shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, I'm gonna go check up on my phone if I have any new messages."

"I'm gonna go see if any of this week's new magazines have any sales today."

"If that's the case, I'll go practice making a new song."

"And I need to prepare for a new gig that's coming up this week."

"I'll just go play baseball again." They all nodded in agreement, walked upstairs and went their separate ways.

Normally, the day would go by just fine with them being occupied with their things. But, when Lynn tried to grab her bat, she just grabbed nothing but thin air. She looked confused and searched around her room and found nothing but her other sports equipment and Lucy's creepy poems. Even more confused, she went out into the hallway to see if it was there. Nothing. She went to Luan and Luna's room and saw them doing their thing. She ignored them and searched the room. Luan took noticed of her and put the microphone on the stand,

"Can we help you?" Lynn was just done looking through the closet leaving a pile of video tapes messy. She groaned in frustration,

"I'm just trying to find my bat. You know, the brown which has my name on it? That one?"

"Well, we didn't take it. Are you sure you didn't leave it anywhere else around the house?" Luna asked from her bed, guitar on hand,

"I'm sure. If you guys don't have it then, then maybe Lori and Leni do." She stepped out of their room and went inside of the eldest siblings room and started to shuffle through their closet. Lori noticed her and went over to her,

"Uh, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lynn just ignored her and tossed out a shirt which the oldest ducked under and hit Leni's face on her bed,

"AH! I'M BLIND! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" Lori sighed and took the shirt off,

"It's the second miracle!"

Lori seemed annoyed but went to Lynn again and poked her shoulder, "You better explain yourself or else I'm gonna throw you out into the yard from our window. Now say it." Lynn inhaled through and faced her,

"I'm just looking for my bat in case you want to know."

"Okay, what makes you think that WE have it?" Before the sports girl can answer,

"OH GUYS, I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR ALL OF YOU!" The five heard their only brother coming from the kitchen downstairs. They all just shrugged and just rolled with it and went to the kitchen where they saw him standing in front of the fridge with one hand behind his back.

"This better be important twerp, I was just about have a little chat with somebody over here." Lori said with more annoyance from with her younger sisters little mess upstairs. Lincoln just chuckled slightly,

"Oh don't worry, this will be quick…say Lynn, have you noticed anything, missing?"

Lynn looked at him confused, "Um, well, I did lose my baseball bat. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to tell you that I think I saw it around…" He didn't finish his sentence. Lynn stepped towards him until she was in front of him.

"Saw it where?" Lincoln then laughed a little and very quickly, he held up a wooden weapon above his head,

"HERE!"

 **BAM**

The four of them gasped as they saw Lynn on the ground looking unconscienced and blood coming out of her head. When they looked back at Lincoln, he had a very creepy smile while holding Lynn's bat in his right hand with a lot of barb wire covering it. If they didn't know what fear is before, they do now. Lincoln laughed manically as he pointed his left finger at them,

"Your all next…" They all ran upstairs, leaving the poor jock behind. Lincoln looked down at his sister,

"Hey Lynn…" He kneeled down next to her,

"Need salt with that wound?" Then he stood up and started walking slowly up the stairs.

 **AN: Have to end it here. My boss is making me sort a lot of binders that require A LOT of shelfs to put in. But don't worry, part 2 will come when I'm not busy like a real worker. Also, if you have other holiday ideas, just tell me because I'm making this thing a way to pass my time. Well, that and writing my other story.**


	4. Chapter 3 Kinda

**(Um…okay?)**

Lincoln was currently walking down the street when he saw a bird in a tree feeding his hatchlings. He chuckled at the sight when the bird flew away and a feather dropped off of its body. It was falling to him and he easily caught it.

"Huh, neat."

 **AND cut. That's a wrap people. Great job there Linc.**

"Thanks. But…is this seriously it?"

 **Pretty much.**

He looked at the readers, "You wanted me to grab a feather? There you have it. So uh, Happy…Feather Grab…Day?.."

 **Now that's done with, ahem…**

 **AN: And that's it. Basicially. It. So…laters.**


	5. Chapter 4

**(Whatever, I'm not gonna even try and see if it updates if I upload. As long as people can see it and read the new pages, then that's fine by me. Oh, and you guys DO see them, then just ignore page 9 and 10. Anyway, let's get started before I get more stressed out. Also, I know I upload very fast, but that's just to test if the update date is gonna work.)**

 **Disclaimer: I want my gun back…**

Everything was seemly normal for our little protagonist. He was in his room, reading some manga and comics, all the while talking to his friend via walkie-talkie,

"So we're still on for the new movie next week?" His best friend asks with excitement,

"Yeah, of course! Wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

"Cool! So hey, you wanna come over and hang out? My dads are out on errands and I'm kinda lonely at the moment."

"Sure. Just let me get ready and I'll see you in like, 10 minutes." He hung up his toy and put away his stuff. He put on his orange shirt and blue pants and white shoes. As he opened his door, his comedian sister was standing with a happy smile. He sighed,

"Look, if you here to tell me more jokes, then save them for later beca-"

He was quickly interrupted as Luan planted her lips with his. He blushed a bit before she pulled back.

"…uh…" His thoughts were trying to process what just happened. She turned around,

"See ya later Linc." She walked back to her room. He was standing there wide eyed but shook his head and dropped it. It was probably just another game they were playing so he ignored it. Just as he was about to walk downstairs, Lynn stepped in front of him with a grin.

"…what?"

She chuckled and quickly kissed him on his lips too. He blushed more brighter as she stopped. His eyes went more wider then before as she walked past him and patted his back before walking into her room.

As he stood there, '…what the hell?'

He walked downstairs and he opened the front door and was met with his other sister Luna.

"Are you gonna?.."

As expected by him, she kissed him on the lips as well. His blush was even more hotter due to earlier events. She pulled away and went inside the house and to her room upstairs. He sighed deeply as know what the hell is going on with those three? He walked down the street and reached Clyde's house. He knocked on the door and his best friend answered and noticed his red face,

"Are you okay dude?"

"Yeah…just had a weird 10 minutes coming here…"

"What was so weird about it?"

"I…don't want to talk about it or even think about it…let's just do something that doesn't involve my house…"

"Um…okay, whatever you say." They went inside his house.

* * *

3 hours later…

He was looking a lot better than before as he walked in from the front door. He headed upstairs and as he entered his room, all three of the sisters were in there sitting in different sections. Lynn on his bed, Luan on the bean bag chair, and Luna on his desk chair. The three looked at him with looks that made him have that same weird feeling from before and the blush rushing back to his face.

"Uh, what are you all doing in my room?"

"For the annual feast." Luna said with some excitement in her voice,

"Annual…feast?" Luan stood up,

"It's part of our little holiday Linc, and you're the meal."

He tried to walk out of the room but Lynn was now standing in his door frame. Nowhere to go, he freaked out blushed more harder,

"I-I don't know what your doing, but it's…getting weird!"

"Oh we know, which is why we had the others out of the house for the day while we celebrate~." Lynn pushed him on his bed and sat on top on his stomach,

"And I'm giving my thanks for the holiday first~…" She pressed her lips on him again, only this time, more passionate and more drool was running down her lips. It lasted for about 5 minutes until she pulled away and went down to his pants. He shot up and held the sides,

"W-WAIT! DON'T DO THAT!" She swatted his hands away,

"Just relax bro, your gonna love it~…" He face was already a very dep shade of red and was about to move backwards, but the other two girls pushed him down, laying on his back,

"Don't even try it~ There's no way to escape~" Luna said while licking her lips,

"Yeah~ So just enjoy it while you can~…" They were about to go on him, before looking at you readers and smiled,

"Happy Incest Day~~"

* * *

A certain Latina girl was siting on her bed playing a DS and just looked at the window suddenly,

"…why do I have the feeling that I should be extremely pissed right now?"

 **AN: I wasn't really feeling it while reading this because I am still kinda bummed out by the date not updating, and it's a shame because I wanted to make it longer, but my mind was still thinking a lot about it. Don't know why it bothers me a lot though if you guys can still read the chapters. Also to Mr loud, aren't you confused to what I said earlier?**


	6. Chapter 6: Interracial Sex Day

**(Sure. And a question to mr loud, are you using different names? I'm not being rude, just asking. Also, whose bill cipher? I searched him up and saw a british illuminati that is in Gravity Falls. Sorry to say this, but I never watched it because I didn't know of it before. But I'm planning to watch it when my internet gets fix. For now, let's enjoy this holiday page. Oh, and I didn't say you were a jack off.)**

 **Disclaimer: The best pokemon trainer in this island is right here!**

Little Lincoln was in his classroom, and his head was down on his desk making groaning noises much to everyone's dismay. His best friend was worried, seeing him worst than before. He patted his back and whispered in his ear,

"Hey Lincoln, are you feeling okay? You look even more depressed than yeste-" He glared at him,

"Don.t. Say. Anything. I just got into something and now I feel like a complete shit. So drop it!"

Clyde pulled his hand away and went back to the chalkboard. Lincoln on the other hand was trying to get his mind off of the small house party in his own bedroom, where there was nothing but loud moans and A LOT of clapping noises. If the others were still in the house, they would surely be in some deep trouble with the walls still being too thin, but luckily for them, they weren't. But he still lost something to them, and that was his virginity. He looked up from his desk to you readers,

"The things I do to make my sisters happy…but it's lucky that their…"holiday" is once a year so I don't have to worry about the rest of the year. But I have to be prepared for next year, because who knows what they have in store…and I'm not anxious to find out…" Just as he sighed and put his head down again, ignoring his teacher, he felt a vibrate in his back pocket. He picked up his phone and saw it was a text from Ronnie Anne.

" _Hey lame-o, how's your class?"_ He texted back,

"Boring as usual. How's yours?"

" _Same, nothing special. So hey, I have this thing that I wanted to talk to you about."_

"What's that?"

" _It's better in person. Let's talk about it after school."_ Getting the message, (Literally.) he put his phone back in his pocket and decided to listen to the teacher's lecture for the rest of the morning. Clyde poked his shoulder and he looked at him and he saw two thumbs up. He gave a thumbs up back, telling he's alright…for now.

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde walked through the crowd of people and headed out the gate of the school. There, he saw Ronnie Anne waiting by a sign post. They met with her and they gave the usual greetings and walked down the street. Clyde decided to separate from them, and walked the other way. As the two were heading down the street, on to the way to his girlfriend's house,

"So, what was that thing you wanted to talk about?" She looked at him with a small innocent smile,

"It's a surprise. So just wait." She turned back to the sidewalk view in front of her. He shrugged and just enjoyed the quiet. Although, considering her, this would be a nonstop conversation situation. Ah well, he was enjoying it nonetheless. He imagined he was free-flying in his own world where there's nothing but peace and q-

"We're here. Hey, lame-o, are you there? Earth, to lame-o!" He heard snapping in front of his face and saw they were already on front of her house. Was he spaced out for THAT long?

"Uh, how long was I staring into thin air?"

"3 minutes since we got here."

"…wow. I'm amazed at myself."

"I'm not. Now come on, let's go inside." They entered her house and was greeted by her older brother Bobby who, not surprising, was on his phone talking to you-know-who. They waved back as they went into her room and she closed the door. He looked around and saw it was pretty average, much to his surprised. He would've thought that she would have holes on the walls and broken stuff everywhere. But maybe he was just overthinking again. He faced her,

"NOW will you tell me what is it you wanted to talk about?" She took a deep breath,

"Did you do something yesterday that is completely stupid and wrong?" His eyes widen,

"Uh, w-what do you mean? I w-wasn't doing anything sil-" She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close,

"Just answer the question." Her tone would even scare a bear. He gulped,

"I…might have got into…a little disaster…"

"What kind?"

"…" She put her fist up,

"Tell me!" He shielded himself,

"I had sex with my sisters! Don't kill me!" He braced for impact, but nothing came. Instead, he felt his collar being released and saw her deeply sighing and looking down.

"I knew it…" He was completely stunned, not by the fact that she was not crying over the situation, but that she knew it. Silence filled the room for a few minutes until he spoke up,

"So…um, h-how did you…know?" She looked up at him,

"I just had a feeling, that's all."

"And…you believed that feeling?"

"Don't get all superstitious on me. I just had one alright?" Another moment of silence came. He didn't want word getting out, so he tried to talk it out,

"…are you…going to…"

"No." His eyes went wide again as he stared at her,

"I'm sorry, but what?" She sighed again,

"Look, everybody and me know that incest is really disgusting and wrong, but, considering you're a growing boy, and that your sisters are at that stage where puberty will make them have dirty and lewd desires, I'll let it slide, even though it should be reported. But it might destroy your family, and I'm not that cold, so your secret is safe with me." He wanted to cry like a baby at that point.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! I thought life was gonna be a real bitch knowing what my family would do if they ever found out! But then you said that, and now I know everything will be ok-"

"On one condition." He stopped his thanks,

"Huh?"

"You had sex with them…first. And I feel like I shouldn't be left behind. So lame-o…" She started to unzip her jacket and her shorts. Then she threw them at the ground and now it was her shirt and underwear that needed to come off. Lincoln was staring and his blush grew more and more. She was now completely stark naked and pushed him on her bed,

* * *

"Time for you and me to _spice it up_ ~" He gulped as she crawled towards him and let her lips and tongue do the talking. He made a few moans and let his mind take over.

"Ah…ah…y-you feeling alright there?~" He said a little tired as he was thrusting into her vagina and she was biting her lip and grabbing his shoulders.

"J-just shut up and d-do it! Put it all in me!" She ordered passionately,

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He pushed into her faster and harder and finally, they both reached their limits as he filled her with cum and tried hard not to scream, but failed. He lied down next to her and both stared into each other,

"B-better?" He asked while panting,

"Y-yeah…thanks for that lame-o~" They both chuckled and shared one last dee kiss until Lincoln checked the time on his phone.

"I gotta get home." He said while getting up and put on his clean clothes, now wet and smelly. Ronnie Anne could only watch him get dress from her bed. He put on the last piece of his clothing and waved to her,

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." He was about to head out the door,

"Hey lame-o." He turned back,

"Yeah?"

"What made your sisters want to have sex with you again?" He was surprised,

"Oh, well, they made this little holiday up that makes me like the meal. Don't get me wrong, it feels wrong, but at the same time, it feels right. Like with you." She just chuckled at that statement,

"Well, what say we make up a little holiday of our own if their gonna do it again next year?"

"Like…how they made it up?"

"Yeah, but it's only me remember?"

"Oh yeah, um, let's see…" Then he came up with one,

"This might sound weird, but how about "Interracial Sex Day"?"

"…that's…wow…"

"What? It's the best I come with in a short time." He scratched his head,

"Well okay then, then it's settled. The day after you have sex with them, is the day where we blow it off." They both put a thumbs up and Lincoln opened the door.

"Bye."

"Laters lame-o." Then the door closed leaving the girl by herself and smiling as she went to sleep from exhaustion…

 **AN: There you go. Hope it's okay. I had to rush the last parts cause of family getting in my business and had to hide it. And it's a bit too early to post this, but I had a lot of free time here, so might as well do it. Anyway, what should be the next holiday?..**


	7. Chapter 7: Fuck One of The Boys Day

**(Alright, I'll do that the page after the next one. And don't worry, I like the lost brother idea, but since I haven't watched Gravity Falls yet, I'll do another idea I had in mind. Meanwhile, here's a little something different than what I'm used to writing.)**

 **Disclaimer: Unworthy cur!**

It was currently 11:34 at night in the Loud House and everyone was asleep, except for two boys who were in the middle of something in the living room,

Lincoln faced palmed himself, "I'm not used to this yet, but I'll give it my best…"

"What the hell did you stop for?" Boy Lynn shot up while bending over the coffee table. He turned his head slightly behind,

"Nobody told you to fucking stop. Now keep this pain-train moving!" He said while pointing to his ass which Lincoln's penis was already inside.

"The pain-train, is still ongoing." Lincoln said while making more hard thrusts into the sporty boy's tuff ass. He cummed a little inside and covered his mouth from his screams.

"That's right little bro, fill me up like a goddamn waterboy~!" Boy Lynn commanded while biting his lips and making small moans.

"D-don't need to tell me twice!" Lincoln unloaded all of his juices into his older brother and started panting hard. Lynn, on the other hand, was not tired,

"Really Linc? That's all you got? I'm not surprised…" Lynn said while looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Lincoln stopped panting for a second,

"Cut me some slack here Lynn, I just learned this from the others." Lincoln said as he pulled out his 6 inch long penis from his butthole and a lot of cum was dripping from both ends.

"Tch." Lynn stood up and pulled his shorts and underwear up,

"Whatever. I've had enough for tonight anyway." He walked past him before Lincoln grabbed his arm,

"Don't give up, what if we switch things around for more fun?" Lynn turned around to face him,

"So, you think you can handle getting butt fuck do you?" Lincoln smirked,

"If you guys can take it, then so can I." Lynn smiled at that statement and turned him around and make him bend down on the table and quickly pulled his pants and underdown,

"If you insist, now let's see what we got here~…" He said while moving his hand up Lincoln's ass and to his dick which made him moan. He also put his finger in his hole to warm it up which caused Lincoln to moan louder. He slowly moved it up and down until his finger was getting wet. Lynn looked at his brother and saw he was trying hard not to give up. He pulled out his finger and smirked,

"Gotta say bro, it's not actually bad~." Lincoln could only chuckled at that as he is panting,

"W-well, I have learned it from you."

"Heh, well your gonna learn something else tonight~." He pulled down his shorts and underwear and kick them away. He licked his lips as he stared at his brother's seemly tight ass.

"Let's see if you really have the balls~."

"W-whenever your ready…but…please be gen-"

 **CLAP**

"Nope~."

 **CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP-**

"Ah! Aah! AAH! AAAH! AAAAAAHH! L-LYNN! STOP! P-PLEASE SLOW DOWN~~~!"

"Never~!"

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK-**

Lincoln couldn't take it anymore, he laid his face on the table, pulled his eyes back, and breath hard while sticking his tongue out.

"Now for the grand finale~~…." He pulled his penis back as far as he can, then,

 **SMACK!**

He reached his climax and filled his entire ass with his loving essence. He panted lightly as he started to sweat all over his body and pulled out his dick which was covered in cum all around it. Lincoln's ass was destroyed, and all he could is just lay on the table and breath hard. Lynn chuckled as he went to pick up his shorts and put them on. He went to his tired brother and patted his back,

"You did good Linc, maybe next time you could hold on a bit longer huh?" Lincoln looked up at him,

*pant* "T-thanks…" *pant* Then he walked behind him and gave his ass a hard smack with his hand,

"I'll see you tomorrow at the family picnic. Don't forget to pack the sandwiches this time." He walked up the stairs and to his room.

'Next time…next time I'll win." Was all Lincoln could think before going up to his room with pants in hand.

 **AN: Pfft hahaha! I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself XD. After watching that Genji and Soldier thing on youtube, I just had to so don't hurt me! But don't worry, this was made completely out of fun so there won't be anymore. I hope you guys don't mind me posting like REALLY damn early when I posted the last one yesterday. Now then, onto to other holidays that needs to be done!**


	8. Chapter 8: No Suck Luck Sequel

**(Well, I kinda had him kill the older siblings already, but sure, I'll do it. But this time, no murder, just injuries. So let's go.)**

 **Disclaimer: Did you guys fucking see the Genji vs Raiden DBX?! Holy shit!**

Lincoln was on the couch, trying to get his mind off of the whole "him being bad luck" incident. At first, he didn't mind it, with him being out of any of his families activities, but then they went too far. First, they didn't take him to the movies. The next, his bed room getting boarded up. Even him sleeping outside but not in the dog house, and finally not going to the beach when the parents had a achievement. His little lie went too far, so he tried to reason with them, but then Lynn, who still believes in him being bad luck, made the family completely avoid him. They even sold his stuff! The thought just made him feel incredibly pissed off to the point where he wants to snap.

After failing to calm himself down, he threw the remote to the ground, causing it to break, and stood up.

'So they think I was unlucky eh? They think I'm a fucking black cat, waiting to walk across from them?!' He grit his teeth,

'If they want me to be bad luck, I'll fucking show them bad luck…' He stomped his way upstairs and stood in the hallway,

"ALL OF YOU! GET OUT HERE! NOW!" Every Loud sisters , minus Lily, popped their head out of their room,

"Um, what do you want twerp? I'm in the middle of so-" Lincoln interrupted while pointing at her,

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FAT FUCKING PHONE USER!" Lori flinched at his tone,

"I WANT EVERYBODY DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"

"Why? What's so important?" Luna asked, a little afraid of his volume.

"JUST DO IT!" They all followed him downstairs with confused looks as he is breathing hard. They reached the bottom as he sighed deeply and turned around to face them with an angry look,

"You all know why I brought you down here? Huh?" They looked at each other, then back to him,

"No, we don't." Luan said. Lincoln scoffed,

"Of course you fucking don't…your all SO busy that you don't give a shit about the "bad luck" incident. This family is so fucking dumb to believe in that kind of bullshit…"

"Is that why you called us all? Get over it already, that happened like a few days ago." Lynn, the one who caused it all, spoke up. He gritted his teeth again as he pointed his finger at her,

"SO FUCKING WHAT?! I HAVE TO FUCKING REMIND YOU THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GOT MOM AND DAD TO SELL MY STUFF! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO SLEEP ON THE GROUND?! DO YOU?!"

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING HERE?!" Lynn Sr. and Rita appeared from their room behind the couch and he had a serious face. Lincoln turned his head to him,

"Ah yes, the "man of the house"…yeah, the one who was supposed to make every one of his kids happy. But not me! The boy who can't join in on the fun!" Then to his mom,

"And don't think your out of the picture. You helped him sold my shit…how do you think that makes me feel? Huh? Do you not care about your baby-boy's feeling?" His parents felt offended,

"Son, I'm sorry that we sold your stuff, I really am, but now you have them back. So don't take that tone wi-"

"WHAT ABOUT BEFORE THAT?! IT WAS RAINING WHEN I SLEPT OUTSIDE! I WAS COLD AND WET! I HAD TO ENDURE IT UNTIL SOMEONE OPENED THE DOOR!" The whole family looked shocked, as his volume got more higher than before.

"And let's not forget, even when I proved myself to not be badluck after Lynn's game, you all still made me wear the damn squirrel suit at the beach…IT WAS HOT AS FUCK YOU FUCKTARDS!" He stopped for a second before rubbing his head,

"But, yelling at you won't calm me down now…" He went to his dad's room,

"So I'm gonna show you fuckers for a "family"…" Then he pulled out one of his dad's thick golf club,

"…how "unlucky" you all are right now." Everybody took a step back as he stepped forward towards them,

"L-Linc, we can talk this over can we? W-what say we do the chores for a week while you just relax and read your comics?" Luna said, clearly afraid. Lincoln didn't stop,

"Y-yeah bro, we can even do whatever you want! But not like before, we won't complain!" Luan with the same tone. He still didn't stop,

"P-please don't hurt us Lincoln! We were only afraid of what would happened if you came to our stuff!" Lola and Lana, clearly the most scared. But even with them, he didn't stop walking. Then all of their backs met the wall. Lynn Sr. covered his daughters and wife with his body while Lincoln finally stopped and looked at him,

"Son, please, we know it was wrong to do what we did, but this is your family isn't it? You make mistakes, you find a way to redeem them somehow."

"But that's just it…" Lincoln shook his head,

"All of you are gonna keep doing the same mistakes while I have to suffer trying to make it right. That's the cycle in this family. That's why…"

 **BAM**

Lynn Sr. fell down on his side, unconscious with blood coming out his nose. The whole family looked in horror at him.

"I'm stopping this cycle." He pointed the club at them,

"So who's first to "redeem their mistakes"?" He held it up,

"I guess all of you will have to do~."

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

All of the sisters were now on the ground with bruises on their faces and broken teeth. He looked at his mom who was now in complete terror. He smiled and faced her,

"Don't worry mom, I just want you to know that I'm doing this out of love. For you. For dad. And for them." He held it up again as she looked at the club with wide eyes,

"I'll give the dentist a note."

* * *

Many ambulances were infront of the house with each family member getting inside each one and having broken faces. Lincoln was discussing the matter with one of the medics, pretending he was scared,

"So you didn't see who did this?"

"N-no sir…I-it all just happened so fast that…that…" The medic patted his back,

"There there kid, whoever did this to your family will pay for their injustice." Lincoln looked up at him with a sad face,

"T-thank you sir…I needed that…" He nodded before turning away to drive one of the vehicles. He turned his head back to him,

"And your sure you wanna stay here? We can bring you to the hospital too."

"N-no thanks. I have a baby sister in there who needs my attention after what happened. But I'll come tomorrow when they are in their beds." The medic nodded,

"Alright, but if you see the madman again, don't hesitate to call." Lincoln nodded and all of them were on the way to hospital. Lincoln went back inside and went upstairs to Lisa's and Lily's room and picked up the giggling baby out of her crib.

"Linky! Poo-poo!" She continued to giggle while he chuckled and tickled her stomach,

"Say Lily, what say you and me go pay our relatives a visit at the hospital tomorrow? We'll even throw them a "surprise" party." She looked at him and giggled again,

"Heh, I guess that's a yes then." He put her back in her crib and put her blanket over her and she yawned. He kissed her forehead,

"Goodnight sis." He headed out the door and closed it. He sighed,

"Now with that done…" He looked at all of his sister's rooms,

"Time to clean out the trash…"

 **AN: And there you go mr loud. Not sure you wanted it to be like this, but it's okay right? If not, I can rewrite it if you want, make it more innocent. Now to do that other holiday somebody wanted, but later. Oh, and hope you don't me posting this early, it's just that nowadays, I have a lot of freetime, even in my work.**


	9. Chapter 9: Attempted Suicide Day

**(Okay, but how? They go to the hospital and scolds them? Or when they are released from the hospital and go home and find them on the couch, waiting for them? Just tell me, and I'll make it like that. With that said, let's get on with this one from the legendary Red himself.)**

 **Disclaimer: Boy, everybody in the Booru is bitchy aren't they?**

 **POW**

 **CRASH**

Lincoln Loud, middle child of eleven, only boy of the siblings, and someone who is not ashamed of being himself, has always been a cheery kid in everyone's eye. He even tries his best to make everyone happy in his own way, but doesn't turn out how he wants it sometimes. Well, most of the time. He is someone who everyone can relate to when they look at him and his family, and that's why mostly everyone in the outside world loves his character. But what if he isn't all cheerful and happy-going as he seems? What if he bottles all of his emotions up? And when it pops, he does something he doesn't like at all.

 **Cough** **cough** "I-is that all you faggots got? I…bet a baby on steroids…can hit harder than you…" He is currently on the ground with a black eye, some broken teeth, and a broken arm and back. He earlier crashed against a locker hard enough for the door to bend.

"Oh, there's more where that came from you worthless little punk!" One of the bullys popped his knuckles while the other one grabbed him off the ground and pinned on the locker, in a chokehold.

 **POW**

He spit out more blood from his stomach, landing on the bully's arm.

"UGH! GROSS!"

 **POW**

He punched him again and threw his face hard on the ground, causing him to almost have a concussion,

"You little shit! That's fucking disgusting! Now your gonna pay the price!" Lincoln only had enough strength to turned towards his feet, and spit on his shoe,

"I-is that enough…b-bitch?"

"Why you fucking!.." Then the other one put his hand on his shoulder,

"Forget it dude, he's had enough for now. But later is where we get serious and teach him a REAL lesson about being a worthless nerd."

"Tch, fine…" Then he stomped on his stomach,

"GAH!" Now holding it in pain,

"You got lucky this time Loud. Just be glad your not in your grave already." They both ran away, leaving Lincoln to groan in pain. He was trying his best to not shed a single tear, to not look weak, not in school. But he just couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle all of the bullying, the teasing, the harassments, everything. So he did the one thing he can do right now: Try and ease off the evergrowing pain in his gut by walking it off. But he just collapses everytime he tries to get up. At this point, all he could ever do is, cry a little. He put his free hand to his face and sniffled.

'Why…why does this keep happening? Why can't anyone just leave me alone?" He looked at his palm,

'Is it because I'm different than the others? Is it because I have white hair? Is it because I like comics?!' He pounded the ground hard, hurting his fist but didn't care,

'WHY THE FUCK CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!' He continued to cry until he felt a different pain inside of him, not physical, but emotional. After a few minutes, he got up, slowly and steady, and walked to the nursery.

 **Knock knock knock**

A lady in a nurse out fit opened the door and saw him,

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" He kneeled down to his level and put her hands on his bruised spots,

"Come on in! Let's get those checked out!" She pulled him into the room and began the slow recovering treatment.

* * *

40 minutes later…

"Ah! That still hurts…" He hissed while the school nurse continue to put some kind of ointment that stings the skin,

"Sorry, just…keep…holding…still…"

"OW!" He put a hand on the spot where it hurts the most: The head. He sighed and put his hand,

"I'm sorry, it just hurts like, a lot."

"It's alright, this is a normal reaction from people like you." Hearing those words hit him inside,

'People…like me…' He hissed again as the last spot of blood was cleaned off of his face and head. The nurse threw away the blood stained wipes and once again checked his head for anymore injuries. He was lucky there wasn't, but he still had a massive headache. She petted his head,

"There. Feel any better now?" He touched his spots and they still hurt a little, but not as much anymore. He gave the nurse a soft smile,

"Y-yeah, thank you."

"It's my job. Now I suggest you take it easy for a bit and not do anymore dangerous activities or else your head will suffer and you'll have a serious concussion. Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll try to be careful from now on…" He jumped down from the bed and headed out the door. As soon as he closed the door,

"Hey, where do you he went?" His heart stopped and looked in the direction of the voice,

"I think he went this way. Come on!" He ran the opposite way, afraid of what will happen. He heard heavy footsteps from behind him,

"I hear him! He's this way!"

"We're coming for you nerd!" He ran his fastest until he saw the school door. School was still in section, but he just didn't care anymore and ran out the door. He didn't stop running. He ran, and ran, and ran. Then after his sprint, he stopped to catch his breath,

 **pant** **pant** **pant** He looked behind to see nothing but cars passing by,

"T-they'll never…get me…now…oh my god…I need a rest…" He walked to the nearby park and sat on the closest bench. He wiped some sweat from his forehead and realized he was getting a bit sleepy. His eyes were trying their best to stay open, but to no avail. He decided to lay on his back,

'Maybe some shut eye will help me…but will it help me with my problem? Of course not. Why…would…it…' He entered the dream world.

He opened his eyes, and found he was standing in front of the school,

"What the- Why am I here? I thought I ran away…" Curious, he walked towards the building and opened the front door and there was nothing but complete darkness.

"Um…hello?" He stepped inside and heard his own foot step making a echo,

"Anyone…here? Hello? If…this is a prank, stop!"

 **SLAM**

He jumped up and turned around. The door is closed. He tried to open it, but was locked completely shut. Then, a small light flickered on and he slowly turned his head around, a boy sitting in a chair in the middle of the hallway, his back faced away from him, and a baldhead. He slowly made his way to him, the boy not reacting at all to his presence.

"Hello?" …nothing. He gulped, but gathered up his courage and still walking,

"Um, is…there anybody else here? Are you the only one?" Still silence.

"Hey, come on man, quit it. I-it's not funny anymore." He said while being a few steps away,

"D-did you not hear me? I said-" He touched his shoulder and the head of the boy came off and landed next to his feet,

"AAAAAAAH!" He looked at it closer and saw it was…him. Completely destroyed face with some of its facial features gone. No eyes, no nose, just a empty soulless head that had its tongue sticking out of its mouth and blood pouring from the neck.

"O-oh my jesus…w-what the fuck? I-is-" Suddenly his mouth was covered and was pulled into one of the classrooms.

 **CRASH**

He broke some of his bones upon impact on the teachers desk. He groaned upon opening his eyes, and saw the same two bullies from before, only this time, more bloody and had creepy smiles,

"Oh look, it seems like little loud here came back from hell…at lease he saved us the trouble of dealing with the other weaker kids…"

"Yeah, so let's put him back where he belongs, but more…what's the word? "Gory"."

The first held him down in place while the other took out a machete. Lincoln eyes widen and struggled to break free,

"Don't be like that loud, we're only trying to be good friends…not. Hehehehe…" The other one put his hand down his chest and raised his weapon up.

"HehehehahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAHHHHAAAA!" Lincoln stared in absolute horror while bawling,

"No NO NO PLEASE! PLEASE! NOOOOO-"

* * *

"-OOOO!" He shot up, breathing hard. He quickly looked around, and saw he was still in the park, sun starting to set. He rubbed his stomach, nothing. Then his neck, still intact. He sighed in relief and rubbed his eyes with his palms and it didn't hurt. He put on his camera on his phone and saw his face was already better,

'Huh, guess it's not all so bad…' Then he went back to thinking,

'Was that dream, supposed to mean something? Was it telling me…' He shook his head and checked his phone again and saw it was 5:57 AM.

'Looks like its about time to get home…' He stood up and stretched. He walked out of the park and walked down the almost darken streets.

10 minutes later…

Lincoln walked through the door and saw his sisters on their oh-so original business. He sighed as he headed towards the stairs,

'I don't feel like dealing with them…I rather go rest my hea-'

"Hey, twerp." He flinched as he quickly turned around and it was just Lori holding a laundry basket full of all their clothes,

"Y-yeah? W-what's with the laundry?"

"Did you hit your head of something? It's your turn to do the laundry." She violently pushed the basket into his arms and he almost fell. She walked past him and up the stairs,

"If you don't use the right kind of soap, I'm going to make you regret it! Oh and don't forget, your gonna help me paint my nails by letting me put my feet on you. You can't say no, because I'm the oldest. So be there!" She yelled while going to her room. He internally sighed,

'Looks like that rest will have to wait…' He staggered his way to the kitchen,

"Hey Lincoln!" He jumped and almost dropped the clothes. He turned his head and Luan was standing behind him,

"Hey sis, uh, how's it going?"

"Tomorrow I have a gig at the comedy club. And I need the person that I completely trust to be my audience while I warm up with the jokes. Plus, your actually familiar with comedy so I said why not? So, sound good?"

"Actually Luan, I just want to this laundry and go take a rest an-"

"Please Linc? If you agree to this, I promise I won't put you on my list for when next April Fool's will come." Hearing that, he was happy to get off of that horrid holiday. But he didn't show it,

"Sure. Just give me a hour and I'll be up."

"Thanks Lincoln, I knew I can count on my favorite brother."

"But I'm your only brother…"

"Exactly! HAHAHA!" She walked upstairs,

'I…fail to see the laughing part there…' As he enters the kitchen,

"Hey bro!" He again jumped, causing some shirts to fall down. He looked back around and there stood Luna,

"What's up?"

"I need somebody to restring my guitar and I'm kinda busy writing a new song for me and the crew's practice run tomorrow. It's gonna be rocking all bloody day!"

"…what cre-"

"Not important. So will you do it or what?"

"Well, actually Luna, Lu-"

"Lincoln, this is me and the guys big opportunity to be rising stars! It could be our big break! Don't you want to see me on the spot light?"

"I-I do but-"

"Just this once. Please?" He wanted to put the basket down, decline her request, and tell Luan that he is tired and he just wants to sleep, but he does anything in this house and family to keep them all happy. That's something he wouldn't trade for the world.

"Sure. I'll have to finish both of those things fasts then." She patted his back,

"You're the best bro ever. Thanks for this. I'll leave it in my room when your done. I'll come back from the garage when I have the PERFECT song!" She ran past him and out into the backyard,

'Alright…alright…get a hold of yourself Lincoln, you've done worst than this. Just do the laundry, then those two's things, and then I'm done. Simple as that…' He bended down to reach the clothes,

"Lincoln!" He slightly jumped, but not enough for the clothes to shake, and turned his head yet again to see Lynn with a baseball in hand,

"W-what?"

"I have this game tomorrow and it's the finals which means if we win, we win like all-stars! So I was wondering if-"

"If you want me to help you practice. But it's already dark."

"So? I practice in the house all the time, and nobody "bats" a eye…wait, did I just pull a Luan there?"

"Yeah, but forget about it. Look, I'm extremely busy right now and I have enough to deal with so if you jus-"

"Lincoln…if you don't help me practice, I'm going to make sure you stay in the hospital for a year and you won't have any parts on you for anybody to remember you." She put her fist in his face,

"Got it?"

 **gulp** "Y-yeah!"

"Good. I'll see you in my room later." Now she went upstairs,

'Anymore of this, and I'll be dead before I know it…I just hope that was the last on-'

"Hey big brother." He slightly jumped again and sighed,

'Fucking jinxed it…'

"Lucy. What is it? Wait, let me guess, it involves something tomorrow doesn't it?"

"Yes. I need your help with this new poem I'm working on. It's called "Darkness at it's fullest." I'm going to make it more longer than the rest and my only friends in the drama club and my best friend will be expecting a good one, but I need you to come up with more words as I go along in my room." At this point, he REALLY wanted to say no,

"Look Lucy, I want to help you, but some things are going on right now and it's already nighttime. So I just want to do this and get it over with. So just PLEASE do it by yourself." He started to stagger once more, before feeling a cold shiver up his spine.

"Lincoln Loud, I hereby curse you to the bottomless pit of the dark abyss for all eternity! If you do not comply my request, I will make you one of the many victims to suffer of my wrath!" Her best impression of a dark wizard, he sighed deeply,

"Alright! I'll help you! Just give me like 20 minutes and I'll be there!" Then she went back to her usual self,

"Thanks Lincoln, I knew I can count on you."

"Yeah well, I don't really care anymore so-" He saw she was gone,

'…like I said, I don't care anymore. Please! For the love of God, let Lucy be the las-'

"Linky!" He heard two light voices and one rough voice,

'Oh for the love of fuck-' He faced the other way and saw Lola, Lana, and Leni waving.

"H-hey guys. Need anything?" Lola stepped forward,

"Actually, I needed someone to be the judge of when I win the pageant tomorrow and that someone is you. And before you ask, yes, I chose you because you are a suitable candidate to see me win. Now don't say anything, and just meet me in my room, I already have everything set up." Without him saying a single word, she walked with passion up the stairs,

'That's Lola for you I guess…' He was interrupted by Leni poking his shoulder,

"Lincoln, I need someone to help me with a dress I'm working on. It's supposed to be a birthday gift for a friend and I want it to be REALLY special."

"Oh, alright then, so you need me to model again for you?"

"Hmm, no not this time. Just help with the needles because some of the areas are too thick."

"What does that me-"

"It's not important right now. Just please help me!"

"Leni, I-" She made a signature puppy face. If it was anybody else, he'll just shrug it off. But considering this is one his nicest and cutest sisters, he had to give in,

"…okay."

"Yay! Thanks Linky!" She kissed his forehead and went upstairs. He looked down to Lana who was holding Hops,

"And what do you want?"

"Well, me and Hops here wanted to go play in the creek tomorrow where we…didn't released those frogs before. But mom and dad forbid me to go anywhere anymore without one of you guys watch me. Soooo…" He wanted to put his face on the basket and suffocate himself. He wanted to pound his own head with the heavy basket. He wanted to do whatever to get out of those things. But Lana's request didn't have to make him do anything tonight like all the others. So he went with it,

"…alright, I'll make sure you and Hops there are safe."

"Woohoo! Thanks Lincoln! Come on buddy, let's go take a nap!" The frog ribbit and both ran upstairs,

'What I would kill to take a nap myself…wait, that just leaves Lisa and Lily! Alright, no more taking stupid requests! I'm going to the washer right now!' He still is having trouble walking with the basket and going down to the basement.

'AND this is what happens when you have a house full of ten siblings and two parents! You never catch your breath! Your too nice to say no! And even if you say no, they'll fucking force you without your permission what-so-ever! If only I lived in a world where I just didn't care about kill-' He was infront of the washer.

'…no Lisa? No Lily? Huh, would you look at that." He opened the door and one by one, he put all of them in and started the old machine up. He leaned on the dryer, now going back to the dream,

'I'm still kinda confused by why I had that…' He sighed,

'All this thinking is gonna give me a headache like before…but right now…' He looked up,

'How am I gonna deal with them? They didn't even give me the chance to tell them that the others already asked…' He sighed,

'Well, looks like there's no choice but to try and speed-blitz it. Just like you always do…simple…right?'

* * *

1 hours later…

Lincoln was sweaty to the core because he had completed walking up the stairs with the heavy basket of clean clothes and now he is helping all of his sisters, except Lana, Lisa, and Lily, and switching from one room to another, running. He felt like he was about to die from complete exhaustion, but kept going.

He entered Luan and Luna's room, panting and putting his hands on his legs.

"Lincoln! What are you doing? Your supposed to be sitting down and watching me!"

 **pant** **pant** "S-sorry! Sorry!" He sat down on the bean-bag chair,

"C-contin…continue! Come on!"

"Lincoln!" Lori came running into the room. He stood up and backed away.

"We're in the middle of the coating of my other foot! What are you doing?!"

"What? But he's helping me make a dress for my friend!" Then Leni went beside her,

"Um, no! He's helping me with my jokes!" Luan on her mini stage argued,

"He's helping me with my baseball skills!" Lynn came in next,

"Well he was helping me write a poem." Lucy appeared out of nowhere,

"No! He's my servant and he's helping me to win the pageant!" Lola came running in,

"Woah woah, what's with all the commotion?" Luna came running up the stairs to find most of them arguing,

"Lincoln's supposed to help me!" They all said in unison. Luna then went into her room,

"What? Linc, I thought you said you were gonna help me restring my guitar!" She walked to her bed and picked it up,

"And it's not even restring!" She took some steps towards him as he stepped back. The others noticed this and joined in. They cornered him into a wall and bombarded him,

"My nails are gonna look ugly! Don't you know how important this is?!" "My friend will be devastated! I don't want that to happen! "This is my one chance bro! I'm gonna make us famous!" "My comedy career will be broken! Do you want that to happen?!" "The finals Linc! My team! We're gonna be champions!" "My friends Lincoln! They won't be anymore if I can't do it!" "This pageant is my whole reason! My whole reason!" He couldn't take it anymore, he sat on his legs, and put his hands on his head,

'Stop…no more…please…no more! I'll do something…to make you all happy! So please! Just stop!' He dug his fingers in his head deeper…

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" The room went silent with Lori's uproar. Lincoln looked up and saw her face, and it wasn't a nice face,

"Lincoln, you agree to help me, but you even agree to help the others out…all at the same time?" He looked down,

"…y-yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because…I wanted…to make you all not mad…and I didn't had…the ti-"

"Lincoln…" Her tone got more darker and the rest of the sisters looked down at him,

"Of course we're mad, what would've happen if you overworked yourself? What then? Would you just walk away like it's nothing? You could've just said something instead of staying quiet!" He looked even more hurt. She then sighed,

"I know we ask of you for too much stuff, but we just hoped you wouldn't hurt yourself doing it. That we don't take you for granted…but…it clearly seems like we can't trust you anymore to push your own limits without killing yourself. Sorry to say this Lincoln, but you won't be doing anymore favors for us." He went wide eyed and looked at them,

"W-what? W-what are you saying?" She sighed again,

"I'm saying that we won't ask you to do stuff for us anymore. Like, never. At all." All of them nodded. He eyes went even wider and shook his head,

"No. NO! I-I'll do good! I-I won't do everything at once! I won't kill myself! I WANT TO MAKE YOU ALL HAPPY! I'LL DO BETTER! I PROMISE!" They all ignored him and walked away from him, except for Luan and Luna, who just stood where they are and shake their heads at him. He didn't want to believe it, but his sisters didn't need him anymore, they didn't need his help, they didn't…well…they didn't need him for anything other than to support them. He stared at the ground on his knees with a blank expression. Luna sighed before walking over to him and patting his back,

"Bro, I…I…I think you should get out." Without a word, he stood up and walked out of the door. As the door closes, he walked to his room, unaware that the others were doing their things without him. He opened his door and went inside and closed it. He then, all of the sudden, fell on his knees and started to cry into his hands,

'They…they don't…need me anymore…all these years…of helping them…and they…threw it away…like it's all for nothing…but I…I didn't do…anything wrong! So then…why?..' He continued to bawl until he looked at his palms,

'I-if I can't be of any use to this family…then what use am I? Just…a bag of flesh waiting to rot and die? Were those bullies right? I'm…worthless? Is this…what that dream meant? Me, dying to this?!' After a few minutes of trying to calm himself down, he then thought of the worst way possible to this solution,

'If they don't want me to be a help in this big ass family, then they are better off without me right? That's what they wanted all these years! To kick me out! Yeah! I saw it in their fucking eyes! THEY FUCKING HATE ME!' He went to his drawer and pulled out…some wiring from the shed and a sharp knife.

'WELL LUCKY FOR THEM, THIS LITTLE FUCKING DISGRACE WILL BE GONE IN NO TIME! CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T SEE IT SOONER! IT WAS SO OBVIOUS!' He pulled out the end of the wiring and made it a bit short. He cut the end part off and…violently wrapped it around his neck. He spat out traces of blood,

'Almost…I can feel it…just a bit more…' He made more wiring and while hissing in pain, wrapped it around his wrists,

'J-just a bit more…j-just…one more…' He picked up the knife and stared at it. He looked at his door,

'I-I hope you all…have a happy future without me…c-cause it will be…' He then looked at the knife again, then,

 **STAB**

The knife's blade is straight through the middle of his chest, with gushes of blood squirting out. He slowly staggered, eyes turning gray, and chuckling silently,

'There…now…everything…is all…better…I…hope…your…all…happy now…you…fucks…' He collapsed to the ground, smiling to himself,

'This…is…like…a holi…day to you…right?..' He blacked out, but not before seeing his door slightly open.

 **AN: Have to end it here, getting tired. This took longer than what I expected, but what can I do now? This is probably my very first try at making a sad start of a story, so it might not be good. If there's any problems I need to improve, can you guys give me some pointers? Though I like to say that I had learned a bit from other great writers who have very nice sad stories. Anyway Red, hope this was okay with you and even tired to make your wiring and knife idea a thing in here. Sorry if it wasn't what you suggested. The dream thing is something I had in mind.**


	10. Chapter 10: Little Sister

**(A holiday requested by zemanapeking. For those who are asking for another part for Attempted Suicide Day, there will be or if it comes to it, will have more. But right now, I'm just finishing some holidays that people want in this. With that said, lets get it on.)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon! Gotta catch them all!**

"I TOLD YOU! THIS IS MINE!"

"NO! IT'S MINE!"

The two young blonde twins everyone behind the screen knows as Lola and Lana, were playing tug of war with a new jump rope that the dad bought. Ever since they got it, they've done nothing but fight over it at the slightest chance they get. It annoyed most the siblings, but just ignored it as they already know it's how they are when trying to share things. They only interrupt when things go a little too far. Right now, they were growling at each other, electricity sparking from their eyes, and their teeth gritted largely.

"LET. GO!" Lola tugged it hard,

"NO! YOU LET GO!" Lana tugged it back. Then it was stolen from their hands and brought in the air by Lincoln, out of their reach,

"HEY!" Both said in unison and furious,

"What did I tell you two before? If you can't share, you can't have it until you learned to be nice." Then both turned their backs to each other,

"In case you haven't noticed, we are complete opposites of each other. Like I would try and share with someone who eats dirty stuff from the trash and don't wash their hands for a living."

"And who said I was gonna share with her? I'm not giving my jump rope to someone who only cares about her stupid looks and thinks she's a dumb sparkling princess." Then Lola turned around again, blood boiling,

"YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN?! I DARE YOU TO SAY IT AGAIN!" Then Lana with the same attitude,

"I CAN SAY IT ANYTIME I WANT! AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT YOU-" Then Lincoln stepped in between them

"Alright alright, break it up you two. If you can't get along with each other, or even TRY to give it a chance, then I have no choice but to keep this for my own."

"WHAT?!" Both said in unison again,

"Yeah, until you both do something that you can get along with in, this toy stays with me." He said as he walked back to his room and closes his door. The two just stared at it, fists balled. They growled before stomping back into their room and angrily slammed the door shut. Lana sat on her bed petting her dear pet, Hops, trying to calm herself down while her twin just straight up ranting loudly and punching and kicking the air,

"Who does that boy think he is?! Just because he's bigger, taller, and older doesn't mean he can take the stuff I want! It's not fair! How would he like it if I took his stupid comic books and video games! I bet he will cry like a baby! If only if- if- GRRRRRAAAAA!" She punched her dresser which made a few things fall and break. Lana was just watching her, secretly feeling the same about the whole age and superiority complex with Lincoln and the five oldest girls, and wants to do something about it.

"Well, there's really nothing we can do about it. As long as they are still in the house until we get older and they move out, there's nothing we can say against them. Except telling mom or dad." Lana said while taking the words she said with some hint of sadness,

"That's why we're going to find a way for us to pay them back."

"Okay, but…how? Finding a way never ends up good in this family. Except maybe in the end."

"Haven't you forgotten? We have someone who CAN help us with that." Lola said with a devious smile.

"We do?"

"Yes."

"ALRIGHT!...who is it?" Lola face palmed,

"Someone we know who is a super genius and is only two years younger than us."

"Oh? OHHHH. Her right? But what you gonna make her do?" The pageant winner then looked at the readers direction with a evil smile,

"You'll see dear twin…" Then Lana looked the same way,

"Um…what are you looking at?"

* * *

"…and that's why we need you to make that." Lisa just scoffed at Lola's request while tinkering with small chemical vials,

"What makes you hairless monkeys think I should waste my time working on such a useless device like that?"

"Oh I don't know, the fact that they forbid you to experiment on anyone outside of the family and we ALL know you want to experiment on the older ones right?" She said while putting her arm around the small girl's shoulder. Lisa then looked at her and fixed her glasses,

"What are you getting at? Explain right now."

"NOW you want to know do you? What am I saying is, what if you had permission to do whatever you want with them if you build that? What achievements will you accomplish? How far will you go to making the ultimate experiment?" She said while putting her hands upwards, like she's touching the stars, then pointed at some blueprints for something else on the side of the table,

"All of the things you want can be here…if you build it." Then patted her chest,

"What do you say?"

Lisa just stared at her, then the blueprints, then to the vials in front of her. The words that came out of this girl's mouth was like a fantasy about to come true for her. If she did do this, there won't be any problems other than the parents finding out, but that's a problem their gonna solve for another time. She sighed and shook her head,

"…give me a hour or two. I'll have it done by then." Then Lola petted her head,

"I knew you'd understand."

"Can I have a say this?" They both jumped and screamed and saw Lucy standing right beside the table, leaning on it,

"Wait, so you want to do something about this too?" The blode asked confused,

"Yes, I can't stand Lynn's constant bragging about me staying inside all the time and when I say no, she says I have to do it because she's the boss in our room. Every single time, she bothers me about the same thing to no end. So that's why I want to be a part of this."

"Well, if you already know what the device Lisa's gonna build, then yeah, we'll make you a part of this."

"Thanks. If I had any emotions left, it would be happy."

"…right. Anyway, let us know when your done!" She said while pulling the goth girl out and let the scientist do her job in exchange for what she said. Then Lily started giggling which caught her attention and she went over to her and picked her up. She looked at her with a finger on her chin,

"Hmm…perhaps you like to be a part of this too?"

"Poo-poo! Hahahaha!"

"I will take that as a yes then." She put the bottle in her mouth and put her back in the crib and started the project right away,

2 hours later…

Lola came bursting in with Lana and Lucy came in behind her,

"Hey sis, is your device working?" Then Lisa turned around from her desk and showed them a weapon that looked like a ray gun that's the size of a magnum, so she used two hands to hold it,

"Yes, it is now complete. If you want it to work like how you want it, then simply switched this nob right here…" She pointed to a nob that had a arrow pointing to a word called "Younger" and turned it to "Older".

"…then it should work like that. Want to give it a try?" Lola then had that evil smile again,

"Do it."

"Alright, just gotta power it up…ready the trigger…aim…" A blue laser comsumed Lola. The three closed their eyes as Lily giggled and pretend to touch it. Then, it died down. They looked back Lola who not only was much taller, but had the body of a sexy 18 year old. And for some odd and bizarre reason, her clothes grew just as she did so they fit perfectly. Lana's jaw dropped,

"Whoa…that's…that's…awesome!" Lola inspected herself,

"If this is what I'm gonna look like in 12 years, then God bless me for being a beautiful princess." Then Lana jumped up and down,

"Do me! Do me! I want to see myself in 12 years too!"

"Now don't get your overalls in a tight spot, I'm working on it." Powered up, aimed, and fired. Same ray of light consumed her and died down seconds later. Lana looked down at herself and had the same body shape as Lola's, except for the hat. She too looked at herself,

"WHOA HO HO! Now THIS is a pretty good improvement!" Lucy then showed a very small smile,

"Wicked."

"Do you want to go next?"

"Sure. I want to see what the next generation of what I would see myself is like."

Few minutes later…

"And now, for our youngest sibling." Grownup Lisa with a nice body too said while pulling out Lily and placing her on the ground. She again powered up her ray and blast her. When the light died down, Lily was now a adult like them, except wearing only a diaper that luckily grew to cover her girl parts. She looked at the room curiously and then to the other younger but bigger sisters.

"…wh-what's going on here?" She looked at her hands, then to her almost naked body,

"W-why am I a woman?! I-I'm not supposed to be like this!" She started to freak out until the others hugged her and rubbing her head,

"Easy easy Lily, this is just a dream. Your just dreaming. Dreaming…okay? Just take it easy." Lola said while patting her back,

"A-a dream?"

"Yeah, so just calm down."

"O-okay…okay…I'm calm…" Lola then chuckled like a maniac,

"Finally, now all we need to do now make Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, Lori young and then we'll have the power!"

"You know, you didn't need to say all their na-"

"Quiet! Now then Lisa, you think you can make them all young at the same time?"

"I can, but they need to be at the same spot and at the same time though. So unless you have a plan for them to come running in like there's a massive emergency, they won't budge. Trust me, I know from experience."

"Hmm, we'll deal with the girls later, right now, let's go pay our "big" brother a visit." Lisa spin the ray like a gun,

"Just tell me where to aim and I'll deliver it."

"So wait, you were actually gonna do that?" Clyde on the other side said while Lincoln was lying on his stomach reading his comics,

"Yeah, why? Is it that bad?"

"Of course it is! Don't you know that it's illegal?"

"Well, the other kids are doing it, why can't we?" Then he heard his door open. He sighed,

"Look, whoever you are, I'm not in the mood to talk about your stuff right now so ju-" He was now in a ray of light. It died down again, and now he had the body size of a 5 year old. He, on accident, fell from the bed and landed on his back,

'Ugh my head…what the heck was that just no-" He looked at his body and he looked to be closed to his feet,

"…I'm…not even surprised considering this house has a buck load of siblings that do weird things. And one of them is a little girl has a lot of majors. Oh, and speaking of which…" He looked up and saw of his previously younger siblings, now way bigger than him and way more developed,

"Mind telling me what your doing?"

"We don't need to tell you anything short stuff. We're the older siblings now, so you don't need to ask anything dumb that comes out of you mouth. By the way…" She grabbed the jump-rope on his dresser,

"I'll be taking that thank you very much." He shook his head,

"Is this about what about before? Look, if it is, then I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to take your stupid jump-rope away, I was just getting really irritated so I did what I do best. Now can you please change me back and you too so we can talk this out?" Lola put a finger on her chin,

"Ummm, nope. Like I said, we're in charge now, so don't even try to convince me to make you older again."

"You may have made yourselves older, but the others will find out and they'll ground you."

"That's something we had in mind. So if you don't mind, we're going to take you to our room now." They pulled him by the arms. He tried to get away, but the body changing was too much for him. They then entered Lisa's room.

"So what's the plan?" Lana asked while the other three were looking for the same answer,

"Just leave that to me. Ahem…HEY GUYS, HUGH IS BACK!" Then heavy footsteps came running to their room until, all of them were in and looking around quickly,

"WHERE?! WHERE IS HE?!"

"NOW!" All of them were in a ball of blue light. When the smoke cleared, they all had the same body shape as Lincoln's. A few minutes of inspecting each other has passed, they all freaked out,

"OHMYGODOHMYGODWHATTHEHELLISGOINGONWHATTHEHELLISTHISSOMEONEPLEASEEXPLAINOHMYFUC-"

"QUIET!" They all stopped their screaming after Lola's command. They didn't noticed that she was now a woman, along with the Lana, Lucy, Lisa, and Lily. They gave confused faces and even saw Lincoln their height. He shrugged at the whole situation, knowing how this will go down.

"Ahem, now that I have got your attention, I would like to make a change around here."

"Change?" Lori stepped up to her and gave a angry look,

"What the hell do you mean by change?" Lola clicked her tongue and bend down to her level,

"You shouldn't be saying stuff like that. It's not good for you when you get older~"

"Lola, I'm giving you exactly three seconds to explain what your doing and why your like this. And…why "we're" like this! So start talking now or-" Fingers touched her lips,

"Wow, you talk too much." Then she stood up,

"Listen here! We're running this house now. Only until we do something about mom and dad, is that you guys will keep your mouths shut! Got it?"

"What makes you think just because you did something to us that we'll liste-" Then the look on her face caused the small girls to shake in fear. A effect from the ray,

"Do I have to repeat myself? Or do I have to punish you?"

"N-no ma'am!" They said shakily.

"Good." The smile came back to her face,

'Oh, I'm going to love this so much…' Then small Lincoln sighed,

'This is all not gonna end well…'

 **AN: Would've post this yesterday, but I had to cook for my dad's birthday. And the fact that they said my house's internet will never come back on pisses me off, but at lease the cable will be fixed so I won't have to look for new episodes online. And Red, if you think that I wasted the "Them growing up with Lisa's thing" idea, then this is a little different than what you wanted. I mean it doesn't have any lemons. Now then, if anybody else wants another holiday with the younger kids, or a holiday with any character in the show, I'm all ears…er…words.**


	11. Chapter 11: Hook Up Night

**(And another thing I wanted to get out my mind ever since I started this thing. Just a parody of Winky Dink's Hook Up series.)**

 **Disclaimer: Go Go Power Rangers!**

12:58 AM, At the Royal Woods motel…

Ronnie Anne walked in with nothing but a bra and a thong.

Ronnie: Hey there lame-o~ How you've been doing?

Lincoln: Same as always~

Ronnie: I see you kept your stature up there tight. And even down there~

Lincoln: You know I always eat my breakfast the right way. And all this energy inside me is wanting to get out and do something…wild~

Ronnie: Really?

Lincoln: Yeah, I use a banana and a donut the way any grownup would use them. You know, the she bang-bang~

Ronnie: Well why don't you put those skills…to the test~? If you can handle it like before~

Lincoln: Gladly~

Both were about to kiss, but Lincoln sighed as he backed away,

Ronnie: What's wrong?

Lincoln: I-I'm sorry, it's just that…I've been having trouble trying to get used to this whole…situation.

Ronnie: What do you mean a "situation"?

Lincoln: Well…you see…y-your not exactly the only girl that I like to have this kind of thing with…

Ronnie: WHAT?!

Lincoln: I-if you will just let me explain-

Ronnie: Who the hell do you think you are?! Just thinking you can have a damn affair? I'm swear lame-o, your always a dumb boy ever since we were kids…

Lincoln: L-look, if you will just listen to me, I don't have any sort of relationship with this girl. Other than one thing though…

Ronnie: And what's that?

Lincoln: Well, heh, your gonna laugh at this…

Ronnie: Tell me!

Lincoln: I…I…I-I think it's better if we wait it out…

Ronnie: Why? Is she gonna come here? Are you gonna choose her over me? Are you two gonna get hitched? Oh, and is she even more "loaded" than me?

Lincoln: What? Of course not! You both are pretty loaded like no one else!

Ronnie: Oooooh, now your comparing me to a fucking skank, who you probably met with like a few months ago, to me, who has been your girlfriend for the last 5 years!

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne, please let me finish! …I've might have…known this girl since maybe before you and I met…b-but let's just wait to see if she can help with the whole thing!

Ronnie: … **gives a death glare**

Lincoln: I-I promise it will all be fine! Besides, what say if I can make this better, we can have a little screw party afterward?

Ronnie: Your hopeless as usual…

 **Knock** **knock** **knock**

Lincoln! Are you in there?

Lincoln: And there she is! Ready to set things straight once and for all!

Ronnie: This better be a joke…

Lynn walks in with the same attire

Lynn: Oh…um…am I coming in…at a bad time?

Ronnie: …Lincoln…what the fuck? You are a sick and disgusting little bastard!

Lincoln: Hey, I live with 10 girls who, might I add, are 5 smoking hot older sisters and the 4 younger ones are REALLY developing. The youngest? She'll…get there eventually. You can't blame me if my teenage hormones are getting a mind of their own.

Ronnie: Ugh…your family is so weird…but I guess that's the reason why I fell for you years ago.

Lincoln: Soooo…we're cool?

Ronnie: For now.

Lincoln: Sweet! So ah, now that you're here Lynn, wanna…start this thing?

Lynn: You know I'm always up to the challenge~ Whether it's the team's balls, or your balls~

Lincoln: And what say you Ronnie? Wanna have a sweet screw party like I said?

Ronnie: Only if I call the first call.

Lincoln: Okay~ I think it's about time I show you the bigger and hairier side of the all famous Lincoln Log~

 **AN: Favorite loudcest couple? Check. Favorite normal couple? Check. A parody not matching their personalities because I don't care? Check. I'd say that this was a fun one to do despite being so short.**


	12. Chapter 12: Attempted Suicide Day Pt 2

**(Has anyone ever freaked out when they see a relative dead on the ground and you just don't know what to do but try and revive him and call 911? I tried to do that yesterday with my uncle who was faced down on the grass BUT it was already too late. But I've already been to a lot of funerals that I've just did my best to stay happy and not emotional. Fuck man, it's been hard for the others though and they're serious with their prayers. So I'm just gonna finish this part so that I could prepare for church.)**

 **Disclaimer: Does anybody else want a Playstation All-Stars 2? Just me? Okay…**

 **Beep** **beep** **beep** -

"…"

 **Beep** **beep** **beep-**

"…"

 **Beep** **beep** **beep-**

"…"

 **Beep** **beep** **beep-**

"…hm…"

 **Beep** **beep** **beep** -

"…hhg…uugh…wha..." Lincoln slowly opened his eyelids until he can finally regain his senses to open them wide open and saw a ceiling fan above him and looked forward and saw a old t.v. set on his upper left and a wooden door on the far end of the room he is in. He then realized he was…in the hospital. He looked down at himself he lifted the blanket covering him, he saw he was shirtless and had a small scar on the middle of his chest. He was confused, he killed himself. So why is he here? He then looked at his wrists and even saw some scars from the wires he wrapped himself with. He rubbed his throat and…it seemed better, but he figured there's a scar there too. Now he was even more confused, if the stuff he did to himself before actually happened, shouldn't he be dead right now? Is he actually dreaming about the same thing again? So many questions popped in his head, so he rubbed the top to not get a headache. Then he jumped a little as he heard the door open and a nurse with a clip board came in.

"Ah, Mr. Loud, your awake." She wrote a few things in her board as he just sat there trying to question again why he's alive. Of the one place he could be where he can't suffer anymore abusement and calling himself worthless to his family, he ended up alive and awake in the hospital. He sat up straight as he looked at her with a disappointing look,

"Um…do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Not at all."

"Hmm, to start, how…long was I out?" She checked her board again,

"About…nine days." Wait, for that long? Since he tried to kill himself?

"R-really?"

"Yes. It wasn't easy, but the doctors managed to get your arteries connected to your heart fixed with some surgery. They were cut when somebody stabbed you in your own bedroom. Truth be told, you would've bled out and died at the spot, but your mom managed to found you, on your floor with a big blood puddle, at the right moment in your own house." Seems like she didn't know it was him who stabbed him. And if the family doesn't know, then maybe he should keep it as a se-

No, sooner or later their gonna find out, and he's gonna take the blame for it again. So he thought for a short but as how he would tell all of them if they came in here at the same time, or at lease slept in the hospital with him. So he just decided to tell them, either all at once, or one at a time. But the latter is probably not gonna happen.

"…so basically, my mom found me, called you guys, brought me here without me knowing anything, perform a nine day surgery, and now here I am right? That's the whole story?"

"Yes. All of that was true. For someone who wasn't awake at the time of your near death, you're a smart kid."

"Thanks…I guess…uh, I-is there anybody else besides my family who knows about me?"

"Well, there's your best friend who saw you the second day you arrived and cried his eyes out, pledging to whoever did this to you will die a merciless death. Then there's your girlfriend tried her best to keep her "tough girl act" as she calls it, up when she saw you right there with nothing but a heart monitor and big hole stitched up in your chest. But failed and ran to your side. Then your friends and classmates at your school heard the news too and a few of them paid you a visit a few times. Of course, I don't know their names, but they did have some…interesting appearances."

"Huh…thanks again…and the last question for today." Then he hesitated and looked down,

"Is something wrong?"

"Are…are my family…here at the moment?"

"Yes, just outside the door, still heartbroken at what they saw. It even seems that some of them had interesting appearances too. Except your father, said he couldn't make it because of work problems." He sighed,

"Is visiting hours still up?"

"Of course."

"Good…can you…let them in? So that they can see that I'm fine?"

"Yes." Then she turned around and walked out the door and closed it. He just sat there, waiting for the right words to come to his head when they come in from that door. He could sense a little fear coming from his gut, afraid they'll scold him for trying to kill himself over a stupid reason. And they won't forgive him even if he tells them that he tries to kill himself for getting bullying, might tell him to stand up for himself. How can he? He was just a eleven year old boy who does nothing but read comics. Just somebody who gets in other people's business and ruins it for them. Just a boy who seems himself worthless to his family's eyes just because he couldn't help them with their stuff anymore. Just a boy who…well, maybe most people will get the idea, especially the bullies. He sighed deeply as he prepared for them, waiting "patiently",

"Heh, I guess Luan might laugh at that…if seeing me is a laughing matter…"

"Thank you. We'll see him now." He heard his mom finishing her talk with the nurse and held his breath. Then the door opened slowly.

 **AN: Sorry, had to rush the last few parts since my family is going early to the church. Maybe the next one will be longer if they didn't bother me so much.**


	13. Chapter 13: Happy RKO Day

**(Well, I'm not really a fan of wrestling nowadays since it's mostly for entertainment. I used to be when I was younger, but not anymore. But I guess I have some knowledge of Randy Orton's signature move so it would be fun to see where this will go. But this time, let's go one with Lynn's perspective.)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm running out of things to say…wow…**

It was another typical weekday in the Loud House as usual, and everybody has already shower, ate breakfast, and went to their own schools. But our main character is very busy with schoolwork at the moment, so instead, we will go with one of the sister's point of view for once. Here in her last year of middle school, Lynn Jr. was in class, having some trouble with her math work as she also focused in her mind some new moves from her sensei in karate class. She mostly just wants some time out in the basketball court with her friends and even her close friend, Polly Pain, was in the same boat in a different class. At lease the both wasn't dumb when it comes to situations, but they mostly act before they think, which is why some of their grades are a low. It didn't bother them that much though, so they didn't ponder deep into the matter. The bell finally rang, signaling it's lunchtime. The two met outside in the court and fist bump.

"You ready to throw down again?" Lynn asked while getting out a basketball from her dufflebag and threw it at her. Polly caught it and started bouncing it up and down,

"Always. Let's see if you improved since our last match shorty."

"Shorty?! That's it, the gloves are off and your going down!" She got in a defensive stance as they both just enjoyed themselves as their was a lot of "Booty Blocks" from her friend. Usually she uses it in roller blading, but basketball is good for it too. Of course, a few joined in and played with them, but they either walk away afraid, or injured.

20 minutes had past and they got a bit tired and sat down on the bench. Both drank water and wiped the sweat off of their foreheads. Then Polly decided to strike up a conversation,

"So hey, you've seen that wrestling match last night?" Then Lynn looked at her with excitement,

"Yeah! I wouldn't miss it for the world! If there was a sporting event instead, then I wouldn't have watched it."

"Same goes for me. If I had practice over the weekend, then missing that match would've left me devastated." The two continued with their little talk about how WWE had very sick ripped dudes and even their moves were awesome. The Tombstone, the Knock-Out Punch, the…everything in WWE! But everybody in the outside world knows that Lynn loves to do luchador wrestling style, the one where there's a acrobatic in the ring with a mask and is Mexican. She sometimes does it with Lincoln by surprise, and always win and hurt him badly. That's how she shows her love for physical things in the family. Then all of sudden, she had a idea and faced her friend,

"Hey Polly, wanna practice one of my favorite moves in wrestling?"

"Which one?"

"You know…" She whispered it in her ear. The girl widen her eyes and smiled,

"Oh heck yes! So which one should we try it on?" Then Lynn looked around the court, and noticed one of her classmates who was just standing on the sidelines waiting to go out there. He was one of the tough kids, so she didn't have any problem walking up to him,

"Hey there."

"Uh, hi."

"What are you up to?"

"…waiting for my turn?" She put up a small smile,

"Wanna hear a secret?"

"…what?"

"I said, do you wanna hear a secret?"

"Um, look, I don't know who you are, but-"

"Just answer the question and I'll leave you alone…only if you'll hear it."

 **Sigh** "Fine…" 'If it will get you away from me…'

"Good! Now come here…" She motioned him to come closer and he did as she asked,

"Now, here's the deal…" She put her mouth next to his ear and he waited patiently. But, the smile on her face came back, and only mutter these words,

"Watch it...watch it…watch it…" The boy raised a brow,

"I'm sorry, what?" Then, time slowed down for him as he got held by the neck and on her shoulder, descending to the ground slowly. Then,

 **SLAM**

The boy's face kissed her shoulder as it hit the concrete hard. Then he rolled over and grabbed his face, groaning in pain as she got and throwing her fists into the air,

"RKO OUTTA NOWHERE! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!" She made sounds that audiences make, then pointed to the down boy,

"YOU BETTER GET THAT WEAK SAUCE OUT OF HERE BOY!" She continued to wave her hands in the air and walking around like she's a champion until,

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" She turned around as one of her teachers walked towards her with a stern look on her face,

"Uh oh…"

 **AN: Short again cause of family problems. Not the serious kind, just the kind where your little cousin just bother you to no end and always asks what am I doing. He's a huge fan of this show, so I don't want to ruin it for him by showing what I'm doing. Sorry if you wanted more mr loud. Now let's see here…holiday request number 19? Done. Number 20? Not yet. Laughed at sarcastic review? Oh yeah. Now what's next on the agenda?..**


	14. Chapter 14: Sibling Movie Night

**(Don't worry, another part for A.S.D. will come in short time. For now, let's enjoy this innocent page.)**

 **Disclaimer: Kong Vs Godzilla in 2020? Heh…hehe…fuck….**

Everybody in the living room was setting up for their annual movie night. Unfortunately, the parents were still busy trying to keep their hours up at their works so the night is for the kids only. Except for the youngest child, Lily, because tonight is a little different. They're going to watch something that a lot of people had talked about before last year: The Conjuring. Many people watched it, and almost pissed themselves, while the others weren't all that scared. They decided to give it a try to see if they are going to pissed in their pants or not, to prove their worth. And luckily for them, the old DVD place still had it. Right now, they just finished putting the blankets down on the ground, snacks on the sides of the couch, pillows incase someone wants to hug them, and everything else a movie night needs.

"Alright, everything is set, is everybody ready?" Lori said while holding up the DVD case,

"Yeah!" Everyone didn't shout that loud because of a certain baby sleeping,

"Wait!" Lynn stopped while putting her hand on her stomach and ran up the stairs,

"Gotta drop number two!" Tried her best to not be too noisy once she entered the bathroom. Everyone shrugged and settled down on the couch and the ground as the eldest put the DVD in the old player under the TV. It started to show previews of other old movies, but everyone ignored it and discussed how it's gonna go down.

"Man, I heard people said the second one from a few years ago was even scarier. I even bet it's gonna be pretty dark compared to this one. So I don't why we bother getting the first one. I'm in it for the scares!" Luna said with excitement. Luan scoffed,

"Please, most people said the first one was MORE scarier and even had more dark moments than the second. Which is why I don't know why we didn't rent the other one too now, because the story is why these movies exist."

"All I wanna know is, are there any ghosts in there that know how to shun people from the light and they can never come back out." Everyone looked to the side and just saw a casual goth girl sitting on the far end of the couch,

"Wow, for once Lucy, you didn't decide to give us all mini-heart attacks huh?" Lola said with sarcasm in her voice,

"I'm saving them for when this night is over and then, it's back to my usual, depressing self."

"Okay, first off, that's more creepy than what you do before, and second, you do know that everything in this movie is fake and that it was based off of some real events right?" Lincoln asked while on the opposite end,

"I know, which is why I'm gonna learn, the cinematic way."

"…okay then…I, guess I can understand that…"

"Tch, nothing but conspiracy nonsense that even surpasses Lucy's. Not surprising considering everyone's stupidity to this day." Lisa said, clearly uninterested at watching the film. But she joined because it beats watching Lily who wakes up whenever and cries because she's hungry.

"I'm just wondering why their clothes are so outdated. I mean like, look at those families outfits. Clearly they don't have a sense of fashion." Leni huffed and shook her head and Lincoln cleared it up,

"It's not that they don't have a small sense of fashion Leni, it's just that they are copying it from a time where people wore these clothes. More specifically-" She just stared at him, blinking a few times,

"…I mean, in other words, people who lived in the 1970's in a part of the state I don't know where, wore these types of clothes."

"Ooooooh. Okay, I got it!"

'I was hoping you would…'

"Is it really that scary? If it is, then count me out. I'd rather go clean myself than to sit around and make scary stuff jump at me from the screen." Lola got up from the ground and started walking away,

"Aw, what's wrong? The great Lola, scared of a simple movie?" Lana teased from the ground also. Lola turned back around and glared,

"Scared? Me? Remind me again who is the one who gets whatever she wants just by trying to tell mom and dad and sometimes by herself?" Then they all raised eyebrows at her.

"…what?"

"Really? You don't realize that they're not here right now so that power is useless right? And that we're all here, which means your outnumbered." Then she looked down, disappointed,

"Oh…"

"But just for tonight, we won't do anything that will get you or us mad so that mom and dad won't put us in trouble. Deal?" Lori asked in the middle of the couch. Lola shot back up and made a small smile,

"Deal."

Then Lori sighed of relief, "Now then, if anyone else wants to add anything else to how this will go, raise your hand." Nobody did, much to her surprise,

"Huh, okay then, if nobody has anymore questions, let's start this thing."

"Wait!" Lynn came running down from the stairs, sweating and panting a little,

"What happened with you?"

"That sub I had earlier did a lot of damage to my gut then I thought…but luckily, there was enough toilet paper for the occasion."

"Ew." Everybody said in unison.

"What? Everyone does that much right?"

"No, no not really." Lincoln said flatly,

"Whatever, so are we watching the movie or what?" She sat down next to him, which he scooted away from her a bit. Then Lori picked up the remote,

"Without anymore interruptions, let the movie start." She pressed the play button,

"Wait!" Lynn said again. Lori groaned before pausing it,

"What?" Then she got up and turned off the living room light, leaving only the TV light shining the darkness.

"Can't be a scary movie without scary atmosphere~" The twins started shaking and held each other while Lucy smiled. Lisa, well, she's the same girl she is. Lynn sat back down and Lori continued the movie, now at the prologue.

* * *

At this point of the movie where the lady is in the basement, everyone was just staring at the screen, breathing heavily and trying hard not to cover their eyes.

"Come on…come on…it's just special effects…it can't hurt you…" Luan said hiding behind a pillow,

"What the hell are you doing? Just get out of there instead of looking further in!" Luna said, eyes wide at the screen, but still afraid,

"This is too scary!" Both Lola and Lana said, eyes covered from a while ago,

"Maybe this was literally a bad idea…shouldn't have decided on romance movie night…" Lori, with her fists balled on her lap, squinting her eyes,

"I…I don't know what's going on, but this is too creepy. That big lady, please just stop…" Leni looking away. Lisa was also afraid, but not as much as the others. But still big enough for her to have nightmares. Lucy…well, they didn't know how she was feeling behind her bangs.

Lincoln kept his eyes at the screen, but keeps looking at Lynn next to him to see that she was really shaking. He poked her shoulder and she flinched and looked at him with a horrified look,

"What's wrong? Too much for you?" He whispered.

"What? Are you kidding me? This is nothing but a kid's movie. There's nothing in the world that sca-" Then a loud jumpscare made everyone jumped,

"AHHHH!" Lynn hugged him, shouting loud. Luckily, Lily's door was closed and was sound proof…hopefully. Then she looked at him and saw a grin on his face,

"Nothing in the world scares you huh?" She growled and let go and dusted herself,

"Shut up."

Finally, the movie ended, leaving everyone, except for Lola, Lana, and Lisa, questioning the ending.

"Did they win? Is the ghost lady gone?" Leni asked, still scared. Lori patted her back,

"Y-yeah, I think they did. But we won't know for sure until we watch the second one…"

"No! No more!" The twins shouted a little. Lincoln yawned,

"Well, I'm beat from all the chips, let's just fix everything up before we head to bed alright?" They all nodded and started picking up trash and the blankets. Once they finished, they all headed into their rooms. Lincoln, feeling more tired than he thought, just decided to head to bed quickly. He turned off his light and covered himself with his blanket.

 **Knock** **knock** **knock**

His eyes shot wide open and sat up. He walked over to his door and opened it and Lynn was standing there with a pillow.

"Um, you know you and Lucy aren't fighting anymore right? So you can go bac-"

"I'm not here because of that, but I am here to sleep with you tonight." He raised a eyebrow,

"If it's not because of that, then what?"

"I'd…rather not…"

"Oh wait, are you just…scared?"

"What? No!"

"Really? Because you look like you can't sleep in a room with somebody who uses dark things for a living because it reminds you of the movie right?"

"Come on bro, just let me-"

"Tell me the truth first." After a few minutes, she turned red from embarrassment,

"Okay…you got me. I'm scared, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear? Your big sister, scared of a little disc? Of people using costumes and make-up and use a stupid green screen set?" He put his hands up in defense,

"Hey, I didn't say I was going to tease you, just wanted to see if your not as brave as you say you are. And for that, I'm letting you sleep in here for the night so that you can feel better and get over this silly fear. Sound okay?" She walked past him,

"Yeah, whatever." He chuckled as he closed his door. She made herself comfy on his small bed and put herself under the covers as he climbed in next to her. Then he looked at her,

"Feel better?"

"For now. But maybe tomorrow, I'll come back in."

"Oh come on, this bed is for one person only."

"Well too bad, cause I'm already in it. So good night." She turned her back to him and immediately went to sleep, snoring can be heard. He shook his head and closed his eyes,

 **Knock** **knock** **knock** **knock**

He groaned before sitting up again and opened his door before seeing Luan with her own pillow,

"Can I help you?" She rubbed her head,

"Well, I saw you made Lynn sleep in your room, and that must mean your letting her have a sleepover with you, so I figured, why not have a sleep over with my favorite brother too?" She didn't sound believable,

"Your scared too aren't you?"

"…y-yeah…I am…"

"What about Luna?"

"She's already asleep and her bed is above me, plus she's cranky when she's awaken and let's not forget her loud headphones. And besides, your room only has one bed so it will be easier."

"Sorry to tell you this, but in case you haven't noticed, my bed is really small for anybody else so-"

"Just for one night Lincoln. Please?"

"…ugh, fine. One night only and your out of here." She hugged him,

"Thanks bro." She let go and went to his bed and quickly made herself comfortable.

"Happy?"

"You "bed" I am! Hahahahaha!"

"…"

"Anyway, I'll see you in the morning. Night!" Like her younger sister, she got knocked out within seconds and louder snoring is heard. He again shook his head as he closed the door,

 **Knock** **knock** **knock**

'For the love of God…' He turned around and opened it again and to his surprise, it was Lucy,

"Uh, what you doing in front of my room?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"…with the look on your face, no, it's not."

"Sigh. Look, I'm feeling kinda lonely without Lynn in the room throwing a ball at the wall everytime she goes to bed. But now that she's sleeping in your room, I'm gonna sleep here too."

"Is that the only reason you're here?"

"…yes."

"Just tell me." Another air of silence came,

"…it was more than I could handle." He petted her head,

"There we go, wasn't that hard huh?" She blushed a little before swatting his hand,

"Just let me in already." He chuckled and moved to the side and let her walked in. He closed the door,

"But I should warn you, this bed isn't for many people, so don't complain to me if your feeling a bit squeezed."

"That is the last thing on my mind, other than the thought of how the world will end." She crawled over Luan and lied down next to her roommate. She covered herself and like the two, went to sleep in an instant.

'Didn't even say goodnight…oh well.' He turned off his light switch and went over Luan and lied down, covering himself. Before he went to sleep, he looked at the three and saw they were not having nightmares, probably feeling safe around each other and with their only brother. The thought earned a chuckle from the boy and even smiled. He even moved some of Lucy's bangs to see her little sleeping face, which to him, was cute. He then slowly closed his eyes,

'Maybe nights like these won't be so bad afterall…' Then the sudden snoring from all three bought him back to the reality,

'Nevermind…' He put his pillow on his face.

 **AN: I know you said "all night" but I thought that would be too much for them, especially the twins. Hope you liked it, anybody else?**


	15. Chapter 15: Your Choice

**(Heh, I know I said the deadline is on Sunday, but I figured I just do this since I'm gonna be doing A LOT of shit on Saturday. Also I came to a conclusion on my mind that I wanted to do another holiday for the little sisters, but this time, I'm going to do only Lucy. And guess what: It's gonna be another option page because I'm really busy at the moment but wanted to get this out of my head. So yeah.)**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House movie confirmed for 2020? MOM! WHERE'S MY MONEY?! BETTER YET, WHERE'S THE TIME MACHINE?!**

Everything was peaceful in the house for once. Only some of the siblings are too busy running around and ignoring each other. But it's not like that hasn't happened before, or maybe since they were born. Most of the others decided to take it easy for the day. Even our little gothic who was on sitting on her bed reading a book about glyphs that had some demons coming out of it. So she wanted to try it out for herself if it will work.

"First, the black marker…" She swiped it off of the table and faced her wall. But stopped when she saw that she had a lot of posters on it which is something that she didn't want to ruin.

"Sigh. Now where?" She looked over at her older sisters bed and had more posters than she did about sports. Now she put a finger on her chin,

"Maybe the other rooms? No, they would get mad…but there is one room that would be fitting." She jumped down from the bed and sneaked her way into the vents. Crawling her way above a certain room, she saw that he wasn't there. Unlocking the metal door, she landed on his bed and inspected her surroundings. Seeing no one, she faced his wall,

"Now, for the ritual…" Taking out the cover of the marker, she began making a big circle and some designs around it.

"So he has all this space on his wall, just to put up useless things…like these ones." She ripped off his posters that were apparently blocking the way of more lines on the big circle, now almost looking like one of those who people use to sacrifice animals.

"If only this could be my room, then I will use all of the free space that I see fit…oh?" Picking up his stuffed bunny, she threw it across the room and went back to work,

"You were in the way. Do not blame me if you feel pain." Just as she was about to put the finishing touches,

"What are you doing in my room?"

 **AN: Shortest chapter there is, and you guys already know why. Like before, you decide how this will go down and the holiday will be next.**


	16. Chapter 16: Attempted Suicide Day Pt 3

**(With some ideas from the master Red, I am now continuing this since some people are asking for it. I'm going to change some stuff here and there so expect some parts that were not seen in the first chapter. Now without further interruptions, let's get it on.)**

 **Disclaimer: For anybody who has seen the Power Rangers movie, NO SPOILERS!**

Everyone had entered the room at the same time with some tears running down their cheeks, while the ones wearing mascara had clear signs of wet markings, though they didn't care on what they were looking at in front of them. Most of the siblings, including the mom, were staring at the injured boy with sadden faces. He smiled nervously as he waved a little,

"…hey guys…um, how's it go-" He was caught by surprise when Rita just ran to his side and hugged him tightly, but not too tight where she thought she might hurt him,

"My poor baby boy! Are you feeling okay?! Is there anything wrong?! No more injuries?!" She inspected his face with her hands and moved some of his bangs and put her right hand on his bandaged head. All he could do is just watch her and reassure her,

"I'm fine mom, really, it's nothing too serious." Then she looked in the eyes,

"Nothing too serious?! You were almost killed in your room over week ago! The doctors said that fixing your arteries was hard and was about to give up! But they didn't give up, and now you're here! You almost died on us! Now I don't want you to say something like that again! Understand?"

"Y-yes. Sorry…" Then she hugged him again, as he did too. As he continues to hug her close, he saw over his shoulders that his sisters were still standing there, like they were gonna say something. Then Rita let go of him as she looked at her daughters, signaling that it was their turn. But she didn't left the bed, instead intended to sit by his side until they are done. Slowly, they all stepped up,

"Hey little bro…how…how's the wound?" Lori was the first to asked. He patted his chest,

"It's not a good look, but I'll pull through." He chuckled slightly, but stopped when none of them were laughing. Then Luna spoke up,

"Lincoln, we had no idea that you would end up like this if there was a killer in our house. We should've checked up on you but…you know what I'm talking about." Then the thought came back to him. Why he was in the hospital in the first place. Why he almost killed himself. It came back to him like a ghost on a spooky night. But they didn't noticed his spooked look, and continued with Leni stepping forward,

"Yeah Lincy, we're really sorry. If only we knew, then we wouldn't be here right now and you wouldn't be...I-I feel really bad just by looking at you now…" She didn't sound like or her usual self, but everyone didn't get surprised. He was still sitting there, now beginning to look down at his lower body. Now it was Luan's turn,

"If it makes you feel better Linc, how about a joke? Um, what does the hat say to the other hat?" He didn't answer as he continues to look down,

"Um, Lincoln? I-If you don't like those kinds of jokes, how about these? Knock kno-" Lynn put a hand on her shoulder and when the older girl faced her, she shook her head telling it's not a good time. Luan sighed as she stepped back and Lynn stepped forward but was hesitant than the others,

"Bro, I'm supposed to be your sister where I was going to protect you from anybody in the world, whether big, or small. I promised you that I would be your big and strong older sister, that I would be like a guardian to you. But, I wasn't…there when you needed me, so…" She shed some tears, "I-I'm really sorry…that I-"

"Why?"

He finally spoke up, and looked up at them with a serious face. They just looked at him with confused faces, and Rita looked at him with a worried look,

"Lincoln?"

"W-what?" Lynn said with a voice that was messed up by the crying,

"Why…did you bring me back to this godforsaken hellhole?" His voice got more deeper and gritted his teeth. "I was going to live a happy life…without bothering any of you anymore…up in the sky...to not be a burden to anybody…like what "he" said…" Then Rita looked at the girls,

"W-what is he talking about?" The older siblings, including Lola, looked away from her as the other younger siblings just looked at them confused,

"You heard me…I'm just a walking waste of space that you people don't want in your life…all of my hard work just to make this family of eleven kids happy, just to be called a boy who should've been adopted when he was born…" Then he pointed at the six,

"And then there was you guys…even after I tried to help you with all of you stuff, you threw it away like a damn trash bag. Now your just like "him"!" They flinched at his tone, Rita then grabbed his shoulders,

"Lincoln, what are you talking about?" But he ignored her,

"YOU ALL SHOULD'VE JUST LET ME DIE! I DESERVE THIS DON'T I?! I WASN'T THE BROTHER YOU ALL WANTED! I'M A NOBODY! A NOBODY WHO DOESN'T ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING IN HIS WHOLE LIFE! A NOBODY WHO EVERYONE JUST USES TO MAKE THEIR LIVES BETTER AND MAKE HIS OWN WORSE! A NOBODY WHO JUST DOES NOTHING!" He started to pound his bed in anger and let lose a single tear, "KILL ME! KILL ME! I WANT TO DIE! LET ME OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!" Then his mom just held him down on his back,

"LINCOLN! PLEASE STOP! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" He growled as he tried to break free of her mighty strength. His bed was shaking like there was a big earthquake. Rita looked at her daughters,

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!" They did as she asked, each if them holding down a part of his body, now only his head moving from side to side with his face still dead serious.

"Lincoln! Lincoln! Please calm down! Please!" Rita used her free hand to touch his cheek as he started to breath more slower, and more tears are running down his face. He looked up and met her eyes, her face now smiling and slowly caressed his cheek,

"It's okay, it's okay, mommy's here for you son…" Her words had made him reached his senses and stopped his attempt to break free, but continued making tears,

 **Sniff** "W-why? Why couldn't…you just…let me…"

"Shhh, no more Lincoln, no more. It's okay now…" They slowly let go of his body and backed away. Rita still calming him down, managed to make him sit up and wiped his tears away with her thumb,

"There you go…feeling better?" He made a final sniff of the air before making a small smile,

"Yeah…thanks mom." She nodded before hugging him again, and he hugged her back like before. The girls managed to stop their own crying and made smiles too, before they remembered what his words were. Their faces turned sad as Lana faced her twin,

"Hey Lola, are you feeling okay?" Then Lola faced her,

"Actually Lana…no, I'm not."

"What? Why?"

"Now Lincoln," They stopped when their mom spoke and saw her with a concern look,

"I want you to tell me about what you mean earlier. About what they said and whoever this "he" is, exactly how the words go. Okay?" She said while her hand is on his shoulder. He nodded before going over the whole thing. First he told her how he feels like a complete burden to his family because as he makes matters worse by butting in to people's business and making it a bigger deal than it already is. Like when he Lori and Leni were fighting over a t-shirt and he made it worst by making them all fight and using his room as a bunker. Then there was the time when he went to one of Lynn's games and after what happened, she thought that he was bad luck and the whole family believed her and made him sleep outside and sold his stuff. Then, he mentioned this "he" to her but didn't give a specific name that told him in his face that he was what he said earlier: A burden to everybody. How he was better off being adopted, or how life would be so much better if he was never born at all. And that's when the incident over a week ago happened with Lincoln and the others. About who the killer was. And he admitted that it was him who tried to kill him. The events after, are happening right now. Rita then looked shocked, but turned to her daughters with a look that can kill even a ripped guy,

"Girls…is this true?" Hesitant, they nodded as Lana, Lucy, Lisa and Lily in her arms just gasped. Rita then stood up and placed her hands on her hips,

"I cannot believe you. After everything your brother has done for you, you just tell him that you don't need him anymore?! Just like that?!" The girls stared at the ground, just silently receiving her lecture,

"I swear, I should've had you punished a long time ago! You never learn how he always sticks out for you! It was like when you were younger, you would just use him and he would end up getting hurt, both physically and emotionally! Now that I have heard everything, when we get home, I'm going to-"

"Mom!" She turns towards her son,

"Don't. They're innocent. They didn't do anything wrong." Rita widen her eyes,

"What? B-but Lincoln, they-"

"I know! But…what Lori said wasn't as cruel as the one "he" said. And even if she said that they didn't need my help anymore, that's no reason to try and end my own life. I just realized that now. If I can't help my family, then I should at lease support them. Even if I'm not near them. So…I forgive them." He looks at them and gives a heart-warming smile, then they looked at him, small tears going down their cheeks. Without warning, the oldest ran to his other side and gave him a hug,

"I'm so sorry Lincoln! I won't say mean things to you ever again! I won't call you "twerp" or use you as a footstool! Only nice things from now!" Then the rest, excluding the other younger siblings who were still in shocked, hugged him also,

"Yeah! And I promise I won't embarrass you by showing my friends a new outfit when your wearing it!"

"I won't ever ruin your next concert! I'll even perform for you myself when your feeling sad! Count on it!"

"And I won't pull pranks on you or throw a pie at you! I'll only throw love you wanted and deserve!"

"Please don't ever hate me Lincoln! I won't believe any superstitious again! And I'll be the big sister like I promised you!"

"I was only using you to win a stupid pageant, now I see that I'm the one who was stupid! I'm sorry!" All of them gave their own apologies as they continue to make his body wet with their tears, and he just smiled and hugged them back. Like with his mom, he looked over one of their shoulders and met her eyes. He smiled again and she just sighed. The rest of the siblings joined in, knowing that they also take him for granted. Minutes of them bawling their eyes out, they let him go and stood up straight, wiping away any remaining tears from their cheeks. The mood had brighten up a little and Leni spoke,

"So…your not…really mad at us?" He shook his head,

"Of course not. Sometimes you just gotta learn to let go of what happened in the past and look forward to a better future. Besides, even after all the stuff that happen in this year, your still my family. And I wouldn't take any of you for granted. That is, if you guys are serious of what you said."

"We are!" Though still sad, they all said in unison.

"Well, I have one condition though."

"Anything. Just name it." Lori said,

"You'll let me…help you with your stuff again." She gasped a little,

"What? But Lincoln, what we said-"

"Is how your gonna help me, and me helping you with your activities is how I'm gonna repay it."

"A-are you sure? Because you don't have to-"

"I'm sure one-hundred percent. Either that, or we go back to square one." They all huddled up with each other, not a single clear word coming of the circle. A minute later, they separated and faced him,

"…okay. We'll let you help us again, but we're still keeping our word about not using you for our personal gain anymore. Just the ones where we need support from the sidelines and some other small stuff. And like you, we won't take you for granted ever again."

"That's fine by me." Then he looks at his mom,

"Well, your still grounding them or something?" Then Rita looks at them as they looked nervous, just giving them the cold stare,

"Normally, you all would be punished to the point where YOUR stuff would've been sold," Then her expression soften, "but considering this is your brother's request, and he isn't dead, I'll let you all off but without a warning once we get to the house. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" They said again in unison. She faced her son,

"And you young man…" She sat on the bed again and moved some his bangs and kissed his forehead,

"Don't. Ever. Do something like that again. If you have any problems that you need to deal with, you can just talk to me, your father, or your sisters. Promise me."

"I promise." She hugged him again as the rest of them joined in. Although everything seemed fine for now, Lincoln was remembering something that made him pull a sadden face again. Unknown to him, so did Lynn.

 **AN: Would've made this MUCH more longer, but like I said before, I'm preparing for my highschool grad so this day's pages will be 2000 words or over. So basically this was just a shorter version of what I intended to write. Not only the grad, but also my senior prom which my parents are serious about. Anyway, that's all for now. Next page will probably be a funny, lemon or dark day.**


	17. Chapter 17: Trolling Your Sisters Day

**(With some thought, this one will be a April Fools…um, kinda holiday but not exactly. Before you scroll down, if you guys like A.S.D then just look at the next couple of sentences: If some of you don't know who "he" is, (Which I bet all of you do.) then he will be the antagonist of the story. If any of you read Geo Soul and Red's "Our Favorite Brother" you know who I'm talking about. He just seems like the kind of person who looks like a caring person, but he just lets them do what they want and doesn't give a rat's ass when one of them is a emo gothic and the fact he believed one of the girls and let the poor boy sleep outside and went with it, like he doesn't care at all and he just cares about his work. You all get the message right? Good, now let's this part going. Oh and Dragontitan, yeah you can, just name the type you want it to be.)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not saying this anymore after this…**

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII** **-**

 **Click**

Lincoln Loud is now getting up from his bed, yawning and stretching like he and the others usually do and checked his phone from his table,

8:31 PM, Saturday, 4/03/17

He grinned and laughed silently, why? Today was a very special day for him. Each year, after Luan's chaos on April 1st, he made up a little day of his own version. But with pranks of his own. Not with prompts, not with help, not with traps, just with his own hands and mind.

'Oh, I love this time of year, time to deploy operation "Troll like a Meme." Hehehe…I'm gonna have to come up with a better name for this thing. But whatever, time to do this." His stomach growled, "…right after I get a bite." He put on his signature attire and opened his door. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find everyone already taking their breakfast. He fixed his own, sat down at the grown-ups table, greeted morning to them, and ate while thinking.

After the relaxing food, they all went about to do their business as the parents went to their work places, leaving the house to the kids again. Lincoln was playing his video games on the couch and enjoying his time until something will come his way,

"Lincoln!" Speak of the devil,

"Yeah?"

"Get up here now!" He threw his controller to the side and walked upstairs and into his sisters room which Lori was holding a small basket of medium sized laundry. To be more precise, she's holding the handles infront of her stomach and the clothes reached up to her neck level.

"What can I do you for?" He said with a small smile,

"Here." She handled the basket to him and he didn't have any trouble with carrying it. She then put some soap on top of the pile,

"It's your turn to do the laundry."

"Why Lori, I always thought this was your job, not mine."

"Today's different. Your doing it for the day and that's final. Besides, I busy planning with Bobby on the phone for our next date and I don't have the time to watch dirty, sticky shirts and pants spin around in water. Alright?"

"You got it. Count on me to get the job done."

"Good." She pushed him out of the room, "Now hop to it twerp." She closes it.

'Perfect.'

Lincoln walked down into the basement and started to put everyone's clothes in. He picked up the last piece of clothe and saw it was Lola's pink dress. Chuckling, he put it in.

"She's gonna love the new color." He put one of Lucy's black dress from his back pocket in the same machine. Putting in the soap, closing the door, and let the machine do its job. Oh, how he loved to be a dick sometimes. Walking back upstairs, he was met with Lynn sitting on the kiddie's table with her favorite food: Meatball sub. And from the looks of the wrappers, she ate like, six of them already. He leaned on the chair opposite of her,

"Enjoying that sandwich?"

 **Gulp** "You know it!" This year, me and the team are getting ready with our next game, so I'm getting ready with a old fashioned lunch." **Munch** Then a rumbling came to her stomach,

"Ooooh, not, feeling so hot right now…" She ran out the kitchen door, "Gotta take a big dump!" Looking where she left, then to the half-eaten sub, then smirked,

'Your gonna feel more hot when you get back.' He opened the fridge and took out the spiciest hot sauce he could find. Taking the top loaf off, he poured down to every available spot there is on the meatballs. He was going to love her reaction. He put the bread back and the hot sauce. He was about to close the door,

'Ah, just in case.' He held the jug of milk on his left hand, a pitcher of water on his right, and spilled both in the sink. Throwing away the box and putting the pitcher back.

'Something's missing…oh yeah.' Taking a wrench out of hammer space, he went under the sink and undid the bolt holding the pipe. Then he hid the pipe from the sink onto the side, next to some pots that were never used. He got up and dusted himself,

'That's that."

Walking back into the living room to see if anybody else needs some…messing around with. No one was around. He walked upstairs and went to the first place he goes: Luna and Luan's room. Peeking his head through the door, Luna was sitting on Luan's bed with her guitar in hands. She notices him and waved,

"Hey bro, what's up?" He walked in with an innocent smile,

"Nothing much, just seeing if your doing anything."

"Oh, well, I did need to use the restroom, but SOMEBODY already beat me to it!"

"I SAID TO WAIT! OH GOD, THIS HURTS!" Lynn yelled from the bathroom. Luna sighed,

"Anyway Linc, I need you to restring my guitar while I wait til she's done. No way am I making someone go first than me." He just put a thumbs up,

"Don't worry, I'll do anything for my favorite sister." Smiling, she got up and handed him the instrument to his hands,

"Thanks bro, you're a life saver." She walked out and waited. Lincoln again pulled that sly grin,

'Yep, I'll do "anything"…" He reached the top of the guitar and tighten all the strings so that they could break if she strummed them hard. Imagined her face, oh boy. He put it down on her bed and walked out, not before poking her shoulder,

"Restring's done."

"Thanks Linc." A flush was heard. Then the bathroom door finally opened, showing a panting Lynn,

"Took your sweet time huh?" Luna asked with her arms crossed.

"Y-yeah, whew, didn't knew it was gonna be THAT big. Like this long." She made a measurement with her hands and fingers. Luna gagged,

"Stop, just stop. I didn't need to know about your feces. It's gross." Lynn scoffed,

"You don't like to see gross? Then go hang around with the princess instead of the mud lover. While I'm going to finish that sub." Walking past her older sister with a smug. Luna shook her head and entered the bathroom. Lincoln, standing on the side the entire time, was laughing on the inside,

'You do that sis.'

"Lincoln!" He heard Lola's voice coming from her room. Checking up on her, she saw that she and Lana were preparing to go out on another cookie selling spree. Already wearing their sashes, they were putting the last boxes of cookie in a…box. He got a idea, now he needed a good window,

"What's wrong? Need your big brother for something?"

"Ugh, I didn't call you here so that you could "sweeten" us up, I want you to carry these boxes down to the wagon in the yard on the double. Once your done, well, we won't need you anymore. So do it now." She demanded while pointing at the one next to her feet. Bingo. He smiled,

"Sure thing, let me get that for you." He held one of the boxes and walked downstairs while the twins worked on the other ones. He stepped outside, but not putting in the wagon. Looking back to no one seeing him,

 **SLAM**

The whole box dropped HARD on the concrete and when he picked it up, he could hear a lot of crumbling. The box itself didn't seem to have some damaged, just some small wrinkled sides, but nothing else,

'Hehe, the customers are gonna love this."

"AAAAHHHHH!" Right on time.

Putting the box in the wagon, he jogged inside and Lynn was running around, face red, and fanning her mouth. The others looked from upstairs with confused looks. Spotting Lincoln,

"AH! AAH! AAAHH!" She pointed towards her mouth and sticked her tongue out. He put on his act,

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"SUB! SUB WAS HOT! MOUTH BURNING! NEED-" Intense burning stopped her. He stopped himself from laughing as he continued faking it,

"You need what?"

"WA- WA-"

"What?"

"WATER! NEED WATER! FAST!"

"There's plenty in the kitchen. Why didn't you get in there?" She ran into the kitchen while he followed along walking. Opening the fridge violently, she pointed to the pitcher with nothing in it.

 **Gasp** "Maybe there's in the sink! Hurry!" Running and crashing in front of the sink, she turned the nob and nothing came out. With no source of liquid left, she fanned her mouth with all of her speed and panted extra hard,

"AAHH! AAAHHH! WHERE! IS! THE! DAMN! WATER?!" He opened the backdoor,

"Maybe there's some in the back! I think Charles has in his bowl!" She didn't care at all at this point, she ran out to the backyard. He closed it, and was barely keeping his many giggles in as he kept slapping himself on the face and breathing hard through his nose, trying to calm himself,

'Focus, you still have more of them to do. But I wonder…" Now walking up the stairs and heading to Lola's room,

"It's time to rock this house!" He overheard her sister's voice. And overheard some strings break.

"What th- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Then she ran out and saw him.

"Lincoln!" She held out her now stringless guitar in front of him, "Look at it! My prized possession! My reason to rock! Now I have to get more fucking strings!" Again, he acted,

"Huh, that's' weird. I'm pretty sure I restring them right. Somebody must have been messing with it I think."

"Really!? So you know who did it?!"

"Sorry, I don't. But don't worry, I'm sure it'll get fixed in no time. It's not this hasn't been the first time it's happened." He put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you'll rock in no time flat." Then she smiled and rubbed his head,

"Thanks little bro, this is why you're my favorite sibling." Then she walked back into her room. He loved this kind of day. Well, it was all according to plan.

"Are you done?" He snapped his head to the side and looked down with a annoyed Lola and a curious Lana standing next to him. "Well don't just stand there and look like a dummy dummy, get the rest of the boxes loaded while I attained to my make-up. Wouldn't want normal people giving us normal money."

"And I need to feed all of my pets before we go. I don't want them eating air while we're eating real food." Then Lola groaned,

"You're ALWAYS feeding those things. Seriously, they need to LEAVE!"

"At lease it's better than the things YOU keep. Who keeps tiaras on the wall anyway?" They both walked back into their room followed with Lincoln as they continued to argue and do they're own things while Lincoln kept repeating what he did. Drop, smash, and put. Drop, smash, and put. Eventually stopping at the fifth box and walked back inside the house to see the twins not ready yet.

'Now with that dealt with.'

He now entered Lynn and Lucy's room and luckily for the boy, there was nothing but a novel book on the 8 year olds bed. He looked around, even checking through the vent door, to not see her anywhere. He smirked before picking up her pencil from the small table and flipped open the book,

'I'm sure she won't mind if I put some "poems" of my own.'

Exiting their room, he sighed a little happily to see the day going smoothly like he said earlier. Deep in his own thoughts,

"Landon!" Leni walked up to him as he turned to faced her and looked like she was panicking,

"First off, it's Lincoln, again. Second, what's wrong? Third, are you missing something?" He did noticed something was missing,

"Like, yeah I did! I lost my favorite sunglasses! They can be anywhere!" Ah, so that was it. Then he remembered as he was in her and Lori's room earlier, he grabbed them from Leni's bed and hanged them on his backpocket before he was shoved with clothes. Then he also remembered that he hid them somewhere. Can you guess? Under the sink with the pipe. Show time,

"My god Leni, that's horrible! Where was the last place you put them?"

"I-I don't remember! All I know" That's a first, "is that I left it in my room somewhere to use the restroom and after that…well, I can't remember any thing after that!" There she is. She starts to freak out more as he put his hands on her shoulders,

"Leni! Don't. Worry. I'm sure you left them around somewhere. You just gotta…think hard and you'll find them in a flash. Just think, okay?" She started to calm down,

"Y-yeah, I will…if I can. Thanks Linky."

"Anytime." She hugged him before walking downstairs with a finger on her chin.

'And now for her.' He walked over to the eldest kids room and Lori left her phone charging on the base. Nobody was in there, so he casually walked over to it and picked it up, started to scroll through her stuff. Mostly just text messages and voice mail from Bobby. He mentally gagged as he did the worst thing possible,

*Would you like to delete messages?* A robotic voice said. He smiled and clicked yes,

*Are you sure? You won't be able to recover lost messages. Delete messages?*

'Oh, I'm sure.' He clicked yes again.

*Messages deleted*

He put the phone down in the base and stepped out. Now, there's only one more sister to do. He slightly opened Lisa and Lily's door and saw the kid prodigy on her workspace like always. He opened it up completely and knocked on it.

"Mind if I come in?" She turned her head alittle then back to the papers,

"Not at all. However, I am busy at the moment trying to prepare for a teaching at the university. So what is it you require?" In her usual lisp and low voice.

"It's just that, I'm bored right now. And I'm just visiting my sisters so that could-"

"Can't talk, have to go now, just completed another mathematical test for the class." She grabbed her stuff and walked past him, "See you later brother." He waved as she descended down. He had that smile again,

'Maybe I should experiment on my own.' He walked over to her desk and clumsily for her, all her vials of different chemicals were intact. He wasn't as smart as her, but he knew a trick or two when it comes to these things. So he started mixing them and just as he planned, it was rigged to explode later. He turned around and saw a innocent Lily in her crib looking at him, giggling and saying his name. He put an index finger on his lips as he carried her out and walked out the door.

'And that concludes this year's successful run. Now, to wait and see…'

6 hours…

Lori was clearly enraged as Leni and Luna tried to hold her down on her bed. The younger siblings just sat there watching her outburst.

"WHEN I FIND THE ASSHOLE WHO DELETED ALL OF MY MESSAGES, I'M GOING TO TEAR HIM LIMB TO LIMB!"

"SIS, JUST CHILL!"

"STOP IT LORI, IT'S SCARING ME!"

It took a lot of time for her to finally calm her blood and she sighed.

"T-thanks you two…I needed that…I mean, I REALLY needed that."

"No problem."

"Sure!" Then she rubbed her face with her hands as Luna stood up,

"Alright, now that all of us is here, do you know why we called this Sister Meeting?" Everyone nodded their heads,

"Good, let me just refresh it, every year, after April 2nd, we get messed around by somebody in the house! Possibly an intruder, but just making sure. And we need to do something about it. Because that little bas- uh, badger! Made me fix my guitar! And it wasn't easy! So we take him or her down." They again nodded but with "Yeahs!" this time,

"My mouth felt like it was just done drinking a cup of burning lava. Oooh, I don't want another sub after that…" Lynn said while holding her tongue.

"The cookies Lana and I were selling were all broken! The people we sold them to were mad!" Then she made a face that can scare a bull, "And some person just put Lucy's clothes with my own at the same time. I was mad, but not at her, cause by now I know she doesn't do it." This struck a small smile from her, but quickly made it back to her usual look,

"I was just in the attic collecting my sorrows, and when I came back to the room, a fiend put many horrible drawings and doodles on my favorite novel. Sigh, humanity is cruel to their own kind…" Then Lisa came next,

"I had just completed teaching my class on more advance academics, but then as soon as I enter the room, it exploded. Clearly, it was a mistake on my part to leave out those chemicals in the first place." Then Leni next,

"I like, lost my all favorite sunglasses that I got when I was kid! I have a lot of memories with it. If only there was a magical glasses genie god to grant me my wish…a wish to bring them back!" She shed a single tear and looking up at the heavens. They looked at her confused, but dropped it and looked at Lori. She sighed,

"You already know what my problem is…" Then Luna nodded and needed to confirm with everyone,

"We need to find out who this guy or girl is so we can identify him or her. Ugh, I hate it when I have to keep switching genders…but no matter, who has a idea?" Lynn raised her hand,

"What if it's Lincoln?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…really? A-are you serious right now?" She snickered as the others followed except Lori. She raised a eye brow,

"What? Did I say something funny?"

"No, no, it's just that you jump to assumptions very quickly. And besides, he wouldn't do any of those stuff to us, he's too nice. Plus, he wouldn't pull something like this, he's just a little boy."

"…huh, yeah your right. Silly me, what was I thinking?"

"Heh, alright, anybody else?" They went back to thought. With some quick thinking, they already scan through many people and one by one in their own minds, none of them were seemly good enough to pull this off. Then, they all thought of one person,

"…is anybody else thinking what I'm thinking?" Luna asked the others. At the same time, they said "Yeah…",

"Nobody has seen her all day…so she MUST have done it…"

"That sly little…even after she put us through…can't get enough for one day…" Then Lynn popped her knuckles, "When I see her face, I'm gonna-"

Then she came in,

"Hey guys! What are you all doing?" Luan asked while taking off a clown hat. Everybody in the room started to glare at her, then the ones that were sitting down stood up,

"Um, guys? What's going on here?" Then Lori spoke up,

"Hey there sis, where have you been?" Her tone was very threatening as Luan stood back,

"I-I was at a birthday gig-"

"Bullshit. We all know you were the one who's been playing these tricks on us while hiding. So you better start explaining now, or we'll make you explain on the count of three."

"G-guys! Listen, I-I really don't know what your talking about-"

"One…"

"I-if you just take a minute for me to tell you-"

"Two…"

"What the fuck?! You told me to explain and that's what I'm doi-"

"Three."

"Uh oh…" Then they all started chasing her around the house, breaking a lot of stuff while at it,

"WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU LUAN!"

"WHAT DID I DO?!"

* * *

Lincoln could the screaming coming from the outside and into his room as he just laid there with a DS in hand. He finally chuckled out loud,

"And that makes nine sisters pranked in my own way. Oh, now I gotta wait til next year comes…actually, what if I made this a two-day thing?" Then he turned to his baby sister on his side, "What do you say Lily? Should we do this again tomorrow?",

"Poo-poo!" She giggled again. Lincoln then had an idea,

"Poo-poo eh? Yeah…that could work~"

 **AN: Didn't know where I was going with this, oh well. I am now fucking tired. I Started this at 5 PM but then my mom made me do something and made me ended it up with rushed last parts at 11 PM. Somebody give me a knock out pill. FUCK ME, there's also an interview for the damn grad. So maybe the next part will come in Friday or Saturday, or earlier if not busy and will probably be a lemon, dark, or whatever else day.**


	18. Chapter 18: Drunken Night

**(And I'm back with an early update. But I'm pretty stressed out by my family right now and the interview was like a bitch fucking someone with a hole on his forehead. So this one will be a innocent part with Lynn and Lincoln. I just like making pages for the two, don't judge. I promise to those who want a lemon that it will be on the next page though.)**

* * *

It was bedtime for everyone in the house and they unwilling follow the rules unless they want to get in trouble by their parents. A certain boy has been feeling like he just got a Lucy-Disease as he was depressed over the couple of days. And to everyone's surprise, he made Lucy seem like a sunshine kind of girl who loves things. Of course they were concern for him, but he would just either ignore them, or just snap. He wasn't like his usual self, and that made everyone worried of what might happen.

As everyone was getting ready for bed, a ball bouncing off a wall was heard with loud banging. A certain jock has been the most concern for him. The thought of him becoming an emo like her roommate was making her depressed as well, but not like them exactly. As she continued to throw the ball back and forward, the poetic girl looked at her,

"You shouldn't try and worry about him too much, he's just going through some tough times of his own personal problems right now." She caught the ball and looked back,

"How can I not worry? He's devastated, and he won't let any of us help him…" Sighing, she threw the ball down and looked at the ceiling, "I just wish he wouldn't push us away. Did he forget that family is supposed to help each other? Did he forget that he has a family who loves him? It's just getting to my head." Then Lucy went back to her book,

"I understand how you feel, but times like these, there are just a big wound that will heal over time and should not be spread more open."

"Yeah…that's some friendly advice…"

"Trust me, when the time comes and he will start healing from the pain, we'll be there to help him with the remaining pieces. Okay?"

"…yeah, alright." Then Lynn checked the time on her phone,

8:57 PM

"It's getting past the time, we should get some rest."

"I always loved this time of day." And back to the Lucy she knows. They switched off their light and covered themselves with blankets.

4 hours later…

Lynn woke up when she heard a noise coming from the hallway. As she hears it, it sounds like someone was going downstairs.

'He's at it again…'

Getting up from her bed, she quietly made her way outside of the room and there was no one else awake. She sighed of relief then made her way downstairs.

 **POP**

A cork coming out of a bottle was heard. She shook her head before going in the kitchen to find her little brother sitting on the kiddie table with a bottle of alcohol. She leaned on the door-frame,

"What do you think you're doing?" He jumped a little as he looked at her, then back at the bottle,

"What does look like?" Then taking a small swig,

"Oh, I don't know, just a person trying to drink himself to death even though he's not legally aged every night for the past week."

"What the hell do you care?" She sat in front of him,

"I care because your just sitting here, thinking you could just drink your problems away. Well news flash Linc, it doesn't work like that. Plus, I'm your big sister, I'm supposed to care for you. " He sighed and put it to the side,

"You don't know what it's like to say goodbye to someone you love. Who the fuck do you think you are to try and lecture me how to run my own life huh? Stop trying to act like you give a damn, you guys just ignore me when I had problems before." He took a bigger drink,

"…you right, I don't know what it's like. But all I know is that if you keep doing this, we'll lose you and we won't ever be the same again." She leaned forward and put her hand on his shoulder as he looked down, "Bro, I know Ronnie-Anne moving away is like something you don't ever wanted to happen, but you have to move on. Maybe there's another girl out there who wants to be with a person like you. Your funny, social, and not to mention the best damn brother any family would ask for." As he looked up back at her, a smile was on her face, "And I'll be the best supporter there is. Besides, long distance relationships are no fun, except for a certain someone we know."

He now had his own smile, "…thanks. I…guess I have been being a depressed drunkard. I think I'll just wait until the time comes when that right girl might come into my life again." She patted his shoulder,

"There it is, the boy who I know and love. Now come on, the sun's not even up yet and we might get in trouble." She stood up then felt his hand grabbed his wrist,

"Um…do you mind if you can stay here while I finish this? I don't want anybody to see me here in the morning."

"Lincoln…"

"I promise that this is my last bottle until I'm much older. Please?"

"…alright. Better make sure though."

* * *

She was carrying him bridal style up the stairs as he slept gently in her arms. He looked like he was still a baby from years ago that she let out a giggle,

'Man, sometimes your just a cute little dork.'

She opened his door and placed him down on his bed. Now he looks like somebody who moves around a lot when they sleep. She smiled before kissing his cheek,

"Sleep tight bro, don't let the alcohol get to you when you wake up. " She exited his door and closed it.

 **AN: I know nightmareking did this already, but I wanted to make my own version because I wasn't in the mood to write a sex chapter. But like I said, I'll do one in the next page. Until then.**


	19. Chapter 19: Humiliation Day

**(Heh, sorry. I've been slacking off and been talking with someone who's a cool person and been giving me ideas. Anyway, there won't be a lemon today, maybe the day after tomorrow or when I feel like it, but instead, another thing I had in mind and just wanted to write it out. It'll be short.)**

* * *

"Come on guys…do we really have to do this?"

"Yes. You two lost the bet, now you have to do what we told you to do." Luan said with a video camera while the others watched and snickered. Lincoln looked at his best friend and he did the same, and both cringe of the thought of what their supposed to do. Lincoln put his hands up in defense,

"I-I'm sorry, I can't do this! I just can't!"

"Me neither! This is just too weird!" Luan groaned in annoyance,

"You guys either do what we say, or we'll send another embarrassing video to not only the students, but even the teachers." They gasped,

"You would go THAT far just for this?!"

"Yeah, so get on with it!" Both took a deep breath, and looked at each other again. They slowly took tiny steps, whimpering, and making faces that makes old people look young. They deeply regretted playing that game of Monopoly with the girls, and even worst that they accepted that if they lose, they have to pretend that their gay for each other for them. How did it end up like this? They're competitive at games, but not like Lynn, just video and board games. After a minute, they finally stood in front of each other, staring into said eyes, and shaking their heads.

"Sorry about this buddy…"

"Me too…"

"Just want you to know, that this doesn't mean anything afterwards…"

"I can deal with that…"

"Do it already!" Luna exclaimed, getting impatient. Taking one last deep sigh, Lincoln put his arms on Clyde's waist, while he put his arms on his shoulders. Luan tried not to laugh,

"Now, pretend your in love." He shot a glare before looking back,

"Uh, oh Clyde! I-I've always had these thoughts about you! I fell in l-l-l-love when I first saw you in school!" Cringing the hardest he can, he just went with the act,

"L-Lincoln, you have…no idea how long I've waited to hear that from you! I…felt the same way about you when we were kids! I'm in l-love with you too!"

"Y-you do? T-then does this mean?"

"Yes! It means that we're…we're…" He gulped,

"boooooy…frrrriends…" Smiling, teeth shown, and squinted eyes, he shed a single tear. Lincoln did the same,

"T-that's great! I-I've always wanted to hear that!"

"Hey! Dumb and dumber! Just kiss already!" Lynn said while sitting on the couch, enjoying the show. Going back to the dare, they looked in each other's eyes, and gulping. They puckered their lips, closed their eyes tightly, leaned in, and finally made contact.

 **BARF**

Lincoln vomit into his mouth,

 **BARF**

and Clyde did the same. The girls tried their hardest to not laugh. Lincoln swallowed the puke and let go violently.

"Oh god...oh god!..That was sick!.." He gagged,

"I'm never going to enjoy my life again!…" Then Clyde fainted. Lincoln stopped panting and looked at his sisters,

"Alright, we've done your stupid dare…now can we just go back to playing a normal game?!" Then they looked at each other and smiled before looking at him,

"Just one more thing: Do anal with him, "knockout" style~" Lincoln's eyes widen,

"OH COME ON! WAS KISSING NOT ENOUGH?!"

"Nope, now do it before we make you do something worst." He started crying as he looked down at the sleeping friend,

"P-please forgive me for this…" Then he unzipped his pants.

 **AN: Had to do something, so I got tired and made it short. Oh and Mr loud, if I had the time to do the lemon, then I'll do your idea when I'm done with that one.**


	20. Chapter 20: Self-Discovery Day

**(AND I'm back. Anybody ever hated turning 18 years old? I know I do. Busier than usual. But at least I did 18 year old stuff…hehe…ahem, anyway, it doesn't stop me from doing this however. So you wanted me to make a continuation of "Wet Dreams" or something else right? Well I'm not comfortable doing someone else's work, but I'll see how it will turn out if I try it. If it's not what you asked, then I will try and redo it in a future page. So now starts number one of the list of days I'm going to do. Oh but wait, let's see what the latest reviews want:**

 **5\. Love Lincoln Too Much Day – Lemon/Funny**

 **6\. St. Vagkick's Day – Funny**

 **7\. Death Day – Dark**

 **8\. Become an Evil Genius Day – Drama or Dark**

 **Just a heads up, I MIGHT make some days of my own between these ones and the ones before if I'm either too lazy to write them or because I'm just that weird. If that's a problem, just say so and I might cancel that idea. But enough talking, let's get into this now.)**

* * *

Leni was still walking down the street and without noticing, she sees the park and realized she was tired. So she went inside and sat down on one of the nearby benches and began thinking about that wet dream she had. Of course, she was confused by it but knew what kind of dream she had. She started to think why she had it in the first place. And why she had a tingling feeling when she saw her older sister, or when she had that dream with Lori's boyfriend in it and she's getting penetrated by him while making out with her sibling. So many questions ran through her head that she either forgets the ones she JUST thought, or that's just her being her. She sighed as she put her face into her palms,

"I am like, so confused right now..." She stood up and walked down the sidewalk going further down the park until she watched some kids on the playground, on the swings, and on the wheel. Seeing many happy faces from kids brought a smile to her face,

'I wonder if we had kids…' Her eyes widen as she mentally slapped herself,

'What was that just now? Kids? Like, why am I thinking about kids? And kids with who?' And she forgot just after. She was now getting irritated at herself by her lack of remembering stuff. But was interrupted by a ball hitting her legs and a kid, looking to be about 4-years-old, ran up to her and stopped,

"Hi there miss! Wanna play catch with us?" She was surprised that a small boy just asked a stranger if she wanted to play. Another smile came to her face, but she didn't realized that the time was getting into the afternoon and she didn't exactly wore her casual summer dress as it was getting hot. She shook her head and handed the ball back to the boy,

"S-sorry, I have to be getting home by now." The boy nodded,

"Okay! Maybe next time then." He ran off to his friends as Leni turned around and walked out of the park thinking about her situation,

"This is like, going to bother me if I don't figure it out." She put a finger to her chin, "Maybe I could ask someone for help…someone who is smart enough to solve this…" Then the perfect person came to her mind and snapped her fingers, "Yep, she should work out just fine."

Minutes has passed as she walked through the front door and saw everybody relaxing on the couch watching some tv, which was a surprise for her. Then when she saw Lori on the far end of the right side, a slight pink spots came to her cheeks as she shook her head a little.

'Have to focus, gotta get her to help me.' Spotting the smart child in the floor, she poked her shoulders and she turned her head,

"Can I like, talk to you upstairs?" Lisa raised an eyebrow as she fixed her glasses,

"Talk about what?" This was defiantly a surprise for her, but didn't show it. Leni just held her hand and forced her to her feet,

"Just come, it's important." As she walked towards the stairs, Lisa looked back at her siblings and they shrugged. Reaching the top of the stairs and into Lily and Lisa's room, Leni closed the door and faced the 4-year-old who was looking back at her with confusion,

"What is it that you require of me that you brought me up here against my will?" Leni scratched the back of her head,

"I um, have this problem that I think only you can help me with…"

"And what sort of problem is it?"

"Um, well, hmm, you see it's…I…" The young girl sighed,

"Say it now or I'll just leave you here and go back downstairs."

"Okay okay! I…had a dream where I was…was…"

"Yes?"

"…having the…you know with Lori and Bobby." Then she did the hand motion where a banana goes into a donut. Lisa just stared at her, wide eyed. Leni put her head down,

"I don't know why I keep thinking about it. It just keeps coming back to me. So that's why I needed you help. You're the only one here who makes explosions for a living with those…potions or whatever." Lisa just kept staring as she asked a single question,

"…when did you have this…dream?"

"Just last night."

"…and what did you do after you had it?"

"I made a mess with my panties and covers." Then Lisa sighed,

'This girl needs some talking sense into.'

"Lay down on my bed sister, if you need help with this problem, then I will gladly provide it." She said while pulling her chair next to said bed as Leni climbed onto it and put her head down on her pillow. Lisa sat down and had a notepad and a pen,

"Thanks for this Lisa, I own you."

"You do not own me anything, this is just to help you. Now, why don't we begin with how you see Lori like that? Even Bobby."

 **AN: Sorry If it's too short and have to end it here. Had to rush it because boss is making me do shit and because I get out of work in a short time. UGH! Anyway, if a sequel is wanted, then I'll do it whenever in between the days.**


	21. Chapter 21: Brothers vs Sisters Day

**(I mean, if you want more parts for SSD than a sequel, then I can do it. Just tell me what kind of parts you want and I'll make them longer. And I PM'd him like you wanted and he said that he's over it already. So yeah, that's the end of it like you asked for. Now then, let's get on with the second day I'm doing which is Mr loud's request.)**

* * *

Lincoln walked through Lisa's door so suddenly and he forced it a little hard so that it slammed against the wall. She noticed that startling action and turned around to face him with a dull expression on her face,

"What do you need that you enter so obnoxiously?" He laughed nervously as he gently closed it and faced her,

"It's…nothing of the sort. I just need help from a scientist like you. After all, you ARE the smartest person around here."

"What help?" She just ignored his compliment,

"Right. Um, I need you to build me a device." She jumped off her chair and squinted her eyes at him. He smiled innocently,

"Why would I do such a thing?" He cleared his throat,

"Well, remember that time several months ago that I wished I had brothers?"

"Yes, why? Do you need a machine where it transform our womanly private regions to a boy's-?"

"Okay okay stop! Of course not! I just uh, need a portal device so that I can go to another dimension." She raised a brow,

"Excuse me? A portal device? Another dimension? Dear brother, what hit you in the head this time? A baseball? A bucket from a prank? Lori?" She kept asking questions as she walked up to him and examine him closely. He pushed her away,

"No Lisa, none of them at the sort. But I'm just asking you to build me one."

"First, answer my questions then I might consider making it." Sighing, he knew it would come to this. He hoped it would be quick thing, but this his four-year-old sister, who is a teacher at a college. Of course she would be suspicious of him asking such a ridiculous thing. So he went with it,

"Alright, shoot."

"When did you think of such a thing?"

"In a dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"The kind where it's like a nightmare."

"What happened at first? Or you know what, just explain it all in one go."

"Okay then, after the thing in the kitchen and at night, you came into my room and handed me a wrist watch that can take me to any kind of different or alternate dimensions that either have opposites of us or anything else and when I tried it out, I ended up in a dimension where all of you guys are boys instead of girls and-"

 ***One short explanation later***

"-and that's how I wanted you to build me one. If you can." She put a finger to her chin,

"Fascinating, you even made them have names and different appearances…"

"Well, it was the dream that did it, but it's just images in your mind when you doze off so what the hell do I know about getting dreams that so happen to have your wish that you wanted on the same day because maybe a entity of some sort made it happen?" Looks at you readers, "Logic I guess?"

"And my name is Levi huh?" She looked up at him, "Okay Lincoln, you have peeked my interest and I will have it done by the end of the day. For now, I suggest you keep this a secret from everyone. Especially our parents. Understand?"

"Got it!" Showing a thumbs up, he marched out of the room and did his normal routine. She went to her desk and began working out a small blueprint of his portal device request.

 **8 hours later…**

Everyone was getting ready for bed while Lincoln was sitting on the stolen bean bag chair from Luan and was playing a 3ds game. Lisa had just finish putting the final touches to it,

"Alright brother, it is done." He shot up quickly and threw his game on the chair. He snatched it from her and looked at it with one eye closed,

"Hmmmmmmmm…."

"…is something the matter?"

"No no, I'm just trying to confirm something…yes! This like the one from you in my dream." He put it on and flipped through some different alternate dimensions. And the first thing he saw was…him as a vampire? And…something…else…he widen his eyes at the dimension's setting. She noticed his look,

"What's wrong?"

"Ummmm…nothing. Everything is just, peachy!" 'Gotta get that out of my head…' He finally found the one he was looking for and pressed a button and a green portal appeared. He was mentally excited,

"Just like in the dream!...oh any by the way, you wanna come?"

"I will just remain here for your return when you have accomplish your goal of looking to what is like with brothers." He nodded and stepped forward.

"Oh but wait, why did you want to do this in the first place? What's so important to go somewhere else?" He smirked before turning back,

"I'm just going to get back-up." Before she asked another question, he jumped backwards into the hole, entering the dimension plane.

* * *

"…aaaaaaaAAAAAAA!"

 ***SLAM***

"Ow…gotta work on the landing…" He got up and dusted himself and looked around. The same house hallway, or was it?

"Just to make sure…"

 ***Knock*** * **knock*** * **knock***

The door to Lynn and Lu- Lar's door opened and revealed said boy with a novel.

'It actually worked! Now to see if these guys are the same…' "Hey there bro! Long time no see huh?" The emo just stood there, not saying anything at all. Like his sister, he can't tell what he's thinking behind those bangs of his. Couple of seconds have passed with nothing but silence. And so the main character just walked away and heading to the bathroom, a little disturbed. As he walked through the hallway, he was stopped by Lars who appeared suddenly in front of him, still staring at him.

"Uh…"

"You guys might want to see this." Doing his best to scream through that monotone of his, all of the Loud brothers, except Leon, came walking out of their rooms and spotting the white haired kid. They raised an eyebrow at him as he looked back at them confused,

"What? Do I have something on my face?" They circled him until they all stopped where Lars is at and just stare at him. Lincoln was getting a little creeped out,

"Guys? I know that I usually look like I'm ready for a date with Ronnie, but today is not one of those days."

"Dating Ronnie? No your not." Finally one of them spoke, and it was Loki. Lincoln got even more confused,

"And why's that?"

"…"

"What?"

"Because he's a dude and you're a guy too so I don't know why you would even consider dating a guy. Besides that, who the hell are you?" Wait, a dude? Ronnie Anne is a boy here? And what did he mean, "who the hell is he?" Wasn't he one of their brothers? Just then, a finger poked his shoulder,

"Ahem." He turned his head around and saw a girl who was the same height as him, had the same hair color, had the same colored shirt, and had a blue skirt. She even had a hair pin holding up some of her bangs. His eyes widen as she crossed her arms,

"What are you doing in our house? And why do you look like me?" He finally let the realization sink in,

'I think I'm in the wrong dimension…again…'

"Hehe, well, about that you see," He pressed the button again and another portal appeared in between him and the boys. He tip-toed slowly,

"It all started when YOU CAN DEAL WITH YOUR PERIOD!" Then he jumped in and it closed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…the hell was all that about?" Then all eyes turned to Luke,

"Alright bro, what kind did you get this time?"

"Hey, I haven't done any drugs. What makes you think I use them?"

"Because you're a rocker and you guys do that?"

"Oh stuff a puppet's hand up your ass Lane."

* * *

"….aaaaaaAAAAAAA!"

 ***SLAM** *

"I REALLY need to work on it…" Getting up again, he immediately went over to the big closet. And there was nothing but toilet paper, cleaning supplies, and everything else a janitor needs.

'Closet? Check.'

Then he opened the door to Lynn and Lar's room and again saw the boys on their beds doing their own thing. Even his bed on top of Lynn's.

'Brothers? Check.'

Then he grabbed his crotch and gave it a small squeeze, making him squeal a little with pain, meaning he was still a boy,

'Gender? Check…'

"Am I interrupting something here brother?" He turned around and a certain male genius was holding a baby boy. Lincoln smiled,

"Levi! My favorite little experiment maker. Been a while huh? Hey, can I ask you for a favor that doesn't require a lot?"

"What do I get in return?"

"I'll let you use me as a subject for a month."

"What is the favor?"

 **10 minutes later**

"…and that's the full story. What do you all say?" Everybody was looking at each other and then back at him,

"I would call whatever you just said bullshit, but considering we have a 4-year-old sibling that has more or less the same I.Q. as Albert Einstein and Stephen Hawking and likes to do machines, I'd say we should believe you." All the others nodded.

"Sooooooo, what are we doing again?" The ditzy Loni asked, followed by a few groans,

"We are going to follow Lincoln to travel to another dimension or anything like that to help him "do something". By the way, what is this "something" that we're gonna do?"

"Oh don't worry about the details, I'll just let "them" explain it." He opened another portal. He gestured them to jump in. One by one, each of them jumped in the green hole and finally Lincoln went in and it closed.

 **AN: I'm now fucking tired from work and from being a goddamn Senior so I'm ending it here until there's maybe another part for it. Third one will be on maybe…I have no fucking idea. The struggle is so real over here. My house will NEVER have internet, my cable won't be on for another year, and my auntie's internet is down for the weekend. So this one was posted by hotspot. So until then, I'll make the next one I don't when.**


	22. Chapter 22: Uh-oh

**(…no, I don't know. And now begins number 1 of my own days while the internet is back up. Well, not really a day but rather…)**

* * *

We find a grown up Lincoln Loud playing with his 3-year-old daughter in the backyard of his new house ever since he moved out of his old house. They did all sorts of fun stuff together: Play tag, find weird rocks, go down the small slide, and even pretend to fly like a hero. She was like a smaller version of himself which made him happy to know that she wasn't going to like what he likes and she would grow up to despise him. But that seemed like it will never happen now. His wife lets them do whatever they want together so that she focus on her work, but she would still be there to support them both. Their life as a family was perfect as it is. While they were playing tag, she stopped and faced him,

"Daddy! Daddy! I wanna fly up in the sky again!"

"Do you? Well, why don't we do something different?" He picked her up by her armpits and with a curious look on her face, he threw her high above him. As he caught her,

"Whoa! That was fun! Again!"

"Okay then!" He continued to throw her even higher than the last ones when his wife was spotting him from the window kitchen and smiling. She loved him no matter what a geek he is. He was a great comic book and manga designer and could even hold his own at his job when under a lot of stress. And the best part is, he is always humorous so they rarely fight at all. And ever since their little sunshine was born, things are even more peaceful than before. Nothing could make the future bad for them. Then she heard a beeping coming from the oven and went to check on it. Meanwhile with the two outside, he just caught her again and she looked at him with a big smile,

"I want to be REALLY high up daddy! Throw me harder!"

"Heh, are you sure kiddo? I don't wanna throw you and fail."

"I'm sure! Throw me with your hardest!"

"If you say so." Then he spread his legs apart as he put her below him and looked at her,

"Ready?"

"Yeah!" She gave a small thumbs up.

"Here…we…GO!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….."

He held his arms out and kept a smile.

 **3 minutes later…**

It began to fade and he looked up at the sky with concern. Then after putting his arms down and making his smile into a straight face,

"…oops…I think I used a little too much power…but she'll come down eventually."

 **2 hours later…**

The sun was beginning to set as he kept looking up.

"…well shit."

"Hey honey!" He jumped and turned around to find his mate walking towards him,

"Uh, hey there beautiful!.."

"I just wanted to let you know that dinner is almost ready. So I'm just getting our daughter ready. Where is she?"

"Um, here's the thing…"

* * *

"And that little Landon is how I lost your sister and a eye." His new son, now 5-years old, was staring at him in shock.

 **AN: Who is the wife? Who is the daughter? You decide! Anyway, just a very small story because I'm too lazy from party food to write a request. Hope you guys have a Happy Easter!**


	23. Chapter 23: Deflower Day

**(Hmm, I think I can do that. Anything else to add up? And now begins number 2 of my owns because I'm not a Drama kind of guy but I will do them later. I realized I haven't done anything sexual in a while so…yeah. But it's going to get "Weird" like page 13. I also meant to this one for Easter but I was busy again. Being 18 sucks in my opinion.)**

* * *

Lincoln was in his now bigger bedroom playing with some 12-year-old kids online in Halo. Despite living in the Loud House for about 17 years now and he's almost done with Highschool, he was still the same boy. Though it did hurt him seeing Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn move out, he was strong and proud to know he was the oldest in the house now. His friend Clyde who was also playing with him online both kept laughing at the kids rant,

"YOU GUYS FUCKING SUCK!"

"YOUR MOM SUCKED MY DICK LAST NIGHT!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN ASSHOLE!"

"YOU DIED AGAIN?! HOLY SHIT, YOUR USELESS!"

"LEARN TO SHOOT GOOD!"

"GODDAMN GUY WITH A FUCKING LASER GUN!"

The two just kept quiet as the little people just went on. But a poke on Lincoln's side caused him to die and groan. As he took out his head-set from his left ear and looked, his youngest sister Lily was smiling at him. He turned his chair around to face her,

"Is there something you want?"

"I want to play that game with you! It looks fun!" She said as she pointed to the screen of the TV. He shook his head,

"Not gonna happen. I don't want you ending up like the kids who play these." She then pouted,

"Aw, and I wanted to spend time with you…" He saw the look on her face and sighed,

"Do you wanna play a different game? It could more fun." Her smile came back,

"Yeah! Let's do it!" He then thought for a moment for what they should do, then came up with the perfect thing. He stood up and petted her head,

"Wait here." He walked out of the room and she sat on the bed happily waiting for him. Her bouncing on it proved it. When he came back and she looked at him, she saw that he had a blindfold and a basket of different fruits. She was now confused,

"Um, what's all that for?"

"It's just a game that I wanted to try out but nobody wanted to play it with me before. Do you want to try it?" He simply said to her. She jumped down from the bed and nodded.

"Good, well the rules are actually simple." He put down the basket and held out the blindfold in front of her, "All you have to do is wear this, then I'm gonna give you a piece of fruit and your gonna bite it and tell me what the fruit is. You get it correct, you get a point. Get it wrong, you lose a point. And that's that. Easy right?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, then here." He gestured her to take it and she obliged and went ahead and tied it around her eyes until she can't see anything. He waved his hand in front of her. Nothing reaction. He then put up two fingers,

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Hmm, five?"

"Wrong. Okay then, here comes the first fruit." He took out a apple from the basket and held it in front of her. She slowly took a small bite out of it and getting some juice and crumbs on her face. The action made him aroused a little. Living in a house full of females over a lot of years can make a boy get some…interesting perversion. He didn't want to admit to anyone, not even to his family, but he found his sinful urges to erupt out of his mind to come out into play, whether it's his older sisters, or his younger sisters. Knowing it was wrong to do this to a 6-year-old and most importantly to his sibling, he didn't give a fuck and went with it all the same. Taking a couple of chews,

"Ummm, apple?"

"Smart girl. Now here's another one." He threw away the apple in a trash before taking out a banana and peeling it. He held out in front of her and whoa, she took a very big bite out of it almost eating half of the damn thing. This only made him a little more hard in his pants but he didn't show it. She put her hand on her mouth before swallowing it,

"Banana?"

"Right again. And now for the final one." Fuck the other fruits, he wanted to do this now. He carefully unzipped his pants and let it slide down to the floor and even let his underwear roam free, exposing his hard ass boner to the whole world. He lightly blushed as he walking in front of her,

"Now, for this fruit, your going to lick it~" She nodded and pushed her head forward, sticking her tongue out. Making contact with his penis, he closed his mouth with his hand, preventing him from moaning loud. For such a little kid, her eating with ice-cream paid off. She continued to lick it, trying to figure out what it was.

'Hmm, another banana? No, this tastes…kinda better…'

'Ngn~ that's right baby girl...keep going~' He put his other hand on his head and grasped,

"N-now Lily, your going to have to put it in your mouth~" She was gonna ask him why, but did as he asked. The sudden intake caused him to smile and stick his own tongue out and blushed more. She made even more harder licks then the last. All he could do is moan silently in pleasure.

'S-she's even better than most girls~ My god!'

'Mmm, whatever this is…it's tasty…' Without a thought, she, like an adult, bobbed her head up and down his shaft and leaving a lot of saliva. The way she was doing a blowjob would beat many porn stars on the internet and be a great slave.

'Oh my god~ Oh my god~! T-this feels sooo good~! Where did you learn to this?!' He let a few moans out, but she didn't hear it, seeing her busy with his pulsing member.

'I can't stop…this is REALLY good! I want it more! I want to eat it!' Giving more harder sucks than before and sweating a bit, the teen boy rubbed her head lightly and was helping her by thrusting a bit. His dick was now reacting as he was almost at his breaking point in just minutes.

'L-Lily~! I'm sorry for this!' He mentally regretted to do this to her, but at this point, he didn't want it to stop. So did she.

"B-but I'm about to! About to!"

'Lincoln?..'

"GAHHHHHHHHH~~!" He unloaded all of his juices into her mouth and she took it all in her tiny head. He was now panting as she pushed herself off of his hard wood and lick the remaining sperm on her lips. He stopped his breathing and looked down at her,

"W-well?"

"…a…twinkie?.."

"Wrong. And you already lost two points, so let's change the rules~" He picked her up and laid her back on his bed and was on top of her, still pants less. She was getting a bit nervous,

"L-Lincoln? What are yo-" He placed a finger on her lips,

"Don't talk. Now for this game, all you have to do is keep quiet for when I'm done and you will win. Alright?" He ran a finger on her exposed stomach and she made a cute moan,

"O-okay, b-but can I take the blindfold off?"

"No, if you do, then you will lose the game. Alright?" She simply nodded, letting him do his own thing. He grinned and placed his hand on her side and licked her neck. She made more sounds and grabbed the bed sheets and blushed hard. He licked her ear before whispering in it,

"Looks like your about to break early~ I'm making sure of that~" He licked her face which made her more red and then connect his mouth with hers. He reached down to her skirt and put his finger in her pussy. She moan while letting her older brother eat her face out and fingering her fragile girl part,

'Lincoln~ I-I'm not gonna lose! But please don't stop~!' He made out with her for a few minutes before releasing himself and let the drool between their mouths drop on her. He smiled,

"Nothing eh? Well, let's see if I can change that~" He crawled down to her hole and rubbed it. Lily just laid there, completely stunned by what Lincoln is doing, but wants him to do more.

"You can make small moans, just don't talk and move around too much." She nodded again as he began to put his tongue in and swirled it around, letting her pre-cum be filled in his mouth. She bit the covers of the bed, trying hard not to make a lot of noise. In all of her short life, this was the most amazing feeling she has ever experienced. Not even her Kindergarden crush could make her feel like a woman now. She was loving it, and wanted Lincoln to do more. He stopped his pussy assault as he wiped the cum off of his face with his finger and ate it off,

"Taste pretty good~ I knew eating your veggies would come in handy~" He said seductively as he positioned himself on top of her again, aligning his dick with her vagina.

"You will break~ Just wait…"

"W-what are you say-" He inserted it fast which made her eyes widen behind the mask and balled her fists onto the bed. He smiled again as he even put two fingers in her asshole which she found to be too much, but too fun.

"L-Lincoln~ I'm-"

"What did I say about talking~?" She grasped her mouth as he began thrusting into her, slowly and steady. As time went on, he made it faster and faster, making Lily's mind go crazy. His fingering even went faster then her pussy getting hammered.

'L-LINCOLN~! LINCOLN~! LINCOLN~~!'

"Lincoln~! I-I feel funny~! I need to pee really badly!"

"Just go ahead and pee right now~! It's okay!"

"A-are you sure~?!"

"Yes~!"

"I'M~! I'M~! I'M~! AAAAAHHHHHH~~~!" She climaxed inside of him and he did the same. Her clothes were now covered in sweat, her mouth covered with her drool, her mask becoming soaked, and her tiny vag now spreading on his bed. He slowly got off her and helped picked her off of the bed. He undid her blindfold and saw her sleepy like eyes. He fixed her skirt and underwear, as he did his. He put a hand on her shoulder,

"Did you enjoy the game?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good, we can play it again tomorrow, if you like." She nodded. He smiled before bending down and whispering in her ear,

"And you talked during the game. Which means that the game will be longer~ So prepare yourself…now go and get some sleep." He patted her back as she staggered out of the door. He sat down on his chair again and put his head set back on,

"I'm back."

"Dude, where were you?! We are under attack here!" He grinned a little,

"I had to "play" with my little sister~"

 **AN: I never thought I would do this, but whatever. Anyway, next page will be something a person helped me with, and THEN it will be back to requests.**


	24. Chapter 24: Its Nobody Fault but His

**(Pfft haha, there's a reason why this is called "Weird Days", and I think people already know why. There MAYBE a second part of the last page, but we'll see. And for KRUSA, yeah I did, but there's nothing we can do about it now. Although if somebody were to post the new episodes on Kisscartoon or other websites, that would be great because fuck, my TV brand doesn't match the ones they show me. And with that out of the way, let's get this part on. This one was helped by Red.)**

* * *

Lynn was heading out of the field of her practice coming out late at 3:00 pm and she saw an impatient Lori waiting inside the family van on the parking lot. Even with her being occupy by her phone and her boyfriend texting her, she wanted to go home already and eat, go to her room, and stay there until she falls asleep from texting too much. Then she flinched when Lynn opened the door suddenly,

"Hey sis! Kept you waiting huh?" Throwing her bag of equipment onto the side and slamming the door shut, the blonde shook her head and turned on the vehicle,

"Whatever. Let's just get home." Then she drove out and on the road they are now. Then stopped by a red light, she decided to spark a conversation since she couldn't use her phone right now.

"Sooo, how was your practice?"

"Oh, it was great! First Meg made a plan to head to the right as soon as the game started, then Jesse told to throw it her at the back of the team and when she caught it, she ran ALL the way to the end of the field. And it was the first try on the second practice run! Can you believe it? The other team must have bad coaching skills. Ooh, then there was me tackling down a big dude when he was about to get Dan from getting the ball. Then Peter decided to..." She just continued to talk about her team's playoffs when they are already moving again, making Lori smile a bit,

'This is gonna be a long drive…'

* * *

 **10 minutes later…**

"…and then my best friend Polly straight up throw the girl instead of the ball because she made a touchdown. She maybe my friend, but she can sometimes get out of hand in sports…" Lori pulled in the driveway while Lynn just kept rambling on until she noticed the house. "Oh, we're here already? Dang, and I was about to get to the best part." Opening their doors and getting out, and bringing their stuff, they walked up to the front door and before opening it, they sniffed through their noses,

"Ugh! What the heck is that smell? Did you fart again?" Lori said while pinching her nose and pointing at her,

"What? What makes you think I did it?" Lynn did the same action.

"Gee, I wonder if it's because you're literally the only one beside me to blow a big one and all of us can smell it! Not to mention you eat a lot of subs."

"Says the one who farts when she's alone! And that's already been proven."

"IT WAS THE SHOES!"

Few minutes passed before the two settled their arguing and arched their brows. The same question ran in their mind:

'Is the smell…coming from the house? Could be another one of Luan's tricks, or Lisa's experiments, just REALLY smelling. Only one way to find out.' Looking at each other than at the door, Lori reached for the nob with her free hand and opened the door and revealed a disaster inside. Both widen their eyes at the mess before them. There was red and brown stains everywhere and even on the ceiling, the couch was flipped over and its fabrics ripped off, the windows were cracked and the floor, pictures of each of them were cracked out of their frames, and the table looked like it was harassed by a lot of claws. It basically looked like if the tornado from before would hit their house, but just with the inside. They smelled the air again and gagged before pinching their noses again,

"What the hell happened here?" Lori asked with anger and curiosity in her voice.

"I'm…not sure. But whatever happened, it looked like a robber was here. And gave us a surprise along with him…real mature…we should check the house, see if there is anybody else here." Lynn suggested and Lori nodded in agreement and walked in the kitchen. It looked as worst as the living room. The sink was overflooded with many junk in it, the floor was covered in food stains, the cabinets were filled with the same brown smelly stuff, the kiddie table had knifes stabbed into it, the freezer had nothing food in it and just red stains, and the food bowls for the pets were filled with, well, brown stuff again.

"Nothing here…guess we'll search upstairs…" Lori said as the two head back into the room and stared at the stairs. Full of disgusting things on it and cracks. Both took a deep breath (For a second of course) before slowly walking up. Cringing at everything in their sight, they did their best to not vomit and reached the top where the same result from the living room had its effects here too. Only this time, everyone's stuff was broken in the hallway. It even looked like a scene out of a horror movie making Lynn gulp,

"I am not liking this at all…is this really a robber's work or not?" She said making her shake with fear and Lori placed a hand on her back,

"Don't worry, I'm right here. Just be strong and we'll get to the bottom of this." Lynn nodded.

 ***POW***

Both jumped at a sound of a fist punching a wall behind them,

"Damn it…I can't do anything right…so why can't I do it? Just end it already…" Turning their heads to the sound of the voice, their eyes widen. Lincoln was holding a handgun on his hands and placing it on the side of his head, crying softly,

"Okay, no more hesitation…I'm gonna do it this time…" He looked at a broken picture in front of him, "Guys…I'm…sorry that I was born…" He cocked it again, closed his eyes, and was about to pull the trigger,

"HEY!"

 ***SLAM***

He was tackled to the ground by Lynn, who pushed the gun away from his hand and pinned him down. He met her eyes, then struggled,

"GET. OFF. ME! LET ME FUCKING KILL MYSELF!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"LIKE HELL YOU CARE! NOBODY DOES!"

"TELL ME NOW!"

 ***POW***

He gave her a headbutt hard enough to make her bleed which made her stagger back and he pushed her off him,

"WHY DO YOU GIVE A SHIT?! DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT HOW I FELT BEFORE?! HUH!?"

"Grrr, you little…" She rolled on the ground grumbling and rubbed the spot. He reached out for the gun, but his hand was stopped by Lori's foot,

"Don't even try it!" He grabbed her ankle, trying to get it off but to no avail. Then she quickly bended down and pinned him by his shoulders, showing her superior strength. Then she looked straight into his watery bloodshot eyes.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Isn't it obvious!? I'm trying to kill myself so that I won't bother you all anymore!"

"Jesus Lincoln, what is your problem?!"

"Like you would care at all…"

"I do care! So does Lynn. Please tell me what were you doing!" He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth,

"ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT OR SOMETHING?!" She backed away by his tone. Lynn sat up, noticing his outburst.

"W-what?" Then he turned to his side and curled up like a ball,

"What did you think I was trying to do?.." He continued crying, "All of you would be better off without me and wouldn't care if I'm dead. And nobody would be at my funeral if I ever had one…you all don't need someone like me to call a brother…dad made that statement very clear…so just please…let me die already…" Both Lynn and Lori looked at him with worried and confused expressions until Lori kneeled next to his top side and rubbed his arm,

"Lincoln…I don't know what is going on in your mind to think that we wouldn't need somebody like you, but I do know this: That is not fucking true. Mom said that your one of the best things that has happened in this family and we all agree. But I still don't get what is it your trying to say, so can you please tell us what's wrong so we can help you?" He turned his head lightly to his side,

"You want to help me? Fine then, let me end my own life you blind fuck…" She quickly force him to look at her above him,

"Look at me Lincoln! You think I want to hear you say that? NO! I'm your older sister and it's my duty to help you with whatever problems you have! So just tell me right now WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT SO I CAN HELP YOU!" She broke down into tears as her mascara was falling down to his face, but he continued his own crying as Lynn was watching from the side, feeling really sorry for her brother that she shed some tears of her own. They heard their downstairs door open,

"WHAT. HAPPENED. HERE?!" Then the mom's voice was heard and it did not sound pretty.

 **AN: Here's the thing, I WOULD'VE made this longer, but I got tired and almost fell asleep during this so I ended it here, so I'm sorry Red. And it seems like we have a replacement for ASD don't you think? Next part will be hmm, I don't know! Anywho, I'm going back to do requests so laters.**


	25. Chapter 25: Big Sister Day

**(Now for a side character's turn. The first girl to join this little papaya fest will be none other than the rival of Lori, Carol Pingrey, by Dragontitan. Now I don't know how to make her here, either snarky or just friendly looking, but we'll see.)**

* * *

The day after Picture Perfect…

"Come on Lori! I just did it because I knew you wouldn't agree! So I just went and called her and she said yes to do it! What other choice did I had?!" Lincoln pleaded on his knees with his hands closed together in front of his sister. Lori just shook her head and glared down at him,

"What other choice? Maybe the first choice you should've used was the first picture and not try to remake it because you didn't like us the way we are! Otherwise, I wouldn't be mad at you right now! So you want a ride to the comicbook store? Then learn to drive yourself!" She walked past him and he grabbed her ankle,

"But I can't! I'm still too young!"

"Exactly why I said it! Now. Let. Go!" She pushed him off and went into the kitchen while the others just watched as he groaned in frustration face down on the ground. Leni went next to him and rubbed his back,

"Um, I'm not a expert yet and I don't have a license, but if you like I can drive you to the comic book store?" He picked his head up,

"No, it's alright. I did made a mistake calling someone who Lori hates so much. I was just being selfish." He pushed himself off the ground and dusted his shirt and pants, "And there's only one way to fix it."

"A ride to the comic store?"

"…no Leni, not that."

"Oh…just asking!"

"…I'm going now." He walked upstairs,

"See ya!" She yelled a little, but he didn't noticed as he entered his room. He sat down on his bed and dialed a number on his phone and put it on his ear,

"Hey, it's me again…no, Lincoln…no, Loud…yes, THAT Lincoln, anyway I need to ask something of you again…um, sure…what? For what?...can I just pay you or something?...ugh, fine, I'm a little geek who loves to do nothing and be a loser…oh come on really?...fine fine, ahem, I. Am a little gay geek who is in love with every boy in my class including that smoking hot Chandler and is SO nerdy that I wished that I was a real lame hero and that I find tights to be the very fame of my humanity hehehe! There, okay?...but I already said it!...you know what? Fine, I'll give you 20 bucks…60?! For the love of…okay! Okay…I'll give you that much…you'll do it? Great! Now here's the thing I wanted to ask…"

* * *

30 minutes later…

 ***DING-DONG~***

"I'll get it!" Lincoln slide down the railing of the stairs and landed on his feet, making Lori on the couch look at him with the same face as before,

"Not that I don't care, which I normally do, but Clyde came again? If that's the case, I'll just head to my room." She stood up and was about to walk up,

"Wait. It's not him, just somebody you…might know." She turned around to face him,

"…Lincoln…you didn't…"

"I did…" He opened the door completely to reveal a girl the same height as Lori and almost looks like her but not completely. Lori just shot a glare at him and then to her,

"Carol."

"Lori." The Highschool Senior said calmly. Then she looked at Lincoln again with hidden gritted teeth,

"Lincoln, can I see you in the kitchen?.." She just pulled him by the hand without his permission while Carol stepped inside, making herself comfortable.

"You have literally ten seconds to explain why she is here again or I swear to God, I'll do MORE than just make you into a human-pretzel…" She spoke in a menacing force while her fist was in front of his face, making him sweat a little. He cleared his throat,

"W-well, I just thought that I messed up yesterday and that I wanted to make it up to you…" His shirt collar was pulled up to meet her eyes,

"And what makes you think that calling the person that I hate the most will make it up to me?" He gulped,

"Um, y-you see, me and her have a dept to repay. Me for the family picture, and her for the Homecoming Queen. S-so your gonna get two apologies you want in one day and at the same time. I-I called her earlier and I said the same thing to her, and she agreed to say sorry. A-and she is right there in the living room, waiting to make you feel better with just a opening sad speech. So, please don't kill me!" He braced for impact, expecting a fist. Instead, his shirt collar was released and saw her now calm expression.

"Will she? Lincoln, if you two are just playing a prank on me-"

"I'm not! Me and her really are sorry for what we did! Believe me! It's not a trick at all!" He once again got down on his knees and put his hands together. Seeing her little brother like this, and looking back into the living room to see a blonde teen scrolling through her phone on the couch, she just sighed and looked at him again,

"Fine, but if I find out that this IS a prank, I'm going to make sure that your never going to the light of day again. Got it?" He nodded rapidly. "Come on, we're gonna see if our "guest" wants something while she's here." Lori walked back into the living room while Lincoln got up and raised an eyebrow,

"Why do I feel like I having deja-vu?" He walked towards the living room too.

 **AN: Man, I really need to stop being so tired and just make more longer pages like before. Now with this one done (Still more parts for it), let's see what's next on the list…**


	26. Chapter 26: Drunken Night Pt 2

**(Don't worry KRUSA, I haven't forgotten. Just need you to tell me more plot to put in the next one which will be maybe on the page after this one or the page after the next one. And the peanut butter thing? Hmm, well I WAS planning to make a Bondage page that was gonna be pervy and wet, but your way is better. Now for this one, it's sorta like a continuation of page 25, hence the title. But, in a different direction. Gonna be short.)**

* * *

Another week has pass-by since Lincoln's depression and with Lynn's help with his problems. He has been feeling a whole lot better than when he had to say goodbye to his girlfriend and even considering to search for another girl like his sister said. And so he tried but many girls in his school have boyfriends already and some don't even want to be a relationship, much to his confusion. And so after a lot of rejections, he went back into depression started to drink again, which he hated to do, but the only way to make him feel relax. Best way to pass the time as he calls it. At night, he sneaked out of his room and head into the kitchen to find his secret stash in one of the old cabinets that nobody ever uses. He grabbed one of the big ones and sat down on his usual spot on the kiddie table.

 ***POP***

He threw away the cork and began taking big drinks of the bottle. Depression can be a bitch sometimes, cause this kid was getting a little drunk already. The darkness didn't help it. All he could see right now is moonlight coming from the kitchen window and the objects illuminated in its ray. But it was short lived as a shadowy figure blocked his view.

"So, your back to this huh?" Lynn's voice. He sighed,

"Came to try and make me feel better? Well it's not gonna work this time. Everyone at my school is either taken or just doesn't like me. So just go to sleep and leave me alone." She made her own sigh,

"Bro, drinking, will not make everything better. If you keep pushing yourself down like this, your gonna end up being a emo. And one's already enough. No offense Lucy." She said to a person who wasn't even in the room.

"Will you please leave me. The fuck. Alone?" He said getting a little angry. Lynn just sighed as she got up.

"Alright Linc, you want to be alone? Fine, I'll go." He nodded as she was about to walk out of the kitchen but stopped at the door frame, "But someday your going to have to stop doing this. I'm sure a girl out there will want to go out with a guy like you." She turned her head back, "I mean, if we weren't related in anyway at all and were complete strangers to each other, plus our age being the same, I would definitely hang out with a guy like you." This made him look up at her,

"What?"

"You heard me. If we weren't siblings, then I would go out with you. Because of what I said a week ago. Heh, saying that feels a bit weird right? Coming from your own sister. Anyway, I'll leave you alone now and sleep in the living room because I'm too tired now to walk up the stairs. Get better soon." Then she walked out of the kitchen. Lincoln, even drunk, felt his heart beating. Then his eyes became heart shaped for someone close to him. _She would go out with him if they weren't related._ He repeated those words in his head. And then,

'Who cares if we're related?'

Putting the bottle down and getting up from the table, he slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, and seeing an already sleeping Lynn on the couch. She looked very cute and innocent to him. Then the alcohol kicked in a little. He licked his lips and all of a sudden jumped on top of her, waking her up and facing him,

"Lincoln? What are yo-"

"Quiet. I'm tired of waiting for a girl now. Because the only girl I need…" He got closer to her face and she was getting scared, "…is right in front of me~" Then he connected his lips to hers, making her eyes widen and almost gagged. After he was done, she faced away and almost vomited,

"O-oh my god…what the fuck?" Turning to face him, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" What she saw made her shocked. He was on her shorts level and started to pull them down,

"Let's put these away shall we~?" Then she tried to kick him away,

"Ew! Get away you sick bastard!" He grabbed them and put them under his armpits, and with some training from her, he held them in place.

"Don't be like that baby~ I only want to have some fun~ In fact, why don't we just start fucking already~?" Putting her legs under his, he quickly pulled down both her shorts and underwear to reveal her pussy. His heart shaped eyes got more bigger, "Now THAT is a beauty~" Lynn was just getting more scared,

"Linc, you better stop this or I"

"Quiet I said. This will good for you and me~"

"Your drunk Linc! Snap out of it!"

"I'm not drunk…I'm just really horny and my lover can provide that for me~" He started to suck her parts, making Lynn grunted and moaned JUST slightly. She was enjoying this…no, she wasn't. This was just sick, and she wanted to get away from him fast. But her legs were stuck under his whole weight. After minutes of sucking and licking and leaving some saliva between his mouth and her vagina, he grinned at her,

"And now for the best part~" He unzipped his pants and pulled his pants and boxers down, showing his harden wood. Lynn felt some tears forming in her eyes as she just sees a boy going to fuck his own sister. And there was nothing she could do. She was really scared now,

"L-Lincoln, please. I-I don't what this…" He looked at her with a creepy smile that can shine in the darkness,

"Of course you do~ You just don't realize it~"

"D-don't do it. Please…"

"This will be fast. And slow~" Then he inserted it and all went blank for her.

Lincoln woke up on the couch, the sun hitting his eyes and his dogs barking. He sat up and yawned. He heard sizzling from the kitchen, meaning that breakfast is being made. He got up and head into the dining room to see everyone setting up the plates and food. Once they were done, they all began to eat the food made by the parents and when Lincoln sat on the grownups table, he saw Lynn glaring really hard at him and then glared at her food. He assumed it was something wrong, but decided to deal with it later. After breakfast, everyone was getting ready for the day as the kids went upstairs and lined up to the bathroom. As Lincoln exit his room just as Lynn exit hers, he tapped her shoulder,

"Hey sis, something wrong?"

"…"

"…is…there anything you want me do? Like help you practice for the upcoming karate tournament?"

"…"

"…Lynn?" Then she faced him, head down,

"…you want to help me? Here's something you can do…" Then she put her face in front of his, her expression full of pure rage, "Stay. The. Hell. Away. From me. And never. Talk to me again…" And with that, she walked towards the bathroom. Lincoln stood there, speechless and stunned.

'Did…did I…do something…wrong?'

 **AN: Yep, that happened. This was just something that I wanted out of my head. Now back to do more odd requests.**


	27. Chapter 27: Just a Prank

**(If people say to ignore them, then ignore them I shall. For those that don't know what I'm talking about, pay it no mind. Now I'm sorry, but I've been going around here and there, paying a lot of stuff lately so I'm still tired like before so this is just another thing I had in my head. Gonna be really short.)**

* * *

 ***CLICK*** A camera turn on to reveal a boy's face in the front.

"Ah, there we go. Hey there folks! Lincoln Loud here. And today, I'm going to do an embarrassing prank on one of my ten sisters. I think you already know who that is. Now, this is just for the laughs and definitely not for revenge when she and others kicked my precious balls…yeah…that's it. Now keep in mind, I HAVE done this before, but now it's gonna be live on the internet. And I grew past the point where my sisters hating me for making them look like idiots. So yeah, let's get right on it!" He set the camera down in a hidden area where no one can see it except him. Then he turned on the house's computer and went on a comedy website.

"Ahem…HEY LUAN! YOU GOT ANOTHER ONE THOUSAND FOLLOWERS AND THEY ALL SAID SOME NICE THINGS ABOUT YOU!" Said sister came walking down with a confused look,

"Really?"

"Yeah, just look." She did as he said and bending down on the table. Then Lincoln walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, quietly of course.

"Uh, hey Linc. I don't see anything new."

"Oh trust me," He came back with some things, "you'll be surprised." On his right hand, the paddle from his room. And on the other, a cream pie. He smiled to the camera, winked, and tip-toed behind her. She kept searching through her channel and bending down more to try and get a more clearer view while he brought his hand up with the weapon,

"Seriously Linc, I don't see anyone saying anything…not even a single update…so why did you-"

 ***SMACK!***

"OWWW!"

 ***SPLAT!***

Her face was covered in pie.

"HAHAHAHA!" He laughed hard as Luan wiped the pie off and glared furiously,

"Why…you…" She chased him around the house, breaking stuff on the way, "COME HERE YOU LITTLE FUCK! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"JUST A PRANK LUAN! DON'T YOU GET IT?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

2 hours later…

Lincoln was in his bed with a cast on his leg and arm and a eyepatch on his right eye. Since the livestream, he had a lot of people watching it and commenting on it. Which brought a smile to his face and faced you readers,

"Worth it."

 **AN: Can anybody guess what reference is this? Anyway, I'm sorry again for…you know. As soon as I feel more awake, I'll get right on them.**


	28. Chapter 28: St Vagkick

**(Alright, then whose the main star or stars in it? And now requested by KRUSA, another alternate ending for the first day.)**

* * *

Lincoln was on the couch, watching his favorite TV show, trying to forget the whole ordeal yesterday. His balls still hurt a little, mostly by Lynn, but he tried to fight out the pain by just ignoring and sometimes walking it off. Didn't help. Now he just wanted to get them back. At first, he thought about his weapon in his room, but figured it was gonna be too much. The next he thought about Lynn's baseball bat and hit them with it, but thought if he was gonna go too far. He's not crazy…not yet. So now the only option is-

"Hey bro." He snapped out of thought to find Luna standing next to the couch. He growled before going back to watching TV.

"Something you want? Or just here to hurt me again?"

"Hey, we already said sorry for it. Like Luan said, it was just a game of laughs and fun." He sighed,

"For you and not for me." She shook her head as she stood beside him and he looked up at her in annoyance.

"Does my favorite little helper need a hug?" She opened her arms out for him and gestured him. He got confused,

"…really? You think a hug will make my babies feel better?"

"Come on bro, it would at least make you feel a little relieved with us." Looking at her and then to her arms, he dropped the remote on the couch and stood up in front of her.

"Just a hug. And no more tricks after that until next year when you continue with your stupid game and I'll be ready." She nodded as he opened up his arms and gave her a small hug. She patted his back and he did the same,

"See? Doesn't this make you feel better?" He smiled,

"…yeah…"

 ***POW** *

She fell to the ground, holding her vag and shaking.

"...it does." She looked up at him angrily,

"W-what? What did you do that for?" He looked down,

"You know why. I'm just returning the favor from yesterday for what you guys did. Just think of it as a revenge thing. Now, sit there like a good girl while I go finish with the rest." He walked upstairs where the rest were, leaving a hurt rocker downstairs. He walked towards Lynn's room and found said girl doing squats, her back facing the door. **(Remember, alternate)** He quietly sneaked behind her and put his foot up behind his back. Now, for the right moment,

"49…50…51…52…whew…almost…"

"Psst."

"Hm?"

 ***POW** *

She fell down to the ground and her parts, groaning.

"Now that felt good…see ya later sis." Before she could spot Lincoln, he was already out of the room. She gritted her teeth,

"That son of a bitch…wait."

"Who to do next?" Switching between Lori and Leni's room and Luan and Luan's room, he decided to do the comedian first. He knocked on her door and it opened to reveal Luan with her puppet.

"Oh, hey Linc, come to watch a stand-up comedy? I've been practicing all day and I think your gonna love it."

"Sure, I have nothing better to do anyway." She moved to the side and he walked in. Looking at a audience made of dolls, he turns around and faces her, "Say Luan, wanna hear my own kind of joke?" This made her interested,

"Go ahead. Always good to hear from beginner."

"Alright, what do you call…" He stopped.

"…call…what?"

 ***POW** *

She collapsed to the ground.

"That was the joke. Get it? Huh? HUH?" He stepped over her and walked out of the room and left Luan struggle in pain.

"Now for the final two." He knocked on the oldest door and Leni opened it.

"Hey there Lincoln, need something?"

"Yeah, I need you and Lori's opinion on something. But it's secret and I don't want the others to hear what it is. Mind if I come in?"

"Okay." She moved to the side and he walked in and Lori looked up from her phone on her bed.

"Is there something you want?"

"Yeah, but it's a secret and somebody might be in the vents, overhearing us right now. So I need you and Leni to come close so I can whisper it." Lori sighed before getting up and walking in front of him where Leni was already by his side. He gestured them both to leaned down. They did,

"Okay, so the secret...is…"

 ***POW** *

Instead of kicking, he punched both of their parts at the same time and they fell to the ground.

"…the way I ended your girlhood." He walked out of the room before they even scold him for what he did. Now his revenge is fulfill.

"Now, to enjoy the rest of the day. Oh but first," He looked at the readers, "Been awhile since I did this right? Ahem, Happy St. Vagkick's Day~ Hehe." Then he walked downstairs.

 **AN: Short because everyone knows how breakfast went and how alternate endings work. And because I wanted it to be short. Now then, le-**

Lincoln: What's up?

 **MD: What th- what are you doing here?**

Lincoln: I'm a fourth-wall breaker remember? And I'm here to announce a new day of my own. May I?

 **MD: Um, sure I guess…**

Lincoln: Thanks. Anyway, hey there everyone! Lincoln Loud here. And I'm here to say that I'm now making a day where you guys tell me what kind of dangerous risks I'm going to take called "Take a Risk Day". It's basically a thing where every 10 pages, I will perform either 5 or 10 risks that will be life-threating or very weird things to show to my dumb sisters that I can be strong and can do what I can to prove my worth. It can be either physical, emotional, or any other of that stuff. But of course, I will do them if you guys want me too. Just put in the reviews and my author here will take 5 or when there's a lot, 10, and I will do them in a manly way. And we'll go by it in order like if there's a first person review all the way to the 10th person review, then that's were it will be decided. Or if less, then it will be decided at the last person under 10. Any person who is number 11 and over, then your gonna have to wait 10 pages for another part to be here. I will be either three things: "Dead", "Survived", and "Injured".

 **MD: Tell me why do you want to do this?**

Lincoln: Oh, because me dying or trying to commit suicide seems to be the main focus on these stories along with being fucked by my sisters or other girls that I don't know except with Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna's friend, ending up in a depressed state, getting hated my family and being called a boy who shouldn't be born, growing up and doing shit that I don't normally do and don't give a reason why I do it, and some other stuff that people like for me to do. No offense to other authors and viewers who read this. It was for entertainment. And so does this.

 **MD: That doesn't really answer my question but okay…**

Lincoln: And there you have it folks! Just leave like 5 or 10 reviews telling me what kind of risk I'm gonna take and I'll do it in a weird or extreme way. Can be gross too if you like. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to read comics now. * **walks away** *

 **MD: …huh, that was weird. But yeah, like he said, just leave a review on what you want him to do and he'll do it. And don't worry, if he dies, I'll revive him with something. And then of course, this was inspired by "Ask the Loud Kids" and "Command the Louds". Don't worry, it's not a copy, just something different. But if you don't like this idea, then tell me and I'll continue with the days I haven't done yet. But if you like it, then tell away and the next page will be it. That's all for now. Laters.**


	29. Chapter 29: Take a Risk Day

**MD: Hey everyone. Here's the first part of this day. I'm here with our lovable main character.**

Lincoln: Sup.

 **MD: And now we are about to begin the dangerous risks that you guys wanted him to do. Because for some reason, he wants to do them.**

Lincoln: That's right! So let's get it on people!

 **MD: I'll be with him during some parts just to avoid losing him. And if he dies, then I'll use something to bring him back to life. And the style for this part will be like page 11 so bear with us. Now without any more delays, let's do this.**

* * *

 **Risk #1 by KRUSA1: Lori forgot her cellphone in the boy's restroom at her highschool and she wants you to go get it for her. And it's nighttime.**

Lincoln: Heh, that's it? This will be easy.

 **MD: Are you sure about that? This seems a little extreme for a first one…**

Lincoln: Don't worry about it, it'll be easy as taking a piece of cake from a birthday kid! ***opens front door and looks back*** I'll be right back before Lori could even say "Boo-Boo Bear"." ***shuts door***

 **MD: …let's hope he's gonna be alright…**

At the school…

He sneaks in through the front gate and through the open dark hallway, and now stood in front of the boy's bathroom. He tried to open it, but it was locked,

Lincoln: Gah. Go figure… ***spots an open window above the door*** …convenient.

He jumped high and forced himself in the bathroom, landing on his feet. Then he checked each stall and found it on the third one. He grabbed it, climbed out, sneaked his way out, and now h was home free.

Lincoln: Told him it was gonna be easy…

As he walked down the street,

?: Hey kid!

He looked back and saw some people, looking like adults with beards, walking towards him,

? #2: Can we ask you something? It'll be fast.

Lincoln: Oh crap… ***runs away***

?: HEY! GET BACK HERE! ***chases***

Lincoln: Oh crap oh crap oh crap!

5 minutes later…

He runs through the door, sweaty all over, and leaning on the door,

Lincoln: ***pant* *pant* *pant*** …ooooh boy…

 **MD: What happened to you?**

Lincoln: I…almost got mugged and raped by some people…so I had to ran all the way over here…but at least the school was easy to break in and there was a small open window on the top of the bathroom door so I got the phone…like I said…like a piece of cake…now if you'll excuse me, I need to deliver this to Lori. ***walks past me and then upstairs***

 **MD: …okay then.**

 _Status: Survived._

* * *

 **Risk #2 by Guess: Lincoln askes Lori to drive him to a cliff and after a small touching moment, he jumps off and ends up in the hospital with broken body parts. After that, he kills himself by disconnecting the oxygen tube.**

They both pull up to a cliff where Lori dubbed it as a her and Bobby's "most romantic spot". She turns off the van and both got out and stare at the sunset.

Lori: So, what did you want to do here again?

Lincoln: Oh, just to hang out with my older sister. Is that bad?

Lori: …no, it's not.

Both then sighed of relaxation,

Lincoln: It really is a nice view isn't it?

Lori: Yeah, it is…

Lincoln: Too bad I won't see it for long…

She looked at him confused,

Lori: What? What are you-

He ran back and then jumped off,

Lori: LINCOLN!

1 day later…

He lay on his hospital bed, breathing slowly into a tube with his arms and legs in casts, when all of his sisters and parents came in with worried faces,

Lynn Sr: Son?

Rita: Lincoln…

Lori: Why did you do that?

Leni: Are you okay?

Luna: What were you thinking?

Luan: That wasn't funny…

Lynn: You're really crazy.

Lucy: That was too dark, even for me…

Twins: Please don't do that again.

Lisa: That was really unnecessary…

Lily: Poo-poo?

He smiles as he pulls out the tube from his mouth and his eyes turned grey, becoming completely motionless. All of them stared into shock, and then covered their mouths and then cried as they looked at his body.

…

…

…

 **MD: *pops up from the side* Oh don't be so melodramatic. *gives 1-UP* He's fine.**

Lincoln: WOO! I'M ALIVE! ***stands up*** Now to continue with those risks. ***runs out of the room***

All: ***stares at me***

 **MD: He's…doing something that he wanted to do.**

All: Ah.

 _Status: Died._

* * *

 **Risk #3 by XD: Watch either Two Girls One Cup or Boku no Pico.**

 **MD: …**

Lincoln: Pssh, just shows that I need to watch? This might be the easiest one there is. In fact, why don't I just watch the BOTH of them? It'll be WAY more entertaining.

 **MD: Uh, you might want to rethink this…I don't think this could be good for you…or for anyone for that matter…**

Lincoln: Please, I've seen a lot of gross things in my house like Lisa's garbage monster. How bad can these shows be?

 **MD: Seriously Linc, you-**

Lincoln: I'm off now. See ya later! ***walks away***

 **MD: …don't say I didn't warn you…**

2 hours later…

He walks out of his room, his face is that like a meme with a straight mouth.

 **MD: So how was it?**

Lincoln: …

 **MD: …Linc? *snaps finger***

Lincoln: I…I…

 **MD: ?**

Lincoln: I…have seen… **EVERYTHING!** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** ***runs around*** **WHERE'S THE GODDAMN BLEACH?! WHERE'S THE KNIFES?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** ***crashes into a wall and falls to the ground***

 **MD: See? You try to warn a person, and what do they do? Ignore you like your parents and pets. *looks at his unconscious body* …I should probably get him to a therapist…after this next one.**

 _Status: Survived._

* * *

 **Risk #4 by SomeRandomPerson: Lori loses a bet with Carol and has to run around town with nothing but her top on for 30 minutes and when she's done, Lincoln accidently sees her naked and goes to his room, same with her.**

 **MD: Oh this is going bad for him isn't it?**

In the living room…

Lori: Do I have really have to do this? ***blushes from embarrassment***

Carol: You know the rules Loud, you lose the bet, you do what I say. And I say lose the clothes and go around the town for half a hour. Now do it, or else I'll tell everybody at school that you were the one who shit in your pants and the whole room stank during finals.

Lori: You wouldn't…

Carol: I would.

Lori: …alright…you win. I'll do it. ***takes off clothes and slowly opens the front door*** …here I go… ***runs out***

30 minutes later…

She rushed in with sweat covering her and her rival stood there with a grin,

Lori: There…I…I did it…now give me the 20 bucks…

Carol: Hmmp, a deal is a deal. Here. ***gives money*** Now I'm out. See ya tomorrow Loud~ ***walks out***

Lori: Grrrr…I always hated that bitch…now to put on some clothes before any of my family sees me…

She walked upstairs and when she turned to the right, Lincoln sees her and his eyes widen. He just came out of the bathroom from a shower. Both just stood still,

Lincoln: …

Lori: …

Lincoln: …

Lori: …

Lincoln: … ***walks past her and into his room***

Lori: … ***does the same***

 **MD: PRETTY sure he needs a therapist. Like, right away. But we still have one more risk to go, so let's see it.**

 _Status: Survived._

* * *

 **Risk #5 by Mr loud: Lincoln meets his cousin who is Jason Voorhees and it takes place during No Such Luck and he confronts his family with an axe.**

 **MD: …what?**

 _-Flashback to No Such Luck Time-_

Lincoln: Come on guys! Let me in already! I'm not bad luck!

He knocked on the door,

Lynn: No way! Your still bad luck even when your not in our line of sight. So just stay out and away from us!

Lincoln: Ugh! Great…

Then he heard a noise coming from behind him and when he turned around, a tall man with a hockey mask and a sharp axe, and nothing but breathing can be heard from him.

Lincoln: …uh…hi?

Jason: …

Lincoln: Can I…help you?

Jason: ... ***pushes him to the side***

Lincoln: Hey! What do you think you're doing? Wait, what are you doing with that? No wait!

Then the door was destroyed and everybody looked at the man walking inside with shock.

Lynn Sr: Um, excuse me sir! What gives you the right to break my door?

Jason: …

All: Uh…

Jason: … ***raises axe***

All: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH- ***freezes frame***

 **MD: This was the weirdest risk ever…but I'm not complaining. And that's all the risks we have for this first day and my my, it was quite the small adventure. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take little Lincoln here to a therapist because of all the things he as seen on this day. Next one will be on page 40. And he'll be back on his feet for the next days to come. See ya later folks.**

Lincoln: So…many…dicks and shit…can't…even… ***shudders***

 **MD: Come on buddy, let's get you to a professional.**

 _Status: Survived. But scarred._


	30. Chapter 30: Drunken Night Pt 3

**(I kinda like it, but I have to ask, where did the idea come from? Now some people wanted an aftermath of Drunken Night so the next part is right here.)**

The two, mostly Lynn, had not been talking to each other for months now and that made a dent in his heart. What made him hurt the most, is that he hurt her more. He couldn't get the news right in his head after that little argument.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Will you please just tell me what did I do?"_

 _"…"_

 _"I'm sorry alright?! I don't know what happened that night! Please just tell me!"_

 _"…"_

 _"Ple-"_

 _"YOU WANT TO FUCKING KNOW!? FINE, YOU. RAPED. ME! YOU PUT YOUR DAMN DICK INSIDE ME AND TOOK AWAY WHAT WAS MINE! AND BECAUSE OF YOU, I'VE BEEN FALLING BEHIND ON MY GRADES AT SCHOOL CAUSE I COULDN'T GET THAT OUT OF MY MIND! ALSO, I'VE BEEN FEELING SAD AND MAD AT THE SAME TIME FOR SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW! SO JUST DO ME A FAVOR, AND DON'T TALK TO ME ANYMORE!"_

 _"Wh…"_

 _-End of Flashback-_

He wanted to forget that. He really did. But no matter how hard he tried, he wanted him and her to go back to being loving siblings. She wouldn't give that chance. Not after what he did. And now, she was in the bathroom, just staring at the floor with some curse words coming out of her. He knocked on the door,

"…Lynn?"

"…"

"It's me…do you need any help?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…if now is not a good time, then I'll let you be…later…" He walked away from the door and into his room. She just kept staring at the ground, doing absolutely nothing but breathing. All she ever wanted to do was make him happy, and she did, but not in the way she expected. She knew the alcohol was the one who made him do that, but it was still his fault for allowing himself to go up and down on her. The thing in her hand was the reason why she wanted to kill him. She threw it away in the trashcan, opened the door and angrily marched towards the boy's room. The only thing that was noticeable about the small object is some lines.

Lincoln was on his bed, trying to make himself feel better by playing a game on his 3ds. But it didn't work as he set it down and laid on his back, looking at the ceiling in guilt.

'How am I going to fixed this?'

Then he heard knocking at his door. Sighing and getting up, he put on a fake smile,

'At least someone in this house knows how to knock…'

Finally making himself look believable, he put his hand on the knob and twisted it.

 **AN: Yep, looks rushed, because it was. And ran out time at my work. Anybody want to make a suggestion on how it will go down? Or I will decide it? Anyway KRUSA, weren't you talking about something about "Racing to the Game n Grub Day" or something?**


	31. Chapter 31: Attempted Suicide Day Pt 4

**(I know, I just need the details like whose gonna be the main star or stars in it. And for Mr loud, if I'm up to it, I'll see if I can make myself do it. Now it's been awhile, but the next part for ASD is now. Don't know how long it will be though.)**

* * *

 _'You're a mistake.'_

"No…"

 _'You should've never been born.'_

"Your wrong…"

 _'Your family doesn't love you.'_

"N-no…they do…"

 _'They don't. And you know it. They just use you.'_

"It's not true…"

 _'All they ever do is blame you for the stuff they did. And that's why you should have not been born. Because your just a tool to them. A waste of air. Of food. Of space. Face it, your just a boy, who wished he was never in this family. And that he would be better off being a unborn fetus or a sperm cell that died of a abortion. You know it's true. Admit it.'_

"N-no…"

 _'Admit it.'_

'Just say it. They don't love me.'

"No!..."

 _'Just. Admit it!'_

"No!"

 ** _'ADMIT IT!'_**

"NOOOO!" He shot up on his hospital bed and started to breath a little hard. He looked around the room and it looked like it was still nighttime. When he checked the time,

 ***2:57 PM** *

He sighed as he laid back down and put his arms under his head,

'What was all that about? Was that just another dumb dream that was trying to tell me something? Wait, listen to yourself Lincoln! Your actually going to believe what a dumb head cloud is trying to tell you?! God! Maybe trying to kill yourself was a bitch in the ass to your head…still, can't believe I actually tried to do that in the first place…' He looked the empty space above him with a fan spinning, 'I mean, come on. When they told you that they didn't need you with their stuff anymore, trying to commit suicide was the dumbest excuse ever,' He lifted the covers and looked at his exposed stomach, 'and now look, you have scars that can never go away. Now it's gonna be real awkward to try and be shirtless in front of your family when it remind them of what happen.' Then his thoughts pointed to a single person, 'Especially you...' He sighed again and laid down to the side, 'Whatever, I'm not going home for weeks so I should have no problems not seeing this whole hospital thing through. And I have a TV with boring channels so it's a good distraction as I stay here.' He drifted off back to the dream world.

6 hours later…

"Wait, I'm what?" Lincoln asked the nurse, eyes wide,

"Yes, you've been looking a lot better than when you first came here and I think it's about time you go home and live through the rest of your life with your family. Besides, it wasn't going to be like you were gonna stay here for weeks in a room with only boring channels in an old TV right? So aren't you happy?"

Irony.

"Um, y-yeah, I am…can you uh, leave me alone for a second? I need to celebrate." He said with fake smile,

"Sure, just let me know what time you wanna go." She walked out of the room.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

* * *

"…motherFU-"

He finished his short temper tantrum and breath through his nose, trying to calm himself down. Sure, going home to see his sisters, pets, and parents would be something he should be proud about, but he was just angry that he had to deal with "his" bullshit again. But at the same time, he was still gonna get out eventually so he shouldn't be so mad. He just shook the thought off as he cleared his throat,

"Hey nurse! I'm ready!" Said nurse came in, but not alone. Along her was one of his sisters who visited him daily one-by-one. This time it was Luna, who he had the closest relationship to in the family of eleven kids. They both smiled, good to see each other. It's only been three weeks since he's been at the hospital, but everything that had happened before just seemed to went away. Except for the scars and the promise he and his sisters made for each other. That just made him feel better about himself. Going back into reality after his thought, he waved at her and she waved back. Then the nurse wrote down a few notes on her board,

"I'll let you two have a moment. When you are ready Mr. Loud, please let me know and I'll escort you out." And with that, she walked out, knowing how the Loud siblings talk when alone. She chuckled and sat on the bottom of the bed,

"Hey bro, you still look like a blue-weird looking thing we saw on TV the other day with all those bandages around your stomach." Even he shared a small laugh as he rubbed the once wounded spot.

"Yeah, at least it's not like before where it still hurt when I first got here, you know, letting my organs being attached to each other again." Again they laughed, as time went on for their little conversation before the room fell quiet. She looked up at him with a sad face,

"Hey…you never told us who this "him" and "he" is. If it's alright with you, would you tell me who it is?" He even knew one of them would ask, then putting his head down to look at his stomach area,

"…I'd rather not…"

"Come on bro, you know you can trust me. I trust you remember?"

"…yeah…"

"Be the man in the family like you wanted and tell me who it is so that we can teach him a lesson. Please?" He gave a deep sigh,

"It's not gonna sound good to you…" This made her confused,

"Why?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you either way…"

"Linc, like I said, you can trust me and I can trust you with any kind of secret. Remember the time we told each other's secrets before we let Lola joined? It can be like that, but this time, it's just the two of us. And whoever this person is, we'll just give him something else if you don't want any "physical" stuff involved. But when need it, we'll do it. Okay?"

"…"

"Bro…"

"…alright. Just…don't freak out when I tell you okay?"

"I won't."

Then he began his story of who the person was. In his description, he was "someone who was close to him", "someone who was tall", "someone who was wearing itchy clothes" and so on. Her eye brows just became even higher than before, trying to figure out who the hell he was describing. Then when he said one word, her eyes widen.

 **AN: AHHH TITS! There goes another wasted page with a short part. I'm sorry, but I'm like a sleepy bastard who can't stay awake when doing this. Mainly because I keep making plans with some friends when we're planning on going somewhere and because it sucks being the only boy in the family with four older sisters telling you what to do and it's tiring. Anyone else want a continuation? I know you do KRUSA, so don't worry. And just tell me what's the plot in that other story you want.**


	32. Chapter 32: Breeding Day

**(What? I'm talking about your other idea. The "Race to The Game and Grub" one. All you did was give a title and that's it. I look through the reviews as SOON as they pop up in my gmail. Like literally anyone's review is like a *DING* and it's right there on my phone. And I'm sorry if you have bad days, but just be patient please. Now the good news is that I'm now caught up with the new episodes. Bad news is that I sprained my ankle so the weekend for an update was a no go. But now that I'm here, I wanted to do another thing I had in mind. Gonna get "Weird" again. And short since I'm getting bad at summaries.)**

* * *

Lynn Sr. and Rita were both responsible people. So responsible that they didn't need to spend that much money on their household. Well, except for one thing that drains their pockets dry. They had to feed their eleven dogs in the backyard who were currently sleeping. Out of the brown ones and the yellow ones, one was white. And was the only boy in their family when they got adopted from the pet store.

 ** _*Insert chicken noises in the morning here*_**

Lincoln, as they called him, slowly opened his eyes and yawned as he got up and walked out of his dog house and stretch his legs and back. He sat down on his butt and used his back leg to scratch his ear.

'Another day, another sausage. Wonder what the day has in store for us?' As the rest of his siblings started to get up and do the same routine as he did, they heard the backdoor of their owner's house open. They stared in the direction and saw their male owner holding a big bag of dog food, meat flavored. He stood in front of the gate's door and shook it,

"Hey guys! Look what I got? Your favorite!" As he continued to shake it, they all started to wag their tails, bark happily, and jump excitedly, waiting for their breakfast like animals they are. He opened the gate and stepped in and the first thing he met was the jumpiness of his pets and following him wherever he goes. As he put individual food in their bowls and them eating it, he just couldn't help but chuckle at their energy and pet them while they eat. After their usual eating, they would go back to either sleeping, playing with each other, digging (Much to the parent's dismay.), chewing on stuff, and doing their gross pissing or pooing in locations inside of their big cage. Lincoln was just lying down, relaxing, when he suddenly sniffed the air, and his eyes shot open.

'Wait…this…smell…' He stood up and walked around their cage, smelling everything in sight. Nothing around them seemed unusual, except for the fact that-

'Wait, this smell does feel familiar…' Then he came up with a final conclusion, 'oh, it's that time again…'

"Lincoln~" He turned around and saw his five older sisters walking towards him in a weird way. Then they started to surround him and he knew what the situation that was going to take place.

"We were just minding our business when all of the sudden, we just had this…feeling that we want to break free~ And, since you're the only male here, I thought you'd be the perfect person to help us relieve it~" The eldest dog, Lori, said and licked his face.

"Yeah, and we are sooo desperate~ We really need you Linky~" Leni said while biting his right ear.

"But I'm going first since I was the one who introduce you to this "mating" thing in the first place~ Luna growled a little as she rubbed against his side.

"No way, I want to be first since I make you play with my chew toys more~" Luan said, who sounded like she wanted it the most, licked the other side of his face.

"I have the most energy out of all of us. So I'd say I should go first. Right Linc~?" Lynn jumped on his back.

He chuckled a bit before getting out of the "dog pile" and facing them,

"Alright ladies, since I'm feeling it in the mood too, I'll make from…oldest to youngest."

"Yes!" Lori jumped of excitement while the others groaned.

The backdoor opened again to reveal again Lynn Sr. with the same bag of dog food from before,

"Okay guys! It's time for l-l-lunch…" He stopped in his tracks from what he seeing. He covered his mouth before facing his head to the house, "Uh, honey? I think we're gonna need more puppy food! And customers!

* * *

 **Months later…**

About over thirty puppies were running around the gate, playing with each other and with their moms. They even played with the younger sisters who didn't seemed to mind at all. They all seemed to be having fun, except for the little white mutt, who laid in his house, watching his family play. He smiled and slowly closed his eyes, letting him rest for awhile. Not before looking at the humans behind the fourth wall, and winked.

 **AN: Hey, would you look at that! Humans who are dogs! Little effort was put in this part as it is really short like I said. Also, I just made them dogs because I figured that dogs can do incest and can still get adorable puppies. (Like my dogs who are brother and sister and had 14 puppies together.) Also, I wasn't 100% sure on how dogs react when their in heat (Even though I searched it up.) so I just spit balled. Inspired by one of nightmareking's old chapter in his one-shots. I WAS originally gonna do rabbits, but thought "…nah." Anyway Mr loud, that actually sounds not bad for a original idea so I applaud you. Also, what likes?**


	33. Chapter 33: Drunken Night Pt 4

**(Was going to do something else I had planned, BUUUUUT got lazy and decided to make a ending to the Drunken Night saga. Take note, I'm not a professional at making bloody scenes, so just imagine it in your own way if you don't like the paragraphs.)**

* * *

"Can I h-"

 ***POW***

 ***CRASH***

He felt a sharp pain to both his nose and back. He ran a hand under it and saw blood coming out. He cupped it and looked up to see his older sister looking down at him with a expression that looks to be very deadly like. Before he can say something, his face met her foot and his head hit the wall behind him hard that he almost passed out and blood came out, staining the wall. He fell to his side, holding both the crimson filled areas on his head. His nose was even more broken than before, and some of his teeth had now been broken out of his mouth, and now begun to cry a little due to the pain. He looked up again, slower this time, and Lynn was just standing there, shaking her head at him. He forcefully pushed himself up and put his other hand up in defense.

"L-Lynn? W-what are y-yo-"

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch!" She picked him up by the collar and threw him to the same wall behind him, and putting her arm to his neck, choking him. He gagged and spat out some blood, and the girl used her free hand to hold his head up by the hair, making their eyes contact. Fire meets ice. He tried to break free, but was not a match for her.

"Your going to pay. A VERY big depth here is needed. And you will take this like the **little disgusting bitch** that you are…"

"L-Lynn!...I-I'm, s-s-sorry…I did that!..." She pulled his face closer, making their foreheads touch,

"Sorry. Ain't. Gonna. Cut it." She let go and headbutted him hard that his already broken nose and teeth had received more damaged, along with his skull. She threw him to his dresser and crashed to the mirror, the shards piercing his skin. He screamed in pain, alerting the others. The girl knew he would, so like the flash, she boarded his door up, making it almost unbreakable to take down. He deeply regretted keeping Lana's spare boards from April Fool's last year.

"Now with that done with…" She turned around and cracked her knuckles, "where were we~?" She walked towards him and he backed away, limping. The door was met with banging and questions,

"Lincoln? What's going in there?"

"Bro, you alright?"

"What are you doing?"

"Is this another one of your things again Linc?"

The two completely ignored them, Lynn wanting to beat him up to a pulp, and Lincoln trying to stay away and alive. Sadly, he wished it was that easy. He backed up into the same wall and looked up in horror with a bruised face. His sister having that very creepy look. That same one he gave to her when he penetrated her that night.

"You like to stick things up in places that are gross huh? Well then bro, let me return the favor…"

"Please Lynn, h-have mercy!...I said sorry alr-" She kicked his face and he fell forward, face first onto the floor.

"I said sorry is not gonna cut it you bastard." She stomped on his back, almost breaking his spine. He screamed in pain more. The girl was trying to kill her own brother. What the hell is up with that? "Instead of a dick, I'll use something more… _bigger~_ " She kneeled down and pulled the back part of his jeans down with force. His ass was exposed, and she stretched her arm out, and pushed it all inside him. He screamed even louder than before, and cried. She pushed it up and down really hard, "Huh? Huh? You like this? You like it when your own sister does this to you? Are you fucking getting hard?"

"N-no more…no more! I'm sorry!..." That answer just made her arm go faster and faster each moment. Few minutes had passed, she pulled her arm out and wiped it with his towel, then tossed it aside. He was crying and coughing off blood at the same time, not liking the abuse for a single bit. But for her, it wasn't enough to make her satisfied. Wanting to hurt him more, and more, and more, until he learns to not stick to things he shouldn't put in. She stepped to him and pulled his head up by his hair,

"Don't think I'm done with you. Your prize still needs to paid." Making him stand on his two legs, staggering while at it, and his vision already looking very blurry. All he could, was a angry Lynn, popping her neck on both and a fist coming straight for-

 ***POW** *

He felt a sharp pain in his left cheek, then to his right, then left, right again, and so on. He, was now bruised SO hard now, that he could barely see anything from the swollen spots on his face. He fell back on the ground, and his sister grabbed the hammer from the door work.

"Hold still now, this might hurt a little bit…or worst." She send the tool straight down on his knee, breaking it. He felt the worst pain possible and rolled around, trying to crawl away. Then she grabbed his foot,

"Ah ah ah, we're not done here~"

and broke the other leg. He screamed the loudest he can, before collapsing his face on the right side on the floor. A minute passed, and nothing happened in his perspective. He thought it was over, hell, he WANTED it to be over. He thought she was done and it might make her forgive him enough for what he did. Maybe even going back to their normal sibling love, and to the hospital. Unfortunately, he thought wrong. She kicked his side to lay him on his back, and walked down below his legs. Then she spread them apart. The next thing he knew,

 ***BAM** *

 ***BAM** *

 ***BAM** *

He, reacted, very painfully. First, there was the screaming, then the screeching, then his window and whatever was left from his mirror breaking in pieces. The fact that she was stilling wearing her cleats made it even worst. The girl stopped her assault, looking at a already broken boy, both physical and emotionally driven, and pulled a little sad face.

"This, is what happens when you do this to your own sister. This, is why I did this Linc. And this, is why you deserve it." She put up her hammer again, "Now here's the finale." She walked on his side, and broke his hand. Then to the other side and did the same. She even broke his thighs, his arms, and, his stomach. She dropped it to the floor and sighed, "It's done. Your payment is paid. Your off the hook. For **now**." Stepping over him and facing the door, she turned back around to look down at him,

"But let this be a warning Lincoln: If you EVER, do this to me again, or to any of our other sisters, I'm going to make sure that you are gonna be more than six feet in the ground AND, without. A. Coffin. Whether your drunk or not, doesn't fucking matter, because it's your mind and your body, and so it's your fault for letting this happen. I'm sorry, but it is how it is in this society." Then turning around again. "I'm going to get a abortion for this… _thing_ inside of me…so just watch out. Because I will be watching you…but for you, it's lights out." She kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

 **AN: Wow…I don't know why, but when I did Insane Lincoln back in 2x4, I wasn't bother by it, but with Lynn? It just doesn't feel right. Anyway, I'm very sorry to those who don't like this page. If you like, I can make an alternate ending for this OR a continuation on what happened next. Choice is yours. Now then, what's next?...**


	34. Chapter 34: Short Break Time

**I don't know how long it will take, but I'm going on a little break for a few days. Just got back from prom and boy, was it tiring. (Both the actual AND the after party.) And now I'm preparing for my graduation and preparing to go to college. I already know college is going to be a bitch (One advantage of having older sisters.) and that it's going to take a lot out of me, but I'm a outgoing guy and I never seem to stop being so full of energy. BUT, if I DO get tired from doing this in the near future, would one of you be willing to take it from me if I say it? Who knows? Maybe or maybe not. But yeah, practicing in the hot sun, all while sitting down and wearing a gown that makes it even worst, is gonna be a motherfucker. If some or most of you guys are in college, can you tell me how it is in college? 3 of my sisters are not here and the 1 is, well, a not good enough person when it comes to advice. (Plus she likes to bitch at me for not getting her water and her phone but I don't complain.) And if I can, I'll make the next page either in Thursday or Friday depending how long our practice is and when I'm not doing anything for college because I just need to take a test for it and that's it, take it and I'm in. Oh, and I've decided which will be the alternate ending for Drunken Night, so expect it to be one of your guy's own. And the continuation. Would've made something for Mother's Day, but, you guys know why.**

 **Thanks and have a good day.**


	35. Chapter 35: Some Shorts

**(Almost made it 10 days when I last updated this. And now I'm ready to make more pages…almost. When you are going on dates with your GF and at the same time hanging out with your friends AND preparing for your grad tomorrow, it's been tough. Annnd I've screwing around in Injustice 2. But I still have energy and doing this. Sadly, its just another silly short like Just A Prank.)**

* * *

Lincoln: You know who has a good fanbase somewhere around the world kids?

Sonic: Not mine…

Lincoln: There you go folks!

Luna: Way harsh dude.

 _~In the Loud House~_

Lori: Did you know that carrots are good for your eyesights?

Leni: * **jabs them in her eyes** * You lied to me…

 _~In the Loud House~_

Lynn: Hey.

Lucy: Yeah?

Lynn: You ever why we're here?

Lucy: I do, almost, everyday actually. Like, is there a purpose for us? Why we were made only to destroy each other and the Earth? If so, why did God even make us? Was it because he thought we were a good species and that we are gonna live in peace like all the other creatures around the world? Then why are we always killing each other if that's why we were made? Or is our purpose only for the destruction of the world that we are on and that it is trying to kill us by making these tornados, tsunamis, and other natural disasters. Because, it's trying to save itself from us? Or is there even a God at all? * **sighs** * I don't know, but it bothers me since I was a baby…

Lynn: …

Lucy: …

Lynn: …what? I'm asking why are we here on this tree when we can be on the ground or in the house? * **looks below her** *

Lucy: …oh…uh…right, that too.

 _~In the Loud House~_

Canon Lincoln: Who are you?

Fanon Lincoln: You, but not a virgin.

 _~In the Loud House~_

Lincoln: Hey author.

MD: What?

Lincoln: I'm always wondering, why is your name "mikedonald"?

MD: Ah. Well, it's supposed to be a mix of my name and McDonalds but being the lazy guy that I am, I'm always forgetting to change it to "MikeDonalds".

Lincoln: How do you forget something so obvious?

MD: * **shrugs** *

 _~In the Loud House~_

Reporter: So how does it feel to be the most couple in the Loudcest community?

Lincoln: …

Lynn: …

Lincoln: It's uh…well…it's…I-I got nothing…

Lynn: Me neither…

 _~In the Loud House~_

 **AN: Annnnd that's all the time I had for today. Maybe next time there will be a longer one, JUST maybe.**


	36. Chapter 36: Drunken Night Pt 4 (Alt)

**(It's official, I'm out of school. Now for college. And for you guys, a alternate ending to the Drunken Nights story.)**

* * *

"Can I help you?" As soon as he opened his door and saw Lynn looking down to the ground, like she was glaring at it, he backed away slowly and smiled nervously.

"H-hey there sis, w-what's up?" He was scared now and wanted to run out the window in his room, but he was frozen in place by the fright. She looked up at him with a deadly stare that could burn a person's soul. She was definitely not the same person he was seeing right now. As he stood in place with his hands up in defense, she stepped in and closed the door. She sighed before looking at him again. He was sweating a little, but then stood up like a real man,

"L-look, I know what you came for… and your mad, I get it…but I'm the boy in here…so all I want to say is…" He inhaled deeply, letting the oxygen puff his chest.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Then he dropped to his knees, face to the ground, and hands intertwined with each other and in the air,

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO, SO SORRY! I WASN'T MYSELF THAT NIGHT! IT WAS THE BOTTLE THAT GOT ME AND MADE ME DO THAT TO YOU! BUT IT'S STILL MY FAULT THAT LET MYSELF DO THAT! MY MIND JUST TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THE ALCOHOL AND MADE ME STOLE SOMETHING FROM YOU! IT WON'T EVER HAPPEN AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"…"

While he was continuing begging for mercy, she just sighed, "Get up." He looked up a little, scared face still intact,

"W-what?"

"I said get up."

"What fo-"

"Get. Up." Death kind of voice. He took her tone without hesitation and stood up straight. He gulped to what was coming.

"How do I even begin this?" She started to walk in circles around him, not looking away for one bit, "First, you were depressed that your former girlfriend left and you resulted to drinking without telling anyone in our family. Second, I tried to cheer you up by telling you that there are many fish in the sea. Third, you went back to drinking, and did "that" on the same night." He gulped even louder. She then stood in front of him with the same glare and him looking back at her with a already frighten look, "I tried to be nice, AND be a good sister, but you just did what you did, and made me so mad that I wanna punch your skull out of your head. Right here. And right now." Staring into her eyes was like looking into the bowels of Hell. And that was saying something. She balled her fist out and grabbed his collar. "In fact, why don't I just do it right now?" She pulled it back and he covered himself with his hands, eyes closed. Here it comes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nothing happened.

He slowly squinted his eyes at her, and saw her fist shaking. He stopped cowering and looked at her confused. What was stopping her? She could've gotten her revenge already, like in one minute. But here she was, just holding on to his top shirt and trying to launch her fist. All the while just looking at his eyes with a death stare. After minutes of hesitating, she dropped her hand and looked down. She threw him back slightly, just enough to make him stagger. He fixed himself and stood up, while she was just pinching her nose bridge,

"I can't do it…no matter how hard I try to do it…I just can't…" She looked up at him, "Even though you did something extremely wrong, and made us have a fate in the afterlife…your still my brother, one of my most precious people in the house. I just can't think of hurting you. What kind of person would I be if I ever did that to my only bro? A monster at best…" He had a soft expression,

"Lynn…"

"I'm sorry…I overreacted a little there…scared you didn't I?" She laid down on his bed, "I know you weren't in your right mind and you did it, but you were sad and wanted to block out the world because of it, and believe it or not, I understand. I used to have a boyfriend, but then he moved away when he and his team went off to become champions in the main states. He didn't cared about our relationship at all, just wanted to be the best. After that, I was mad and sad and wanted to break someone, but I didn't. And then I saw you in those nights, and knew I had to cheer you up. Cause I don't other people who went through the same thing as I did." She sat up, "Heh, so I guess we both have something in common afterall in a big family right?"

"…sis…" He sat down next to her, "I…didn't know. I'm really sorry for what happened. And you know what, your right about what you said. Whether or not I'll find a girl in school, I'll find one somewhere around the world. And so will you. But that will happen one day right? We'll just wait and see." He smiled and patted her back, and she returned the gesture.

"Thanks Linc."

"No prob. And thanks too for…not hurting me for what I did."

"Hey, nothing really bad happened like our family finding out that night, so I'll call it a close call. Even if no one heard it at all." They hugged for a few seconds and she stood up, "I'll be heading out now. Got to practice for the next upcoming game."

"Sure thing. And…should we keep this a secret from anyone else?"

"Unless you want to get thrown in jail. Your call."

"Uh no thank you, I'm already tortured enough as it is by the whole thing." They shared a laugh and when she was about to head out the door, she widen her eyes and turned back around to him.

"There was one thing I forgot to mention."

"What's that?" She scratched her cheek,

"Uh, I may have been on my…daily monthly that night when you raped me…"

"Oh…uh…what does "daily monthly" mean?" He knew a lot in the family, just not "that". She sighed,

"You know when you sometime see the trash can full of…red stuff in it? Those are all of me, Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lori's."

"What, you guys have a nose bleed or something? How is that relatable to the topic right now?" Sighing again and looking though the fourth wall,

"This will be ONE awkward explanation…"

 **One weird talk later…**

He widens his eyes,

"YOUR PRE-" Lynn quickly covered his mouth.

"SHHHH! Quiet! You want the whole family to know?!" He shook his head and she let go. He started panicking,

"Howisthispossiblewhydidithappenandhowisitpossibleitshouldn'tbepossiblewe'rerelatedhowareyoupregn-" She shut his mouth again,

"Do you want me to kill you for real if you don't shut up?! Look, things happened like this and calm down cause there's a back up for this kind of thing." She let him go again,

"And that is?"

"Abortion. I'm gonna get one when I explain it to mom and dad."

"Wait, your going t-"

"Relax. I'm just gonna say I got raped by a stranger when I was coming home from a late baseball game. Don't know how it will go but I'll see." He sighed in relief,

"Thanks." He made a awkward straight face, "Soooo…are we calling it cool? No more of this big mistake?"

"For now. But I'll take it easy on you."

"What?"

"You did something disgusting, and now you owe me. Big. Your gonna be my little slave for a whole year. I don't care if you complain, your still gonna be one."

"If it means your not gonna spill the beans, then I'm fine with it. Just don't make me your partner in sports anymore."

"Deal." She put her finger infront of his face,

"But let this be a warning Linc: Do this to me again, or to any of our sisters, then I won't stop myself from killing you next time. Your body is your body, so a simple drunkness from some beer or any type of alcohol won't excuse you for what's coming. That's just how things in this society works." He put his hands up in defense,

"Noted. Seriously." She dropped her finger,

"Good." She turned back to the door, "I'll see you later then." Before she can open the door, he grabbed her wrist. She turned her head around to face him,

"Lynn…I, really am sorry for what I did. And I promise you that I won't do beer for the rest of my kid life until I'm older. So don't even worry about a thing from me cause I keep my promises."

"…"

"…okay maybe not all the time but I'm serious about this one. Believe it."

"Hmmm…sure, I'll take your word for it. So starting tomorrow, I'll make you do your first job which is inflating all of my balls."

"Got it." He let go and she opened his door,

"Don't expect this to be a cakewalk."

"Wouldn't think about it any other way." Giving each other a challenging smile, she finally stepped out of his room. Leaving him

…

…

…

…

…

falling unconscious because of the shocking news.

 **AN: Congrats to jedssm who didn't say to make a alt but won anyway. And put in a little Ash Sayin to have more effect. Now with this done, what's next?...**


	37. Chapter 37: Surprised

**(Alright KRUSA and Mr loud, since I've been feeling relaxed these past days, I'll do your owns in the later pages. But for those who wanted something sexual then here's another "Weird" page.)**

* * *

Lincoln walked into the young scientist's room with a bored expression cause he knows what she called him in for. He spotted her on her desk working on another project, but didn't cared about the details.

"So WHAT could this next big "accomplishment for mankind" serve today my dear younger sister? Because I am so excited to find out!" He said that in a sarcastic tone. Like him, she didn't cared for his own thing and just turned around to find her holding a small gun holding some liquid. He got confused, "Uh, what's that?".

"Oh, this? This, is just something that I've been trying to test on someone for a long time now. But as usual, nobody in this household would even bother to help me out with experiments. So, I'm going to use you as my guinea pig for it." She said while checking the ammunition. Seeing it fine, she cocked it.

"What, does it do exactly?"

"Just some…potion. Do not worry, it's non-lethal."

"That's relieving, but what does the potion do?" She pulled a smile,

"You'll see." She powered it up and pointed at him. He looked in horror

…

…

…

…

and ran out the door.

"Hey! Come back here!" She started to chase after him. After awhile of running around upstairs, he started to run downstairs. Some room upstairs were covered in liquid, leaving some sisters angry, and confused. The front door open to reveal Lynn, Luan, and Luna.

"And so I punch that guy to a tree and guess what? He didn't just had brain injuries, but internal bleeding too! That's just too soft for a body right?"

"Heh, ye-"

 ***POW** *

He fell down on his butt but immediately got up and tried to get outside. Sadly, three strong girls were blocking, mad. Luan pushed him back making him stagger.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked first,

"Trying to shove us just like that?" Then Luna,

"You asking for a beating?" Then Lynn,

However, he still tried to push them aside, only to get push back and getting more questions at him. He gave up, then pointed upstairs and spoke fast cause he was out of breath. Before any of them asked,

"There you are!" He looked back and there she was, at the bottom of stairs, gun pointed at him. "Now be a good lab rat, and take the doze!" She shot a big trail,

"Duck!" He crouched,

"Huh?" The three said.

 ***SPLAT** *

He looked up from his knees and turned around. The three were soaked. Luna and Luan groaned in disgust, while Lynn angrily shook off the ones on her face and faced the genius.

"You gonna explain? Or do I have to knock a bitch out?" Lisa fixed her glasses,

"In short time, for now, do you feel any different?"

"What? Feeling different? What are yyyyyy…" She started to stagger and rub her head, same goes for the other two. Luan looked up,

"W-what's…gooooing on?..."

"I-I feeeel s-strange…" Luna commented, groaning. Lincoln backed up until he was next to Lisa.

"Uh, what's wrong with them?"

"Yes…it's taking effect."

"What is?"

"Just wait and see…"

"Welp, I don't like the sound of that. At all."

"L-Lisa…w…hat's…ha…penning…" Luna asked, before closing her eyes and the other two too. The three opened their eyes, to reveal pink irises. They breath alittle heavy, and looked at each other. There was a moment of silence. Then Lynn formed a smile and blushed,

"Hey you two~ When did you two started to look so…hot~?" Then Luan closed the distance between them and rubbed her face, her own getting red,

"Oh I don't know~ When did you started to look so fit~?" Then as they both stared into each other's eyes, they finally closed the gap and locked lips. Saliva started to drip out and both made small moans. Luna stepped in between and slapped them both on the asses,

"I want in on this little party~" Just as she said that, both she and Luan put their mouths together. She was putting more force into it then the jock. Said jock was getting aroused and rubbed her pussy. The three exchanged continued french kissing, and Lisa scratched her cheek,

"This…isn't what I have been planning…seems like I forgot the two…" As she kept looking at them confused, she sneaked a eye at Lincoln and saw he was not looking away. His eyes were widen, his face red and some blood was coming out of his nose, and his man-hood was starting to stick out. He spotted her staring at him and he put his hands over it.

"Heh…hehe…t-this is awkward…"

"…"

When they looked back, the three were now shirtless and were on the ground. Luna was licking on Luan's face while she was moaning in quick pleasure while Lynn was putting her tongue in the rocker's private from her flipped up skirt. Her hands were also groping her breasts as she continued her wet assault on the defenseless comedian. Luan at this point was either getting sweaty already from the heat, or from the feeling she's getting inside her from her own sister.

The poor boy widen his mouth, more blood was coming out, and something else was coming out now. His dick was getting more bigger and he felt the pain from his tight pants. Though he didn't give a single fuck at this point. Lisa was more curious on what went wrong with her project rather than the bizarre situation right now. Luna stopped her tongue raid and signaled Lynn to stop. She did and the guitar player stood up. She lifted her younger sister by one year up in a bridal style.

"Let's take this somewhere more private~"

"Okay~…"

The trio walked upstairs and into a room. Lincoln looked down at Lisa,

"…so…why did you make this potion? And why were you gonna use it on me?"

"It wasn't meant to make them like that. It was meant to be a mind control device that was supposed to not look obvious."

"Oh. Then how long is this thing supposed to last?"

"Until tomorrow."

"Oh…okay…I'm just gonna…" He walked into the kitchen. And when he walked back out, he had a box of tissue. Lisa stared in confusion,

"What are you doing with that?" Lincoln made a straight face,

"…no reason…just uh…for something…that…is important…so I…uh…will see you later then…yep…" He walked upstairs into the same room with the girls. Then the prodigy sighed,

"…next time, remember to do everything right and NOT test it after you build it…"

 **24 hours later…**

"…ugh…my head…" Luna sat up from her bed. Only to find that she wasn't on her bed but rather Luan's. She got confused, then saw under the covers that she was completely naked. What made her even shocked more was she found her two younger sisters on the same bed, in the same attire. Nothing. They both woke up and did the same reaction as her, but they looked to the side and saw a fully awake Lincoln with a lot of used up tissue on the ground. About half of them were red, and half were still white but sticky. He smiled and waved,

"Oh don't mind me, I still have another box left. So just go back to what your doing and pretend I'm not even here at all." The three looked at him shocked, then to each other in shock.

 **AN: Got lazy so it became short. This and the two other pages are the definitions of this story.**


	38. Chapter 38: Ticklish

**(Decided to do Mr loud's idea. Again to note, no idea how you want it so bear with me.)**

* * *

We find our bright and young little white haired boy coming in through the front door and looking excited as he closes it.

"Today's the first part of the weekend! And that means comics all day!" He jumped up and down and stopped. "Oh wait…sisters…" He sighed as he waited for a single sound to come. Surprising to him, there was not a lot of noises coming from upstairs, just chit-chat from what it sounds like Lori, Leni, and Lola. Probably some girl talk about fashion or something. Paying no mind to them, he walked up the stairs and heard some noises coming from his room. Confused, he walked over and put his ear on the wood and heard some papers crumbling. He slowly opened it and what he saw made him completely terrified. There were pieces of paper everywhere and every panel on his comics where ruined. The look on his face was just too good for words. Along the white mess, there was a crouching Lana trying to pick up the ripped comics with her small hands. When she turned to her side, their eyes met.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…you…"

"Lincoln, its not what it looks like-"

"You!…" He was about to grab her, but she put her hands up in defense,

"It wasn't me! I swear! I swear I didn't do it!" She thought he didn't believe her so she closed her eyes. But when she looked back at him, he breath a little to calm himself down. That easy huh?

"Spill it."

"What?"

"If you didn't do this, then who did? Or just admit that you did and get a good punishment." He looked at you readers and pointed at his dresser. She sighed of relief and cleared her throat.

 **Few minutes later…**

"…so those three did it? All because they were mad at me?!" He sounded mad himself.

"Basically."

"Oh ho ho, if they want to be like that, then I'm gonna make them regret it…" He grabbed his old rope and some spare ones he had and opened the vent over his bed, "You wanna help me?"

"Uh, I don't know…"

"I'll get flies for Hopps."

"I'm in!"

"Good. Now follow me." He climbed in and helped her in and closed it. They crawled over to the room where the girls were in and that would be the oldest girls. When he stopped, she bumped into his behind.

"Ow! Warn me next time!"

"Shhhhhh!" He looked back down and saw they were just talking. Then he formed a smile. He turned his head around. "Here." He gave one rope to her, "On the count of three, we jump in, knock them out, and tie them. Got it?"

"Uh, okay…then…"

"Get ready…one…two…three!"

 **Minutes later…**

Lola was put next to a unconscious duo. Lana then looked at her brother,

"Alright, we got them, what are you gonna do?"

"Hmmm, just something good…you bring Charles and a carton of milk to the basement. I'm going to bring them down there." She got confused,

"Um…why?"

"Just do it."

 **AN: So sorry Mr loud, I was texting my GF and my friends and doing some stuff so I got tired and cut it short. Next one will be longer, just tell me what to put in with the one you said. Now if you'll excuse m-**

Lincoln: You forgetting something?

 **MD: Oh right. Ahem, next page will be "Take a Risk Day Pt. 2" so if anyone wants to make this guy do some dangerous stunts or other weird activities, just put in the reviews and I'll make it longer than the last one. I already have 3, so if any of you want to be the last 7, then go ahead. And if the same people who reviewed before, then you can do it one more time and that's it. NOW if you'll excuse me, I'm going to prepare for a beach party tomorrow so you know what to do. MD out.**


	39. Chapter 39: Some Shorts 2

**Hey, I'm sorta going through a misunderstanding with my gf and she won't talk to me about the problem. So until I fix it (If I can.), here's just a small parody again.**

Lincoln: TAKE THAT! AND THAT! WANT MORE?!

Clyde: NOT DONE YET!

 **1 minute later…**

Batman: HYA! * **tackles** * Now.

A small plane massacre later…

"Batman Wins"

Clyde: Guh…

Lincoln: * **slowly stares at him smiling** *

Clyde: Don't you fucking dare…

Lincoln: * **inhales** *

 **GE-GE-GE-GE-GE-GE-GE-GET REKT SON!**

 ***music, airhorns play** *

Lincoln: * **puts on sun glasses and dances** *

Sisters: Oh OH! OOOOOH! GIT GUD! OOOOOOOOOOHHHH!

Clyde: …

…

…

…

 ***TRIGGERED** ***!-**

 _~In the Loud House~_

Leni: OH MY GOD! GIANT FLYING SHEEPS!

 ***Dramatic music** *

Lori: Those are clouds….

Leni: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

 _~In the Loud House~_

Luan: Oh look, a book!

 ***reads Luaggie fanfiction** *

Luan: Oh I'm gay now…

Luna: Ahem.

 _~In the Loud House~_

Spongebob: IT'S OVER LOUD, I'M THE BEST NICK SHOW EVER!

Lincoln: YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER!

Spongebob: DON'T TRY IT!

 ***JoJo music plays** *

 **To be continued…**

 _~In the Loud House~_

Lincoln: …

"Life Is Sweeter When You Have A Sister"

Lincoln: * **looks at family** *

A lot of chaos is going around the house.

Lincoln: * **looks back** * Gonna have to agree to disagree with you sign on my wall…

 _~In the Loud House~_

 **AN: That's all for now. Sorry if short. The Life is sweeter when you have a sister thing is something I made up cause I have that sign in real life. Anyways, the next or the one after the next, is gonna be the risks. And don't worry, I have them listed down.**


	40. Chapter 40: Fight for Him (Lori)

**Now with that done, I can do this now. And yeah, I might continue that and whatever else I missed.**

Lincoln had been overhearing his sister's argument with her rival to this day, Carol. He recently just learned that his oldest sister had a high-school girl crush on him and at first ever since she started that long distance relationship with Bobby and felt more distant to him, he thought it was disgusting but the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of dating one of the prettiest sisters. The problem was, her rival liked him just as much as any other kind of guy. He didn't know why she liked him, but he didn't mind it since she was as pretty as a model.

Right now, they can be heard throughout the house, even in his room. Luckily, their parents left Lori in charge and allowed her to bring over whoever she wants. And boy, the girl wasn't invited at first, but she let herself in with nothing to say but insults. Things weren't looking pretty.

He was just chilling in his room with a book in hand until-

 ***BAM** *

He sighed, "Jesus do I have to remind you people everytime to knock?!" But as he looked up from his book, his oldest sister just stood there with a sorta tired expression from talking a lot. She took a breath and cleared her throat,

"Guess what little bro? We, are going out today." He set it down and sat up on the edge,

"Going out? On a Saturday? Not my style." She violently grabbed his hand,

"Not like you have a choice here do you?"

"Shouldn't have said that…"

As they ran down the stairs hand on hand and opened the front door with the boy's expression to be bored due to getting used to this kind of stuff. Carol spotted them heading out and followed after them.

"Remember the deal Loud! One date to convince him whose better while the other will be watching and not sabotaging!" She yelled while they are getting in the van and then she backed up into the streets and lowered her drivers side window,

"Yeah, so you better get to your car cause I'm not waiting up on you! HAHA!" With that, she drove off and made the poor girl growl. While she is pulling a fast and furious, he still had that same look since they left.

"Why did I not just get someone my age and be a normal person?..."

 **Dunno if you wanted it like this, and didn't had much to go for it. Mostly cause of working in the sun and doing this at the same time.**


	41. Chapter 41: Hangover Aftermath

**I am crying right now because of Master Mode being a motherfucker in the bitch's hole to me…so here, a continuation of Drunken Nights, which ended up as one of my favorite things to write.**

…

…

…

…

…

A certain boy just woke up in the hospital after a year of intense medications on him due to having immeasurable injuries. He found himself covered from the waist down with white cast and both arms and legs were hanging from over the bed. The only part of him that was visible was his eyes. He tried to move, but couldn't. He still felt pain in his body but luckily it was not like the one he endured before from…her. The more he thought about her, the more he got scared. The boy was traumatized by his own sibling. Ain't that sad?

The room wasn't much, just some chairs next to him, a old TV in the top of a corner, and some plants on the window. Rooms like these make him feel relaxed in a hospital when he hated it. Just as he is calming down, a nurse and all of his family members came in. Which could mean one thing-

While they all talked about what happened the past year, it sounded like…they didn't know it was her at all. Like they said it was someone who broke in through his window and barred his door closed and beat him up to the point of death. "She" made sure to keep her voice low to not raise any kind of alert on her. She planned it out even before telling him the news. And it worked.

Half a hour has passed and the whole family were told that visiting hours were over and so everyone got up and packed their things. While they opened the door, she stayed and looked him in the eyes. Their dad looked back,

"Lynn, aren't you coming?" Then she turned to him,

"I'll be out in a minute, just need to make sure my little bro will be alright without us watching him." He looked at the nurse and she nodded for just a few minutes,

"Alright, just make it fast, we don't want to disturb his rest." She held a thumbs up and he went out the door. She turned back to him and wasn't smiling anymore. She walked to his left side of the bed and he started to freak out and try to scream only for him to be muffled. She put a hand on his shoulder,

"There there Linc, I'm not here to hurt you. Just try and relax…" He wanted to jump out of the bed, but couldn't. She sighed, "Relax I said. I am not here, to hurt you!" He stopped squirming but had that look on his face that says scared to the max. She sat on his bed and didn't looked away for one second, "There you go, see? I'm just here to tell you something." She looked sad then, "I'm really sorry for what I did. Maybe I went too far for putting you in this place. I just want you to know that if I accidently killed you, I wouldn't forgive myself. But being the tough guy you are, you survived and gotta say, I'm impressed. I respect that. Not a lot of kids these days are exactly fit." She smiled. "So get some rest bro. Your gonna need it." She turned her head away, "Oh, but one more thing…" She turned back,

"Can you keep what I did a secret?"

He got confused and she dropped the nice act. "Look, I did us a favor by killing this thing inside me without our parents and sisters knowing. So that makes me good. But you, you need to keep your mouth shut in order for things to go back to normal like the way they used to be." She put her face closed to his, "If you want me to be nice to you again, you best not to gossip about this. And never be sad about some bitch moving away or rejecting you. Got it?" He looked shocked, "Got it?!" He nodded fast. She smiled and got up from the bed, "Good. Was hoping you understand. Now rest easy now bro. I'll see you when you get out." With that, she walked out the door, leaving him in a state of anger and shocked.

'You…'

 **And that's the end of that. Making her threatening? Sorry, but felt sorta right. Don't know if this should be the end or more pages should be added, either way, it feels good to get this out of my head. Oh and was tired to make it more longer. Anybody else?**


	42. Chapter 42: Fight for Him (Luna)

**Thanks. Now then, what to do now…oh right, a different version of Fight for Him. Or should it be a different title?...eh, just make it the same title.**

Lincoln and his rising rock star sister Luna had returned from another Mc Swagger concert and it was more lit than the rest so they got home late. Which is to say the time was almost 1 o'clock in the morning, which would be very much guaranteed to be in trouble. So being the sneaky little teens they are, they moved very slowly up the stairs. Loud creaks were made, much to their dismay.

Everyone was deep asleep though, so they reached upstairs with their hearts beating every second. Once they reached upstairs, they gave a breath of relief,

"Tonight was fun right?" Lincoln asked who was partied out and wiped some sweat from his forehead,

"Yep, and thanks for helping me win the tickets AND for following me to the concert. The others still can't get over what I did to their big concerts and that was like a year ago." She said that with a shrug. Lincoln gave a small chuckle,

"Yeah, they can hold a grudge for that long." They shared a quiet laugh then he yawned, "Anyway, I gotta get some rest for my date tomorrow." He turned around before Luna put a hand on his shoulder,

"Date? What date?" He turned back to her,

"My date with Tabby. Ever since the recent dance, I got to know the girls you and the others hooked me up with, and personally, I like her the best cause of being easy to talked to and she's fun and…doesn't hurt me." He rubbed his back, remembering the dance with Polly. Luna smiled,

"Well good to see that my little bro went with my friend, and if you can, make sure not to hurt her in any way if you guys…you know…" She said with a wink, making him blushed a little,

"Very funny, now I gotta hit the hay, so goodnight." He waved and opened his door,

"Night bro, have fun in the morning." She waved back and went in her room and he did the same. She climbed in her bed and covered herself and hummed a little tune, internally, she was screaming in joy, which she doesn't show on the outside.

'My little bro is becoming a man already! About time too! And soon, they'll grow up together! And get married. And…get kids…and grow…old together…" She was starting to get sad just thinking about it. Why would she? Little Lincoln Loud was finally getting a girlfriend since Ronnie, and she and the others would be happy for him. But for her, she didn't like the idea of her ten year old friend stealing her only brother. The nicest guy she knew, was getting robbed. From her. She collected her thoughts and raised a eyebrow,

'What the hell am I thinking? It's just a normal couple thing. And…they'll soon be a couple…so why am I?...' And soon, she came to a conclusion that she loved him, not as a little brother, but as a boy. She called herself gross, but didn't dislike the idea. And the more she ran the words in her mind, she gave up and accept the fact that she loved him. All this thinking has made her tired and against her own will, she wanted the date to end up as a disaster. So she turned her head to the side and slowly closed her eyes,

'I'll just come up with a plan…in the morning…yeah, it'll be…perfect…' And to sleep she went.

 **That's it for this part. Didn't give it much thought, cause of doing chores at my house.**


	43. Chapter 43: Revenge (Not Serious)

**Today, I'm going to be busy with something so this page will again, be a non-incest, non-serious page, non-suicidal, non-depressed, and all that other shit and just be for fun. Had this in my head ever since I sketched it on paper.**

* * *

Lincoln: Today, is the last straw…today, is where you cross the line of my innocence…and today…

 ***points dramatically** *

IS WHERE I DEAL WITH YOU MYSELF!

Lynn: …what are you on about this time?

Lincoln: Oh, don't be stupid dear sister, let us not forget that YOU are mostly the one who makes me feel bad. * **circles around her** * And now that you test my patience, I'm going to do something that you won't like. Not. At. All.

Lynn: * **sighs** * First of all, your bluffing. Second, what can you possibly do to make me feel like shit like you? Third, your BLUFFING!

Lincoln: * **stops in front of her** * Am I? Well you won't think so once… * **glares** *…when your ass is as red as an apple.

Lynn: * **shocked** * W-what? Are you seriously saying your…that's just…what?

Lincoln: Not being cocky anymore? Didn't think so. * **smugs*** Now let's see how long you can hold out. I'm thinking…maybe more than 100 considering your nature and the amount of times you hit me. * **gets close to her** * Unless you think you can't handle it?

Lynn: Tch, l-like I would be scared of a little wimp like you. I bet you won't even hurt me.

Lincoln: Is that so? Well… * **grabs chair and his own brush and sits down** *…why don't we just find out if I "won't" be able to hurt you. Come here and ASSume the position if you know what that means. * **smacks brush on hand***

Lynn: * **gulps** *

* * *

 **Minutes later…**

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Lynn: AH! B-BITCH! BETTER CUT IT OUT! * **tries to get up** *

Lincoln: * **pushes down** * Nope, you need to be taught a lesson, and my my, a bad word. Guess I need to add more.

 **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Lynn: GUH! Thinking of breaking me? Huh? I-it's not gonna work!

Lincoln: Then how about this? * **pulls down shorts and boxers** *

Lynn: Wh- HEY!

Lincoln: Sorry sis, but it needs to be done. Now then…

 **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK**

Lynn: GAH! * **Breaths** *

Lincoln: Hmmm, getting some red down there…but not enough.

 **SMACK** **SMACK SMACK**

Lynn: * **drops a single tear and wipes it** *

Lincoln: …wait, I think I lost count. Gonna have to start over.

Lynn: What?! NO!

Lincoln: Get ready. * **raises brush** *

* * *

 **More minutes later…**

Lynn: * **wiping tears and standing up** *

Lincoln: * **stretches** * Hope you had a good time, cause I did. * **puts away brush** * Now if you excuse me, I need to get over to Clyde's for a daily hang out. So don't forget why I did this and we're good. * **walks out door and waves** *

 **Haha, I'm sorry, I didn't take this page seriously like the others. Just a parody version of the afterstory of the Hangover Aftermath. Now then, since Sonic Mania is out in eshop, I'll be "busy" like I said. So ciao!**


	44. Chapter 44

**I forgot how much I hated the special stages in the old Sonic games. And I recently just got hooked on the Kamen Rider series and I will say, this and Super Sentai beat anything Dan Schneider pulls out of his dick. Call me a weeb if you want, don't give a shit either way. (Though I still love his old shows, mostly Drake and Josh.) Anyway, I just got back from work so I'm feeling kinda tired, and decided the next set of pages will be serious like Red and KRUSA's request before. So after tomorrow, I'll get back to it. Now then, ON TO THE SPECIAL STAGES!...fuck…**


	45. Chapter 45: Surprised 2

**Been partying and working the past couple of days, and here I am again. This, for SOME reason, caught my interest and became another thing for me to like and write. Who knows, maybe other stuff I like to write will be here.**

 **Minutes later after the little "rough housing" party in bed…**

"Sooo, what happened? All I remember was getting shot by some purple water by Lisa and after that, nothing." Luan, first to get dressed from the bed and was disgusted by what and the others did, asked her only brother who was done throwing away all of the dirty used tissues. Of course, he threw it by himself cause he insisted and because, you know. He and the three sat on the ground in their room.

"Well, basically Lisa just created a sort of "mind-luster" device that makes you feel really…how do I say this?...needy for some…you know…" Then he did the hand motion where his index finger go inside the orifice of his other hand. The jock, the comedian, and the rocker just cringed at the thought, looked at one another, and scooted away until their far from each other. Each of them shivering after.

"Ugggh, so that's why I felt so…wet when I woke up…but…wait, how did we even?..." He made his hands do a peace sign and made them clash in a hard way. Then proceeded to make the two going in and out, in and out, and so on.

"Like this." Just saying that with a straight. Lynn gagged,

"Oh god…that's just sick…just wait, when I get my hands on that little nerd, I'm going to-" She got up, but Lincoln raised a hand to stop her,

"She said it was some kind of malfunction so don't get all worked up if she can't do something right with science. Besides, you'll get your revenge, just not now." Lynn growled, but calmed herself down.

"Fine." She sat back down with a stern look. He cleared his throat,

"I know you guys are…horrified by what I just told you, but if you want to see for yourselves, I had Luan's camera on during the act- I-I mean, horror movie."

…

…

…

None said a word and looked at him weirdly,

"…and WHY did you record it?" Lynn asked with some anger.

"…uh…t-to show you and to make sure you never do it…again? Y-you know, a lesson?" They looked at each other for a second and signed,

"Alright, but I won't like it. Not. One. Bit." Luna,

"Me neither." Luan,

"Same. Guh…" then Lynn who again shivered. He threw a small grin that they couldn't see and turned on the device. He started playing the video and showed it in their direction,

Small moans could be heard from in the dark and creaks from a bed can be heard. Some night lights were on so they didn't had trouble seeing the figures.

 _"O-oh my god~! Oh my god~~! Yes~! Ah~! AH~! HARDER~! HARDER~!"_

 _"Your so good~! Don't stop~~! More~! MORE~!"_

 _"T-this…this is the best~! Please~! Faster~! Quicker~! LICK IT FASTER~~~~! GAHHHH~~~!"_

When he looks at his sisters, their faces were a complete mix of shock, scared, disgusted, and their eyes are WIDE open. It was another horror movie featuring themselves all over again. Then Lynn's face turns green and she covers her mouth and runs towards the bathroom. Loud vomiting sounds can be heard.

"OH GOD! OH FUCK!" She screamed as she made more puke come out. A few minutes has passed and the video finally came to a stop, to Luan and Luna's BIG relief. Lynn came back wiping her mouth. Obviously they were so disgusted and mad.

"That's it! I going to kill that little shit for this!" Oddly, the other two stood up,

"You know what? Yeah, I'm with you on that!" A furious Luna said,

"Count me in!" Even Luan,

While in a circle of planning out a revenge scheme, one of them noticed Lincoln trying to sneak out with the camera,

"Hey!" He stopped, "Where do you think your going with that?" He sweats and smiles at them,

"…uh…no reason whatsoever…I just um…gonna…" Then he ran,

"HEY!" Then again, they chased him around the house, causing damage to their furniture, AGAIN.

 **Well, that's done lazily I guessed. Now then, just gotta wait a few more days until Mario and Rabbids comes out…**


	46. Chapter 46: Attempted Suicide Day Pt 5

**Been awhile since I did this, but now here it is. Gonna be short.**

The two have been looking at each other for quite some time when he said that one word that came out of his mouth. It was like a bomb that exploded in her head and that the fire is spreading in her mind. In short, she just couldn't believe what she just heard. Out of everybody that made him feel like shit, aside from his sisters most of the time, he was one of them too? Wow.

What an asshole!

"…bro, y-you sure? I mean, that's just crazy…"

"Like I said, it wouldn't sound good." She just rubbed her forehead and leaned back a little while putting her other hand behind her to balance.

"…when…did you think it was him?" She asked while looking at the ground in front of her. He just frowned,

"I didn't "think", I know it was him…all of those times where he neglected me and I never saw it. Everything leads to him, not to you guys, because think about it, was he even here when I woke up?" She remembered,

"N-no, he wasn't…"

"So what? What was he doing that it was so important to see me awake? Is he not happy that his only son is almost out of this damn place? Does he even care that I'm here?" He sounded more serious. She put her hands up in defense,

"Well, he did say that he had to do some stuff at his work. He even said that if he doesn't do it, he'll get fired." He pounded the bed,

"Bullshit…is that more important? Is trying not to get fired more important? My god, sounds like a excuse to not be here!" Starting to get tensed up and all she could do was put her hands on his shoulders and gripping them,

"Dude chill, your letting your temper get the better of you. Don't stress yourself out even more, your not even out of the hospital yet!" He breathe a little, but laid down on his pillow, letting exhaustion get to him by the hot air, mostly by his body heat.

"…thanks…I needed that…" She sighed as she sat on the bottom again and looked at him with concern. He hasn't been this angry since before his suicidal attempt, and now he just can't help himself from getting mad. In fact, he houses even mor anger than Lori! He just doesn't show it often.

"Sooo, let's say it all points to him like you said, what are you going to do? You can't do anything and he'll be on you faster than when Mick took his first drug." He put a hand on his chin and started to think.

"Hmm, I'm thinking the first thing we need to do when I get out of here is consult this with the others to see if they get my point about him." She raised a brow,

"Um, why?"

"To make sure that they'll be on my side when I confront him! Duh! But first, I need to make sure you are on my side first. So, what? Are you?" She scratched her head,

"I'm not to sure Linc, I don't mean to sound mean, but it sounds kinda crazy, even for you." He groaned,

"Forget it, I'll just say it to all of you in one room. Now, get out of here, I need to start thinking of a explanation." She shook her head and proceeded to head out the door, leaving him alone again in this place. He didn't care, it was peaceful and quiet, until somebody visits him.

'Just wait, I'll make sure you feel what I feel…"Mr. Loud"."

 **Nowadays, these things are going to be short like I said due to work and because I've feeling less motivated to do this.**


	47. Chapter 47: Humiliation Day

**I have a lot of stuff that appeared in my head, and this, is one of them.**

Everybody already had woken up cause of their parents telling them it was cleaning day again. And then of course, everybody complained about it but just sucked it up and went to each of their chosen destination. Although nobody wanted to clean the attic, our little goth wanted to head up there cause she would be in the creepy side of the house. Exactly the way she liked it. So like the "cleaner" she is, she dropped the ladders and headed up there.

Everything was going smooth so far in the past half hour, nobody wanted to do what they did last time they tried to sneak out during a chore day. Yep, learned their lesson.

While apparently dusting the attic and moving some boxes out of the way, she saw something that caught her…eyes? And was inside one of the boxes. Now if this was a normal object, she ignored it. But since it had her brother's name and it was a pinkish kind of color AND it was book, she had to see for herself despite not liking pink. She took it out of the box and swept the dust covering it, the title being clear now.

 **LINCOLN: OUR LITTLE " SISTER"**

THAT had caught her attention. Last time she checked, he had a small pencil inside his pants. So that shouldn't be right. Looking around to see if anybody was watching her, and to her relief, nobody, she opened the front cover and-

 **'!?'**

"…oh, I HAVE to show this to the others."

* * *

"No. Way. I thought we got rid of this!" Lori said while holding the book and was surprised it was still looking in mint condition even after a lot of years. Then Luan took it from her,

"Oh man, I haven't seen this thing in a long time! It's just that he's been getting older that we kinda stopped what we were doing and put it away…" Then she and the other older girls were laughing. The younger siblings were getting confused, and Lana was the first to ask,

"What are you guys talking about? And what is that?" Every older sister looked at them with small smiles on their faces. Luna then spoke up,

"This? Well little sis, let's just say it's a…"secret" memory album that wasn't included with the regular family pictures for, reasons. It's basically, something Linc despises with all his heart."

"…why?"

"Heh, just come and see for yourself." Her and Lola shrugged and went over next to her and she grabbed the book and opened to the front page. Their jaws just dropped.

"…i-is…that?..."

"Oh yeah."

"W-what is…that's…"

"Uh huh."

"But why…h-how?...what?..."

What they were seeing was their only brother in a little girl's outfit and by the looks of it, it was in Lori and Leni's room. He had a small flower on his ear and was wearing a white plaid shirt **(Minus the patterns on it.)** with an overall dress. He even had some makeup on his cheeks that showed a little red on them. He was then holding a much better back then Bun-Bun all while looking at the camera in a happy expression. There were many others in the first page. In their minds, he was adorable but was still confused about this.

Then Lincoln came into the room they were in with a broom,

"Hey, we're not even done cleaning the place and you guys are just sitting here telling a dumb sto- sto- sto- sto- storIIIEEEEEEESS!" He dropped the broom and grasped his face with horror. They all looked at him causally while the twins were still glued to the book,

"Hey bro." All saying that in unison.

"DON'T HEY BRO ME! WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?!" He said with his finger pointing at it. They shrugged, except Lucy who raised her hand,

"Me. In the attic."

"WHY?!"

"I was curious."

"THEN WHY SHOW IT TO THE OTHERS?!"

"I had questions."

"FOR WHAT?!"

"For everything about you."

His eye was twitching and then Lola, who was done being in a trance, looked at him,

"Wow Linc, didn't know you…had it in you when you were young."

"Yeah, and it actually looks good! To my surprise." Lana then added. And then Lucy,

"To be fair brother, even I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, seems too embarrassing, even for you…"

"I WASN'T!" He pinched his bridge,

"Then why?" He walked over to the dizty girl and stood next to her and pointed with his free hand. "This, was HER idea…" She had that innocent smile as always,

"Leni?"

"Oh yeah! Since we weren't used to seeing a boy in the house before, we thought it would be best if we- I mean, I- decided to make him into one of us, by making him dressed as a girl using some of me and Lori's old outfits. And soon, Lori and our other sisters soon joined in and helped me since it became a sorta of a addiction to us. HE WAS SO CUTE BACK THEN!" A vein popped in his head,

"Even though I was against it by the time I knew was happening…"

"Sooo, did mom and dad know about this?" Lori stood up next to her,

"Nope, we kept it a secret. That's why there's nothing like this in the regular family photos. This all happened when Lucy was one year old." She petted his head, "And it was a lot of fun to do this to him back then. Ain't that right little brother?" He didn't say a word.

They all laughed and decided to look through the entire album book together, except Lisa, before heading back to do chores. As they strolled along through the pages, they kept aweing him having more girly pictures and wanted to stop them, but was too late and accepted defeat. Now he was really embarrassed and covered his face in his hands and crying in his mind.

'Why me?'

 **This just came to me from my mind. I don't know why, probably from watching anime.**


	48. Chapter 48: Tipping OFF a cows Day

**Technically, this was another thing that appeared, but ended up as a parody. Might as well write it.**

Only Lori and Leni were relaxing in the living room watching a show about romance and drama. Both sometimes arguing who was better with the girl mc. Something that many people shitted over and fighting over for some reason. Kinda childish. It was up to the creators to do what they do, so yeah. Finally they settle their quarrel and continued to watch TV in silence. Only for Lori to remember something and face her sister,

"Hey, have you seen Lynn and Lana? I haven't seen them all day." Then Leni turned to her,

"Hmm, I don't really know, maybe their upstairs?"

"Nope."

"Backyard?"

"Checked."

"Frontyard?"

"Negative."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…no idea." She sighed and went back to the television. She picked up a cup of water on the table and sipped it and put it down. She saw that the water was making ripples. Then she felt a small vibration and looked around to see pictures on the fireplace and the wall shaking too.

"Do…you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"The…shaking."

"No?"

She groaned and stood up and went to investigate. Nothing in the house seems to be doing anything. So check outside she planned. As she stood out on the grass in the front, the shaking soon got stronger like a earthquake. Then out to the distance to her right, a puff of smoke, big smoke, was on the road, going towards her. In the front, was two figures. She squinted, and looks like their…running…for their…lives? Then they were closer. And turns out-

"GET IN! GET IN THE HOUSE!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Of course.

Lynn and Lana, followed by a lot of angry…cows.

"WHAT! THE HELL! **DID YOU TWO DO?!"**

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN JUST GET IN!" They grabbed her hand and ran inside. Then the herd of bulls past by their house and continued to trample down the road, making the earth shake for about at least, two minutes. It was a total chaos, well, for the cars on the street that were parked or were driving.

After the little stampede, all of their pictures that were on the wall and anywhere else had fallen and broke. They stood up from behind the couch and looked around, hissing at the damage. Then Lori glared at them.

"Now would be a good time to _explain_ here." They looked away and chuckled nervously,

"Hehe, um, well, here's the thing."

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _The two were in a barn not far away from town, sneaking around the cow field._

 _"You mind telling me what we're doing here?"_

 _"We, are gonna milk some cows."_

 _"…why?"_

 _"We won't be using money, plus, it's more organic then store milk."_

 _"…that doesn't-"_

 _"Come on, have a little excitement in your life will ya?"_

 _"Guess you want, but why bring me?"_

 _"I need a extra hand to get some. Also, don't you like a challenge? Then why don't we see who can milk a cow better?"_

 _"Uh, I like em, but that's just too…ugh…"_

 _"Hehe, scared?"_

 _"What?! Me, scared? You know what? It's on."_

 _A few minutes later…_

 _All of the animals started to chase them across the field. All the while of them screaming,_

 _"WHY DID YOU KICK THE UDDER?!"_

 _"I THOUGHT THAT'S HOW YOUR SUPPOSED TO DO IT!"_

 _"NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!"_

 _Then they jumped over the gate, spotted by the owner,_

 _"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOI-"_

 _Then he was trampled on by the cows. Thus making way to town._

* * *

"…and that's how it happens."

"..." Her face was clearly telling something. Something, murderous like. The two gulped.

Then Lincoln came home, making a straight face while rotating his eyes.

"Um…did I missed something?"

 **Should this count as a day? Maybe, maybe not.**


	49. Chapter 49: Forbidden Lovers Day

**This was a request by lexboss, so let's do it.**

Everybody had been fighting over the spot in Vanzilla that was apparently the spot where the middle child, Lincoln, had dubbed it the "sweet spot". Before they didn't know what that meant, but now that they did, they ended up destroying their family van in a brawl between siblings. Destroyed, they have no choice but to save up for repairing it, much to their dismay. Apparently it was Lincoln's fault, but their little fighting got out of hand and overdid it. Now, they fight over anything that they can fight over in the house. Now the family trip was a no-go, and now he had another chart for a "sweet spot" on the couch.

Right now, as all eleven children, who didn't even bother to get some sleep after the night, ran down the stairs screaming, and turned to the side to jump on the couch and did their usual brawl puffcloud.

A minute passed, and it was decided that the eldest got the sweet spot while the rest groan in disappointment. Lincoln, felt mad at himself and grasped his hands into fists,

'Dammit, another plan ruined…when is luck gonna be on my side for once?!'

Sighing in defeat, he, along with the other eight (Lily not included) sat either on the ground or the couch's free space and watched some television. Remembering that they didn't get some rest, most of them yawned and fell asleep on their own places. However, the last few, who were Lincoln, Luan, Lori and Leni stayed awake. Whether because they were waiting for something to happen, or cause they wanted to watch if something important came on. Latter? No. Former? Maybe.

The boy yawned and got up from the ground and stretched,

"I'm going to get some milk…" He walked towards the kitchen,

"Mind if I follow?" He turned his head back to see Leni getting up from the other side of the couch and eyeing him with a warm smile. He shrugged,

"Sure." The two went into the kitchen and he popped the fridge open and he looked around, while his sister was leaning on the counter. "Hmm, you want anything?"

"Can I have some milk too?"

"Alright." Pulling out the carton, closing the fridge, getting two cups, and walked towards the dining room. The two sat down and he pour his own glass and then her own. They both enjoyed a few minutes of silence, something that doesn't usually apply around here often, and make it last while it can. Though, it did feel a little awkward for some reason…the fact that she keeps looking at him, then looking away, or the fact that she had some…red? On her face? He didn't want to start a conversation cause of said reason, but he bought it from being curious more than worried. "Hey, you okay?" She looked at him,

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"You look troubled cause of me. Like, is there something on my face? Hair? Anything?"

"N-no, that's not it. I'm just thinking about…"

…

…

…

…

"…about what?"

"Hmm? Ah, nothing! Nothing…" He shrugged again and made another sip. Another few minutes had past and more silence came. Only for her to sigh and rub her head,

'Maybe it would be better if I told him…'

"Hey…Linc?" He looked at her face which was red a little,

"What's up?"

"I uh, do have some trouble, not because of you...actually, it is because of you…"

"So what? Want me to be your model again to make it up to you?"

"No, just…it's better if I told you in the kitchen." She grabbed her cup and headed in said area. He sighed, knowing that relaxing time was over, and got up and walked into the kitchen too. They both put their cups in the sink and washed them. After wiping their hands, they faced each other.

"So, your gonna explain why I'm, troubling you?" She chuckled a little before getting more red,

"Well, here's the thing. Let's say like, you felt something for a certain someone. At first, it feels like you like them for just being your friend who would stick by your side a lot. Later, you start to feel something for this person because, maybe you guys have a lot in common and that you talk to each other everyday. And then, you realized it was not just feeling for a friend, but like a crush. But then you question yourself "What if he doesn't feel the same way?" or, "What if he likes somebody else?". So you bottle up your feelings, act as cool as you can towards that person so you don't seem weird, and then feeling like confessing like the time is right. Do you know what I'm like, saying?" She looked at him when he had a shock,

"…since when do you talk like that? Did Lisa tutor you too?"

"What? Rude!"

"Kidding. And yeah, I know that feeling. So, judging by where this talk is going, you, like someone?" She turned more red,

"Yeah…"

"And you want me to help you get hooked with him right?" He elbowed her stomach with a smirk.

"…no." He stopped,

"What?"

"The reason why I'm telling you this…is…is…" She was now steaming, which made him worried,

"Heh, you know, you don't need to rush things with the guy. I mean, I can tell from experience." She suddenly grabbed his shoulders which made him flinch,

"I…l-like…you."

…

…

…

…

…

"…what?" She let go and looked away,

"Confused?...yeah, me too. Of all the people to…fall in love with, it just had to be my own baby brother…I'm….I'm so disgusted with myself…" She covered her face with her hands, not showing her embarrassment, "It's just that, you've there for us whenever we fight, whenever there was a crisis, and other times where you just there to help us with anything. So that made you number one of my "List of People Who I Want To Date." I'm so…sick in the head…what would the others think if they found out? You probably are disgusted with me too right? I can tell by your face. I'm sorry Linc, I'll just-" She was about to walk out when he grabbed her arm, making her head turn back to face him,

"Don't worry sis, I'm not judging." She got confused,

"Why?"

"To be fair, not a lot of people at my school, more or less the girls, are my friends so I don't have any crushes. Although Clyde is my best friend, he's not exactly a girl so I can't…you know. Besides, I moved on from Cristina and Ronni- I-I mean a mean girl at school hasn't been talking with me so I don't know her that well." Then he gave a calm look, "Besides, knowing you who is one of my Top Five Sisters, cares about me that much too become attracted to me, makes me feel at ease." She turned back to him, face free, "And…if you don't mind me saying…your…prettier than the others and…" Then his face turned red, "…s…ss…"

"Sss?"

"S…se…"

"What?"

"Se…se…sexy…" He facepalmed, and she was flattered,

"T-thanks…Linky…"

"N-no problem…" The air around them was hot now, and he cleared his throat and pulled the shirt collar to let out some hot air.

"So ah…hehe…since we both…confessed…I wanna try out something…"

"What's that?" He forced himself to shut his own mouth but still kept going,

"Do you mind…if we…we…had…s-sex?" She went eye wide,

"WH-"

"Shhhhhh!" She closed her mouth, enough to let her talk,

"Are you serious? Like, now? Why?"

"I just…wanna know how it feels that's all."

"But your still too young for this."

"The world's youngest mother was three so what's the harm?" He held her hands, "Come on Leni, deep down, you know you want to try it too right?" He was right, she did. Thought she didn't know what he meant with the mother thing, but didn't cared,

"F-fine…just this once."

"Okay then, let's use your room. Lori ain't gonna be home for the day." She was gonna ask a question, but he took her hand and headed into the living room, instantly stopped holding when the others were finally awake and still watching while like said, Lori was gone. He gestured her to follow upstairs, into the bedroom, and lock the door. When he faced her, she looked nervous,

"I…I'm having second thoughts about this Lincoln…" He walked in front of her and made her look at him,

"It's alright, you studied this kind of stuff at school. So you should have some of the basics down."

"But, I'm never really pay attention to that class, I sorta space out because it's boring."

"Then, would this make you not nervous?" And with that, he pulled her head down a little and locked lips with her, making her feel bliss. It felt like everything that had weighted down on her heart moved away and wanted him to keep going to ease her internal pain with herself. He was in fact, very good, much to her surprised. She finally decided to return the favor and kiss him back, making their encounter a little wetter than what he was doing. The taste of milk made it more delicious, as some parts of saliva started to fall out of their mouths, her moaning from the most nicest feeling in a long time ever.

Minutes went by, and their lips match ended. They breathe for a moment before locking eyes,

"How…how did you get so good at that?"

"Believe it or not, I practice all the time by myself in my room. Worth the time for this right?"

"Y-yeah…" Then they assaulted each other again. He stepped forward a little, making her step backwards until she was a few feet away from her bed. Then with a short pause with the kissing, he looked down at her body and admired it, wondering what it looks like without her signature green dress. He slowly reached for the top of the shoulders, and as gentle and rough as he can, he pulled it down until it was on her waist and there it was, the perfectly sculpted body of a blonde.

"W-what do you think?..."

"Their…just perfect~…"

"Lincoln…"

He put his two hands on them and played with them, making her moan of pleasure. Then he gave them a small squeeze, making her bite her lip to prevent from being louder. He slid his hands down on her sides and looked up at her,

"Just like a super model~"

"Ah~ ah~…b-be more gentle…"

"Don't worry, just sit back…" He gently made her lie down on her back on the bed and crawled on top on her, putting his face, in front of hers, "and relax…" He interlocked with her lips once more, being more fierce than ever. He put his tongue inside her mouth which made it even more heavenly. He stopped for a moment and held her up,

"You mind if I unhook?"

"No…go ahead…" He did said action and her bra fell down to the side, letting him view such a sight for men.

"Perky~ unlike the others."

He wasted no time as he went down on her nipple and sucked. She moaned more and grabbed his head,

"L-Lincoln…your being too hard!..." He stopped,

"I know~" He pushed her down, slide a finger on top of her "sweet spot". **(Eh? Eh? Anybody?)**

"I want to see if you can handle this~"

"Ah~ L-Lincoln?" He slid them down onto her thighs, and started to unzip his pants,

"After this, I won't ask to take advantage of you anymore. I promise."

"It's alright, as ling as your happy with me as I am, I'll let you decide if you want to do this or not." He nodded and took down both his pants and boxers and positioned himself with her pussy, and like a jackhammer, he started to pound her like a professional.

"Ah~ ah~ Y-You…your so big~!"

"Hehe, I know~" Just as he was about to make another pounding, he saw some the people through the fourth wall and smiled,

"Sorry people, this is private stuff." He put a cap on the camera,

"Now, where were we~?"

"AAAHHHH~!"

 **Takes place after Sweet Spot? Check. Leni and Lincoln lemon? Check. One-Shot? Check. Yep, this was how you wanted right lexboss? If not, then whoopsies. Though I didn't want to give a lot of plot. And sorry if the sex part came too soon. I had to make the last part shorter cause I was inform that I had to go somewhere for awhile so sorry to disappoint.**


	50. Chapter 50: Timetravel

**Page 50 of this thing, wow. Now, how do I do this thing?... Oh yeah. Don't know why I should write this, just feels normal.**

"So, why should I go back in time with this thing?" Lincoln ask his little genius sibling,

"Cause don't you want to relive it? I mean, the past few episodes have been a blast right?"

"Blast? I tried to kill myself cause I've been "bullied" by people that don't even ARE bullies in canon. Plus, my dick is tired from fucking everybody that don't even appear for more than five seconds on the show. So if that's a blast for you, then be in my shoes for once."

"Just do it for research you big baby."

"Ugh, fine, just this once." She opened the door and he stepped in.

"Where are you sending me anywhere?"

"Where it all started."

"Huh?"

And with that, he was gone with a flash.

He appeared in the hallway, he looked around, confused,

"Why…does this seem familiar?..." He put a finger on his chin. Then went eye wide, "Oh no…"

"HEADS UP!" He turned around,

 ***BAM** *

He fell to the ground, holding his nuts,

"Now that is definitely a strike out!"

"Why here?..."

 **Eh, didn't feel like making longer.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Would've posted something, but lately I've been busy with 3 jobs now that I can't write anything cause I get too tired from them. And the fact that my old email was deleted so I had to make a new one. So, yeah, just a test to see if it worked and showed on my new email account. Annnnd thats basically it.**


	52. Chapter 52: Mystery People

Seven AM is upon Royal Woods and one of the kids had woken up. Who was Lana. She grabbed her usual clothes and hat and opened the door and stepped outside to try and relax and be the first one in the living room. Nothing will ruined her mornin-

"AND STAY OUT!"

 ***SLAM** *

She jumped, and when she towards the hallway, up came Lincoln running and stopping in the middle of the hall, looking around, baseball bat at the ready. He remained vigilant, keeping a close eye in the long pathway. He felt a tug, then swiftly faced his prey, which only turned out to be his little sister.

"Um, what are you doing?" He took a breather but returned to looking left and right.

"I'm trying to chase out the remaining anons…"

"The…anons?"

"The people with the question marks on their faces who use people like us for cum dumps. They sneaked into our house last night and tried to rape you guys in your sleeps. I knew something was up when I heard my window open in my room. Lucky for me, I escaped, ran into Lynn and Lucy's room, took her bat, and chase most of them away. I been at it all night and almost all of them are gone, but some are still hiding. And that's where you find me standing right now. Right now, the ones that I'm trying to find are either Luan and Leni stalkers. Don't know who else, but I'll find them." He slowly looked over her, and spotted one hiding behind a pot, "HEY! COME HERE!" He ran past her and swung in his direction while this particular person started running away. They ran downstairs and ran around the already broken table and couch. All the while the boy kept swinging at him, "OUT! GET OUT! OUT!" He ran out the door. Lincoln stopped, "GOOD RIDDANCE YOU LOW LIFE!"

 ***SLAM** *

Turning back around, he went back to observing the place, and then the little plumber came down also.

"How many of them now?"

"If I'm right, there should be only two left…" One was tip toeing upstairs, "AND THERE HE IS!" He ran back up and away with the loud and crashing chase. They came back down in a few minutes and the anon ran out the door and Linc closed it, sighing. "Now there's only one left. And I have a feeling where that one might be…" And up he went with the six year old watching.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"AH-HA! WATCH IT LILY!"

 ***CRASH** * * **BOOM** * * **CRASH** *

Then the rest came out,

"What's going on out here?!"

 ***CRASH** *

"OUT WITH YOU! OUT!"

Both running everywhere in the house, breaking everything in their wake, and making them leave questions in heads of their followers.

And finally nine o'clock hit and the intruder jumped out the window, into the woods, and never returned and was never heard from again.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU PEOPLE NOT TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY FAMILY! IF I EVER SEE YOU HERE AGAIN, I'LL SWING AT YOU FOR REAL!" The boy dropped the bat and laid down on the ground, tired from all he was doing. His whole family looked down at him,

"Gee, you look awful. What exactly happened?"

"I-I'll tell you later…right now, let's just say I saved you all from folk who would ruin your lives…" He knocked out, snoring. They looked confused, except Lana, who would had a tough time explaining to them since she's young. They carried him back to his room and let him sleep. He clearly did something that was hard work, and he deserved to rest.

 **Been gone for awhile. Cause of work and all that. If you can't take a joke, then don't read the next couple of pages.**


	53. Chapter 53: Two In One

**Hi. Lazy, works, just broke up with another hoe, you know, issues. Been having these ideas pop up recently, so might make it a two in one page. Man, I've not been writing for awhile so I might be rusty.**

In another universe…

We see an average adult with white hair parked his car into a driveway and stepped out, looking all tucked out with some sighs and messy hair, lightly due to brushing it during work which he deemed it "boring" but "well-paid". He loosened his tie and walked towards his front door and wiped his feet on the mat. He stepped inside, put his shoes on the shelf next to the door and completely took out his tie and put it on his shoulder. Once again brushing his hair to the side with his hand, he could smell something good. He immediately assumed "she" was the one responsible for it. So he walked down the hallway, turned to the first opened door on the left, leans on the frame and spots her in front of a stove making some sort of Italian food, mostly it was pasta, but there was other kinds of food on the table already. She was also humming to a small tune with a smile. He cleared his throat,

"I'm home."

And that was when she stopped what she was doing, turned around and gave a big smile and slightly jogged to him and stopped and clasped her hands together,

"Welcome home dear~!" She gave him a small kiss on the lips and went back to her own business. He shook his head and noticed that his daughter wasn't anywhere to be seen or heard.

"Rochelle isn't home?"

"She decided to stay longer at school to earn more points. You know how she is with her studies."

"Heh, right. What time will she get out?"

"Just thirty more minutes."

"Alright."

"Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you go change while I fix the rest of the food?"

"You sure? I can help-"

"It's fine, just a couple of more stuff to put shouldn't be hard." With that, he made his way towards their bedroom and quickly threw his suit and pants into a basket. He put on a regular polo styled shirt and some jeans. It took him a few minutes to get dressed and when he went back to the kitchen, the table was still being set up. He looked at the clock and saw it was still twenty more minute until his daughter is out. And the distance from here is fifteen minutes. So he went back to the front door and picked out his car keys from earlier. He just got home and was tired, but just wanted to pick up his own daughter to not be called lazy.

"If you need me, I'll be getting Rochelle!"

"Kay, can you pick up some milk on the way back? And some ketchup?"

"Got it!" He opened the door nob and was about to walk out,

"Wait!" He was suddenly greeted by his lover with a umbrella who handed to him.

"Um, Ronnie, I'm going to be fine, I don't need this."

"The weather man on the news said it might rain later on today, and no husband of mine will be wet during dinner time! So you better come home dry or else!" She threaten him with a small glare that made him laugh a little which was cute to try to scare him. All he could is chuckle,

"Can't make any promises." He stepped out, drove out into the road and went off.

He got to his destination just in time to see her step out through the door and spotted him. She threw herself inside the backseat.

"Hey kid, doing fine?"

"Yep, just got finished with another assignment."

"One more less to worry about."

"Hehe, yeah."

"You mind if we stop by the store? Gonna pick out some stuff before your mom blows a fuse."

"No problem." And they headed away from the school, parked into a local store nearby and got the necessary items he needed plus a couple of more food and snacks. Finally they were headed home and again, got a peaceful family buffet (Much to Lincoln's dismay with a lot of food.)

When nighttime hit, dishes were stacked, planning to be washed the next day, and we find the two putting their princess to bed. She maybe smart, but she was still young in middle school and can be tired. Once they put her to sleep, he quickly set down on the couch, elbow on the arm rest and rubbing his eyes and sighing. At the same time, his wife went behind him and massaged his shoulders and a gentle smile.

"Bad day at work?"

"Yeah, my boss wants me to fill out more forms, more than what I had last time, plus the ones I missed during my time working there. It al adds up to more than-than- ugh. Even more than I can count. It's…really stressful and tiring. Oh, what I do to be a eleven year old again…"

"Life can suck doesn't it? But that's the thing, they make it hard for us, to make us stronger. You grow up, you learn, you do, and you will eventually get what you want if you just keep doing what your doing. Just look at us, took us many years to work it out, with our differences, our families, and that's where we are today. Not everything you want will happen in a second as soon as you want it, it will come to you in time. So don't worry, your plan to make us, and Rochelle, a better life than now will be here." He took every last word and put it in his mind to remember. He now gave a smile and turned to her.

"Your right, if I want our daughter to live a happy life in the future, then I gotta saty positive, but not TO positive cause I don't wanna spoil her."

"That's the man I fell in love with again. Now come on, we both have something to do tomorrow. And I'm not letting you miss one day of your work." She pulled by the hand as he followed her behind,

'And there's the woman I fell in love with…'

 **AN: Cheesy, but I had this for awhile in my head. This is just basically an alternate reality. Why kill her off though? I know it's a kids show, but come on, you had to take her off? It's weird imo. Also, making her kinda girly is how I wanted to put it soooo, yeah. Now then, with this done, let this other idea begin! Takes place in the canon universe.**

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde were walking down the street as usual, discussing their personal interests, mostly about video games.

"Oh. Man, this year has been such a blast! So many new games came out for all the new consoles!" Clyde exclaimed like a fangirl.

"I know! And the best part about it is that they can be downloaded from your console if you have internet with the same price as the physical game! I mean, you can do that with the old consoles, but the Playstation, the Xbox, and the Switch is where the good games are at." Lincoln explained with a finger pointing up.

"Yeah, their all nice, but I think we both know which one was the best one this year."

"Yep, and that's Super Mario Odyssey." That stopped Clyde in his tracks.

"What?"

Lincoln looked back at him, "What?"

"Did you say, what I think you said?"

"Um, that Super Mario Odyssey is the best game ever? I just did."

"Oh, well, heh, it's just that you know, that, uh, your kinnda mistaken there."

"Wwwhy?"

"Everyone knows that game is just another Mario platfomer with just some things changed. So it's not anything new. Anyway, I believe you meant to say was, that Sonic Forces is the best game ever." Clyde crossed his arms and smiled, waiting for his best friend to agree. But that make Lincoln scoff instead,

"Really? You think THAT is the best game ever? That is the biggest understatement of the two decades. Sorry buddy, but I'm gonna disagree with you on that one." This made things a little tense between gamers like them,

"Pfft, on yeah? Then give me a reason why Mario Odyssey is better."

"Well, for starters, the game does take elements from it's past sandboxes older brothers, but it uses those elements to combine it into one very big collaboration and that is Odyssey. The game also allows newcomers in the series to enjoy what makes a Mario game: Fun, and never get tired of it. Also, the game received a perfect score of ten out of ten and is still the most highly bought game on the Switch up to today."

"See, that's the flaw. Odyssey is ONLY on the Switch while Forces is played by all kinds of different console users, not just the switch. Plus, Forces offers up more options to what the player desires and even lets him or her who now heard about Sonic, even old Sonic fans, experience what it's like to be a freedom fighter, not just running collecting items to save some girl, that's too clique. So there's my point."

"Yes, but correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Sonic Forces get a seven out of ten on Steam and a fifty-eight percent on Megacritic. That's how bad it was to the reviewers and gamers out there."

"Oh, and just because some whiny Classic loving old men gave it a bad review, makes it a bad game? Huh? Is that what your saying?"

"Well it convinces me and several other people not to play it. Just goes to show that Sonic is a bad series."

"Have you even tried one of the games? At all?"

"No."

"There's your problem, you won't know unless you try it! Sonic makes you feel nostalgic that you wanna play it again."

"That's another thing you should know, Odyssey also uses nostalgia, and guess what, **It did better than what Sonic ever did**."

 **Gasp** "You…YOU USE THAT WORD AGAINEST ME EVEN WHEN MARIO IS BASCIALLY THE SAME EVERY PLATFORMER?!"

"SO HAS SONIC AND YOU DON'T SEE MARIO'S FANBASE BLOWING UP!"

They kept yelling at each other causing some people to avoid them.

"STOP!" Lincoln shouted and they ceased. He sighed, "Look, can we just agree and disagree on which is better and just move on?"

"…yeah, your right, we're acting like one of those people in the fanbases. So let's just drop it." They both nodded and started walking again.

"So, hey, have you seen the new Pokemon games that came out today?"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna get Ultra Moon! You?"

"Going to play Ultra Sun. Lion's just better than a bat." That stopped him in his tracks again.

"What?"

Lincoln looked back at him again, "What?"

"You…wanna say that again?"

 **AN: Annnd that's it. I am beat, luckily I still have a few more months to college. Plus, I have to pack soon so I might…not be working on this anytime soon. Hopefully soon. And hey, was it confirmed if what Chris did was true or not?**


End file.
